Complicado
by DanielaForeverYou
Summary: Molly Weasley estaba decidida a casar a todos y cada uno de sus hijos con respetables sangre pura. 17 años después, Molly Weasley se tragaría sus palabras, viendo como su única hija se casaba con el salvador del mundo mágico, con un mestizo, con Harry Potter, bajo sus propias órdenes. UA.
1. Sangre Pura

"Sangre Pura"

No era un secreto que las familias sangre pura estaban más que conectadas, eso de casarse entre primos para mantener la pureza casi se había convertido en una tradición. Sin embargo, ninguna de las familias sangre pura de todo el mundo mágico de Inglaterra esperaba las tres bombas que se avecinaban.

Una noche lluviosa de Agosto de 1976, Sirius Black, el apuesto heredero de toda la fortuna Black, había huido de casa

–Sirius –susurró James. Sirius no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarlo– puedes decírmelo ¿sabes?

Sirius asintió, suspiró y miró sus manos un largo rato. James mirándolo con preocupación, no era para menos. Sirius había aparecido frente a su casa, en plena tormenta, con rasguños y cortes en la cara, además de una terrible cara de pánico que James no quería volver a ver nunca.

–Me largué, James, finalmente me fui –murmuró Sirius, aún mirando sus manos– Walburga Black ya debió haber roto y quemado todas mis cosas –James escuchaba una gracia fría en su voz, como si la situación no lo estuviese haciendo mierda ahí mismo–. Me fui y no me siento mal –entonces lo miró, James comprendió de inmediato, se sentía solo.

Se había ido del lugar donde había crecido, se había alejado para siempre de sus padres y su hermano, y no se sentía triste, no los extrañaba, al contrario, estaba que se moría de felicidad. Y ese sentimiento de felicidad era el mismo que lo estaba acabando porque, se había ido de casa, entonces ¿Cuál era su lugar?

–Ahora estás en casa, Sirius –dijo James, pasándole un brazo por los hombros.

Pero esa conversación nadie la supo. Ni siquiera el señor y la señora Potter que, unos meses más tarde, fallecieron ante la vejez y la guerra queopacaba la felicidad y tranquilidad. Las familias sangre pura no hicieron más que darle el pésame al heredero, James Potter, y presentarle a sus hijas.

– ¡Salían como cucarachas, Canuto, una tras otra! ¿Las viste? –Le repetía James a Sirius Black, mientras buscaban un compartimiento vacío– Todos con la misma repugnante cara interesada –dijo con asco.

–Cornamenta, yo sé de eso –dijo Sirius rodando los ojos– ¡Madre trató de conseguir un acuerdo con la hija del tío tercero del primo segundo de la abuela del padrino del señor Gregorio no-sé-qué! –Tomó una gran bocanada solo para gruñir, como lo haría un perro– es una mierda eso de ser "el heredero" –se mofó con una mueca y una sonrisa ladeada.

– ¿Cómo cuanto tardaste en aprender todo eso de la hija de la tía del primo de la abuela del señor Gretrobio? –Preguntó James, ganándose una mirada de irritación y un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Sirius. Entraron en un compartimiento y se echaron, literalmente, sobre los asientos.

–Como tres gritos de Orión, cuatro maldiciones de Walburga, de las cuales, quiero que sepas, esquivé dos –sonrió con orgullo–estaba mejorando ¡ah! Y dos irritantes horas con Kreacher repitiéndolo –rodó los ojos– tuve que aprenderlo para poder sacarlo a patadas del salón –volvió a sonreír con orgullo.

–Claro, no esperaba me...

–James –dijo Lily Evans, desde la puerta del compartimiento, las caras de James y Sirius eran un poema "Me ha dicho James"–. Lamento no haber podido estar contigo en el funeral de tus padres –bajó la mirada y jugueteó con sus manos antes de volver a levantarla– ¿Te encuentras bien?

–Sí, gracias Lily, y no te preocupes –sonrió–, con que hayas preguntes como estoy y no me estés mirando con lastima es suficiente.

Lily volvió a sonrojarse, asintió y sonrió.

–Estoy en el compartimento de prefectos, por si me necesitas –dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa. James le sonrió de vuelta y asintió–. Le diré a Remus que están aquí –y se fue.

Nadie, en ese y el siguiente año, imaginó que ese "James" daría comenzó a una mejor relación entre James y Lily, los premios anuales de su curso y novios incluso después de la escuela. Hasta que...

– ¡HA DICHO QUE SI, CANUTO! –gritó James, brincando por todas partes.

– ¡Mierda, acabo de limpiar eso, James! –Gruño Sirius, al ver el desastre que James estaba haciendo en su casa– ¿De qué estás hablando? –preguntó resignado, ya recogería más tarde.

– ¡QUE LILY DIJO QUE SI! –La sonrisa de James no cabía en su rostro– ¡ME VOY A CASAR, CANUTO, ME CASARÉ CON LILY!

Si la sorpresa de Sirius no cupo en su casa, la de las familias sangre pura no cupo en toda Europa. ¡James Potter, el único heredero de la fortuna Potter, se iba a casar con una Sangre Sucia! Y eso no fue lo peor de todo.

– ¡CANUTO! –volvió a entrar James, volviendo a hacer un desastre, volviendo a gritar como si le pagaran por ello.

– ¡No me digas! ¿¡Te volverás a casar con Lily!? –dijo, agitando su varita para levantar todo lo que James había tirado.

– ¡No, algo mucho, MUCHO, mejor! –Sirius pensó que su mejor amigo iba a explotar si no lo decía de una vez– ¡VOY A SER PAPÁ, CANUTO, LILY Y YO VAMOS A SER PADRES! ¡CANUTO, VOY A SE PAPÁ!

La hija del tío tercero del primo segundo de la abuela del padrino del señor Gregorio Black se desmayó cuando escuchó aquello. ¡James Potter, un sangre pura millonario, iba a tener un hijo con una Sangre Sucia! ¡Tendría a un mestizo como hijo! ¡EN PLENA GUERRA MÁGICA!

El 31 de Julio de 1980, nació el hijo de Lily y James: Harry Potter.

La guerra y el Señor Tenebroso se anunciaron en todo su esplendor, y justo antes de que llegara a la cima, el Señor Tenebroso fue derrotado por Harry Potter. Él único sobreviviente a la maldición asesina y al asesinato de la familia Potter el 31 de Octubre de 1981.

El 11 de agosto de 1981 nació Ginevra Weasley, la única hija de Arthur y Molly Weasley, con cabello pelirrojo y ojos cafés. Los Weasley eran una de las familias sangre pura más importantes y reconocidas, con cinco hijos, una hija, y una gran fortuna, muchos estaban interesados en enlazarse con ellos.

Con la caída del Señor Tenebroso y sus mortífagos (que compartían los ideales de la pureza de la sangre con el-que-no-debe-ser-nombrado), muchas familias sangre pura terminaron destruidas y en Azkaban. Los Weasley no fueron parte de ellos, pero seguían teniendo los ideales, Molly Weasley estaba decidida a casar a todos y cada uno de sus hijos con respetables sangre pura.

17 años después, Molly Weasley se tragaría sus palabras, al ver como su única hija se casaba con el salvador del mundo mágico (bajo sus propias órdenes), con un mestizo, con Harry Potter.

Sábado 03/10/1998

Fue una noche de octubre, fría y sin estrellas en el cielo, cuando Molly Weasley se apareció frente al #12 de Grimmauld Place. Harry consideraba estar haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano con su memoria intentando recordar alguna deuda que tuviera con los Weasley, más específicamente con la mujer del mentón elevado y mirada superficial.

–Disculpe usted –dijo, mirando a la calle– pero no sé a qué se debe su visita.

–Hay asuntos legales que quiero arreglar contigo –y entró, empujando levemente a Harry– ¿Hay alguien más en tu casa?

–Sí, mi amigo... –Molly alzó una mano para que se callara y continuó caminando hasta que dio con el salón–. Disculpe, señora, pero no puede...

–Lo siento, Potter –se giró y lo miró con malicia–, pero por la posición en la que te encuentras –lo miró de arriba abajo y luego lo miró a los ojos–, no tienes derecho de decirme que puedo o no hacer –le dio golpecito en la mejilla y se sentó en un sillón.

Harry suspiró frustrado, seguía escarbando en su memoria intentando descubrir algo que lo involucraran en asuntos legales con la señora Weasley.

–La escucho, señora –dijo con seriedad, sentándose frente a ella.

–No entiendo por qué, de todas las muertes que hubo, no has pagado ninguna –dijo, como soltando veneno–. Es algo irónico ¿No crees? –sonrió de lado– El legitimo heredero de esta casa estuvo doce años en Azkaban sin haber matado a nadie, cuando murió, te dejó la casa a ti –volvió a mirarlo de arriba abajo–, que causaste miles de muertes ¡Y mira! Has salido airoso de todas –la mirada maliciosa apareció en sus ojos, consciente de la tensión en la mandíbula del azabache.

–No entiendo a qué quiere llegar –dijo Harry, mas como un gruñido.

La mirada de Molly Weasley se ensombreció, miró sus manos, y cuando parecía dispuesta a hablar, no dijo nada. Suspiró y se enderezó.

–Necesito que me ayudes –dijo finalmente, Harry elevó ambas cejas.

– ¿Disculpe? –preguntó.

Harry, y todo el mundo mágico, sabían que Molly Weasley no era de pedir ayuda, ella y muchas otras personas con dinero. Consideró la Guerra Mágica, pero no, que recordara, ninguno de sus hijos era mortífago ¿Qué ayuda podía darle? Si bien había ayudado a los Malfoy fue porque lo habían ayudado, entonces decidió que lo justo era abogar por Lucius y Draco Malfoy alegando que "De no ser por ellos, no estaría aquí sentado, su señoría, Narcissa Malfoy me ayudó a sobrevivir". Después de aquello los mortífagos querían que Harry fuera su testigo, pero, según recordaba, ninguno de los Weasley fue parte del movimiento de Voldemort.

–No es fácil hablar de esto para mí, Potter, –suspiró Molly, Harry frunció el entrecejo– pero, en la Batalla de Hogwarts, mi marido Arthur –cerró los ojos, como si el nombrarlo le causara dolor o asco, Harry no supo identificarlo– corrió tras mi hijo Fred ¿Lo conocías? –Harry asintió ¿Quién no los conocía? Tenían una tienda y eran unos revoltosos en el colegio–. Bueno, Fred estaba convencido de que debía ayudarte en la batalla –suspiró y miró a Harry con despreció–. Y murió.

Harry sintió como se le revolvía el estomago, incapaz de pensar en Fred y George separados por la muerte, pero era la realidad y, dijeran lo que dijeran Ron y Hermione, era su culpa. Aun a sabiendas de ello, no lo demostró, no frente a Molly Weasley. Ya después tendría tiempo de joderse.

–Como ya dije, mi marido fue tras él –frunció el entrecejo– ¡Y murió! –Exclamó, soltando el llanto, uno desconsolado e impotente que a Harry le pareció falso– ¿Entiendes? ¡Mi hijo George es incapaz de mirarse en un espejo! ¡Dejó su tienda! Y a mi parecer –dijo, volviendo a serenarse– todo fue por tu culpa.

Harry suspiró y la miró incrédulo.

–Disculpe, señora, pero eso no tiene...

–Déjame terminar, Potter –dijo elevando la voz. Suspiró y acomodó su túnica–. Debido a las muertes, me temo que nos hemos quedado sin un solo galeón, y lo que tenemos lo usamos para comer –suspiró, Harry distinguió un tono rojizo en sus mejillas, se escucharon pasos en la parte de arriba de la casa, Molly desvió la mirada al techo y luego miró a Harry–. Quiero proponerte un trato, que nos beneficiará a ambos.

–No estoy interesado en n...

–Oh, vas a estarlo, Potter –dijo con tono amenazante. Harry frunció el entrecejo y la miró atento– tengo entendido que tienes cierto aprecio por mi hija –se recargó en el sillón y lo miró con interés– y no me refiero a ese que le tienes a tus... amigos –carraspeó y sonrió.

–No comprendo a que viene eso –dijo con incomodidad.

No era del todo mentira lo que decía la Molly Weasley. Harry había tenido un enamoramiento por Ginevra entre su quinto y sexto año en Hogwarts, una vez que supo su misión y su destino, no le importó mucho lo que pasara con su vida amorosa, así que dejó de pensar en ella. Sin embargo, después de todo lo que había pasado y sentido, en la única que podía pensar cuando le preguntaban por su pareja era Ginevra Weasley. Pero nunca le hizo caso en el colegio, mucho menos cuando salvó al mundo mágico ¿Por qué lo haría ahora? ¿Solo porque su madre lo decía? No tenía sentido.

Ginevra era, según la mayoría de las Gryffidor, la chica más insoportablemente irritante que pudo estar en la casa del viejo Godric. Harry creía que solo estaba frustrada por seguir las tradiciones de su casa, como su padrino lo había estado, y por tanto se desquitaba con los demás. A Harry solo lo había visto en los pasillos y una que otra vez en el Ministerio, nunca había mostrado el más mínimo interés por él, ni por nadie que conociera. Había rumores, de que su familia la obligaba a sacarle dinero a los sangre pura ricos del extranjero, seduciéndolos o simplemente hechizándolos, y por esa razón la gran parte de los alumnos de Hogwarts mostraban un repentino interés en ella. Harry la notó cuando estaba jugando un partido de Quidditch, la snitch estaba sobre una pelirroja con cara de pocos amigos, Harry se distrajo un momento observando sus ojos aburridos y su cabello lacio, era linda indudablemente, sacudió la cabeza antes de lanzarse contra la pelotita dorado y atraparla con éxito ganándose una mirada de curiosidad de la pelirroja antes de un bufido. Desde ese día la veía en todas partes, con el tiempo se enamoró de las pequeñas cosas que la hacían única. Como arrugar la nariz y hacer una mueca con su boca cuando alguien que no le agradaba entraba en la habitación, como se sentaba con las piernas cruzadas y la espalda recta en cualquier parte, como tensaba la mandíbula cuando la contradecían, como miraba por sobre el hombro a cualquiera que la llamara a sus espaldas, como entraba a la sala común, como suspiraba al hacer sus deberes, Harry tenía una lista mental de todo. Y aún así, estaba seguro de que Ginevra no lo quería.

Menos después de lo que le había dicho Molly Weasley. Ginevra y toda su familia lo consideraba responsable de la muerte de Arthur, su padre, y Fred, su hermano.

–Iré al grano, Potter –suspiró Molly–. Quiero que pagues todas nuestras deudas –dijo sin más.

Harry alzó las cejas, incrédulo e impresionado de lo que le estaban pidiendo.

–Claro, si no quieres que caigan sobre ti acusaciones que te aseguran una larga estadía en Azkaban –continuó, como si hablara del Ministro y sus propuestas para mejorar vete-a-saber-qué.

– ¿Me está amenazando? –Preguntó, incapaz de cerrar la boca.

–No, Potter, te estoy aconsejando qué hacer para que no cumpla mi advertencia, y advirtiendo que pasará si no sigues mi consejo ¿Se entiende? –dijo y sonrió. Estaba más que satisfecha con la cara de estupefacción que le estaba dando el azabache.

– ¿Cómo... cómo se supone que haga eso? ¿Así sin más le doy dinero para que pague quien-sabe-qué? –preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido, totalmente en shock, y rogando a Merlín y todos los magos que Ron bajara a salvarlo de esa manipuladora mujer.

– ¡No! ¡Por supuesto que no! –Exclamó escandalizada– Potter, no quiero un escándalo.

Harry frunció el entrecejo y miró el techo, escuchaba pasos ¡Por Merlín! ¿Ron no tenía hambre?

–Te casarás con mi hija, así será justo que tú...

–Nada de lo que dice me parece justo –dijo, algo frustrado.

–Mi esposo y mi hijo están muertos ¿Quieres hablar de justicia aquí o frente al Wizengamot?

Harry desconocía el origen de aquella confianza, pero Molly Weasley parecía completamente convencida de que ganaría un juicio frente al Wizengamot contra él. Lo peor, según él, era que nunca había estado en un juicio, como el acusado, donde el tema fuera la muerte de algún mago.

Y la idea de casarse con Ginevra, era simplemente espeluznante. ¿Casarte sin amor? ¿Por dinero? ¡No es la era medieval! ¡Todo era por dinero! ¿Realmente ella estaba dispuesta a abandonar su vida por pagar la de su madre? Porque, maldita sea, en el mundo mágico no podías darte el lujo de tener una esposa aquí y otras dos al sur, te debes a ella y solo a ella, y viceversa. ¿Realmente Ginevra era esa clase de chica?

¿Él sería capaz de ser como Molly Weasley tenía?

–Te daré cinco días para que lo pienses, Potter –dijo Molly, con altanería y el mentón elevado– es el tiempo que tardaré en comunicarme con Greeley –sonrió y se puso de pie–, un miembro importante del Wizengamot, cabe aclarar.

Harry bufó y guió a la señora Weasley a la salida. Molly abrió la puerta y antes de que saliera se giró sonriendo.

–Piensa lo que te conviene –entrecerró los ojos– somos una familia honorable, nunca podría conseguir una mejor esposa, créeme –suspiró y abotonó su túnica–. Eres el hijo de un notable sangre pura y el ahijado del que fue un heredero legitimo que te dejó todo, eres dueño de una gran fortuna ¿Qué daño te haría darnos unos cuantos Galeones? A cambio de tener a mi hija a tu lado.

Harry la miró con fastidio y evidente enfado, a Molly le causó gracia. Desapareció dejando una risa como eco. Harry suspiró y se recargó contra la puerta. Creía que sería un buen día.

– ¿Harry? –Gritó Ron, bajando las escaleras y mirando a todas partes con la varita en mano– ¿estás con alguien? –preguntó. Harry suspiró, haciendo un ademán para que guardara la varita.

–La señora Weasley estaba aquí –suspiró. Ron frunció el entrecejo y bufó.

– ¿Y qué quería? –Preguntó con desdén– Esa mujer solo ve por ella y por ella.

Harry suspiró, le contó todo lo que había pasado, intentando pensar qué hacer. Ir al Wizengamot no parecía tan mal, había salvado al mundo mágico, pero a costa de muchas vidas que Molly Weasley estaría dispuesta a sacar a relucir. Y luego estaba eso de casarse y pagar las deudas de la familia Weasley. Se sentía responsable por la muerte de ambos hombres de la familia ¿pero pagarle los caprichos a Molly? No le parecía ni justo ni correcto, por más que Ginevra le gustara. Lo estaban manipulando, y ya había tenido suficiente con que lo llamaran la marioneta de Dumbledore como para ser el títere de los Weasley.

– ¡De ninguna manera, Harry! –dijo Ron, completamente escandalizado y furioso– ¡No dejes que esa familia te manipule! ¿Sabes cuantas veces intentaron emparentarme con ellos?

Harry sonrió de lado y asintió. Claro que sabía, es su mejor amigo desde que entró al Expreso de Hogwarts, alegando ser el blanco de los gemelos Weasley por ser pelirrojo. Había sido un buen día, y aquel año llevadero, Ron daba polémica por el parentesco que tenía con Percy, Fred y George Weasley, cuando pasaron dos meses se hizo historia, Ron no tenía nada en común con los Weasley que no fuera el cabello y unas cuantas pecas. Cuando Ginevra llegó, la polémica volvió pero la pelirroja se encargo de negarlo a todos lo que los miraran a ambos de manera seguida y repetitiva.

–Claro que si, pero no se qué hacer... –suspiró.

Hermione apareció dos horas más tarde, envuelta en llamas verdes y ceniza, casi como sintiendo la desesperación de Harry.

– ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes? –Preguntó incrédula, cuando Harry intentó contarle y Ron exageraba lo sucedido– ¡Esa mujer es una arpía! Ha ido por lo menos cuatro veces al ministerio en busca del prestamista, Tiberius Merry, obviamente para un préstamo –bufó y miró el techo.

–Igual no me sirve de nada esa información, ya sé porqué quiere dinero, solo tengo que decidir si arriesgarme a sus artimañas o irme directamente a sus artimañas y las de su hija –dijo, con la cabeza martillándole. Ron suspiró y miró a Hermione en busca de una solución.

–Cásate con ella –dijo Hermione de pronto. Harry y Ron la miraron incrédulos, sorprendidos por la sonrisa que adornaba su rosto– ¡Eso es! Que tonta ¡claro! Solo le importa el dinero, no se molestó en leer absolutamente nada sobre actas.

Ron bufó, inclinándose hacia Hermione.

– ¿Te importaría hablar en la misma lengua? ¿O por lo menos ubicarnos en el mismo canal? –dijo con una sonrisa falsa, Harry sonrió y miró a Hermione, con su expresión de "lo leí en alguna parte y es la solución perfecta".

Hermione sonrió y miro a ambos.

–Cuando te casas en el mundo mágico, gracias a sus leyes, solo el hombre tiene permitido realizar las cuentas y Gringotts tiene nuevas leyes –sonrió, Harry conocía esa sonrisa, se estaba preparando para citar un libro– "Cuando el cliente retire una cantidad elevada, por orden del comité de control del oro (Sección Once, articulo quince de la pagina 347, apartado de Gringotts), es necesario realizar un acta donde se aclare y especifique el destino de dicha cantidad, con fecha y firma del duende encargado de las llaves en Gringotts, jefe del área administrativa del Ministerio y jefe del comité de control del Oro"

– ¿Y para los mortales? –dijo Ron, con el entrecejo fruncido. Hermione gruñó, ignorando la risa de Harry.

–Me refiero a que, si Harry se casa con Ginevra, pagaría las deudas de los Weasley, y no serán un solo Knut –dijo con gracia, Harry la miró con los ojos entrecerrados, comenzando a comprender a donde quería llegar su amiga–, tendrás que retirar una gran cantidad de dinero de Gringotts, con la nueva ley tendrás que hacer un acta en donde podrás aclarar que pagas la deuda de la familia de tu esposa –sonrió entusiasta. Harry asintió, comenzando a comprender–: Si los Weasley no saben esto...

–Tampoco saben los derechos que a Ginevra le corresponden como mi esposa –siguió Harry, en completo éxtasis– ¡Pagaría sus deudas con el dinero que le corresponde a ella! –exclamó eufórico.

Hermione y Harry rieron, completamente convencidos de que aquello no fallaría.

¿Y cómo están seguros de que ellos, los Weasley, no saben de las actas? –preguntó Ron, algo desconcertado. Harry frunció el entrecejo pensando, Hermione cruzó las piernas, lista para explicar con simpleza algo que parecía complejo.

–Porque el mago millonario Robert Retson es soltero, y Molly lo conoce –bufó, como si le aburriera hablar de ello– ¡Y no se ha casado con él!

Ron quedó pensativo, miró a Harry y luego a Hermione, que asentían concordando con las leyes del Ministerio y el banco.

–Entonces... –interrumpió Ron– ¿Tú crees esa historia de que Arthur Weasley estaba bajo un filtro de amor?

Harry se sentó a su lado, palmeándole la espalada. Hermione lo miró apenada, carraspeando continuamente.

–Somos tu familia, Ron –susurró Harry. Ron asintió–. Siempre serás mi hermano –volvió a palmearle la espalda–. Que esa familia no nos aflija –sonrió. Hermione y Ron se sonrieron antes de asentir a Harry–, saldremos de esta, como siempre.

Los tres amigos rieron, convencidos de que la solución era unirse con la familia Weasley. Completamente ajenos a la discusión que tenía Ginevra con su madre Molly por "venderla a un asqueroso mestizo, cuando Dahir Jefers estaba dispuesto a tenerla como reina, como los sangre pura que eran".

¡Hola! Y bienvenido/as a otra de mis obras. Me llamo Daniela (Díganme Danny o Dan) y me encanta escribir más que nada: Hanny, Jily y Wolfstar (Hablando del universo de Harry Potter).

Bueno, esta se me ocurrió escribiendo un relato (¡Ey! Ginevra -OneShots-), me decidí por ponerle una trama que diera más referencia al titulo, que lo remarcara aún más.

Como se dieron cuenta, los capítulos no son cortos, así que tardare en actualizar pero no abandonaré, ni pausaré ni eliminaré 3

Espero les haya gustado el primer capitulo y me acompañen en los que siguen :) Prometo no defraudarlas.

Voten, compartan y comenten que les pareció.

Revews please 3

-Danny :)


	2. Telón

"Telón"

Jueves 08/10/1998

Harry escuchó el octavo suspiro de Ron, estaban durmiéndose. Habían estado hablando hasta tarde con Hermione sobre lo que harían respecto al trato de la señora Weasley, revisando libros y constituciones sobre el banco y el ministerio, suponiendo qué cosas podían desconocer los Weasley que pudieran usar a su favor. No era mucho, ya que Ginevra podía conocer ciertas cosas y a final de cuentas seguía siendo su dinero. Descubrieron que el tiempo mínimo para estar casado eran catorce meses. Entonces intentaron planear alguna manera de que Ginevra se separara de Harry mucho antes, y solo tuvieron una idea: fastidiarla, a ver quién se cansaba primero del otro. Pero Harry era incapaz de hacer eso, y cualquier daño en general. Así que el plan quedó descartado. Solo quedaba pasar los meses junto a ella.

–Lamento que tengas que pasar tanto tiempo con ella, Harry –dijo Ron cuando leyeron el pequeño artículo. Harry se encogió de hombros y miró a Hermione.

– ¿Ella no te gustaba, Harry? –preguntó, con una ceja elevada y los labios temblándole en una sonrisa.

–En quinto, Hermione –respondió, volviendo a encogerse de hombros. Ambos amigos rieron ante la cara de fastidio de Harry, porque, dijera lo que dijera, sabían que la apreciaba y no le haría ningún daño.

Investigaron quién era Jack Greeley, y porqué tenía el poder de enviarlo a Azkaban, resultó ser el gerente del Departamento del Control de Seguridad en Hechizos, pertenecía al Wizengamot por apoyar a los Aurores e Inefables, el hombre era muy inteligente y astuto. Era un amigo cercano a Arthur Weasley, así que la familia contaba con su total apoyo, si la señora Weasley iba a pedirle que lo metiera en Azkaban hasta que se pudriera, Greeley encontraría la forma de cumplir con ello.

–Pues que idiota –dijo Ron, caminando a la oficina detrás de Harry–. Venderse a esa mujer, pobre idiota más bien.

–Ron –dijo Harry, con media sonrisa y mirada obvia–. Por supuesto que no lo hace solo por su amistad con el señor Weasley –Ron se quedó mirando la espalda de Harry con el entrecejo fruncido.

– ¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó, alcanzándolo en su oficina. Harry lo miró y rió.

–Greeley está interesado en ella –dijo con simpleza, sacando unos papeles de su escritorio–. Haría lo que fuera por esa mujer.

Y era cierto. Muchos hombres estaban interesados en Molly Weasley, y había muchos más ahora que se sabía que era viuda. La señora Weasley no era fea, se tenía la creencia de que siendo Sangre Pura se era más apuesto, en algunas ocasiones era cierto y esta lo era. Cuando Harry y Hermione crearon esa teoría se estaban yendo a lo más disparatado, pero resultó ser cierto.

–Harry ¿Por qué venimos nosotros, y no ella? –preguntó Ron, después de bostezar por novena vez.

–Porque ella es capaz de ofenderse y enviarme a prisión y, si te soy sincero, no quiero verte con una reja de por medio –dijo Harry con sarcasmo, recargándose en el auto–. Además, eso acordamos.

Después de la ardua investigación y de que hubieran acordado aceptar el trato de la señora Weasley, dos días después de su visita, Harry la llamó por la Red Flú. Fue muy breve ya que la señora Weasley iba a salir con su hijo.

–Me alegra que hayas tomado la decisión más sensata –dijo con una sonrisa.

–Por supuesto, solo necesito verla para comentar un par de cosas con usted –dijo Harry, con ganas de estornudar por las cenizas.

– ¡Oh! ¿Podrías ir el jueves a casa de los Selwyn? –Dijo, tomando su bolso– Estaré ahí por la noche, entre las seis y siete, podremos hablar.

–Está bien, la veré ahí –y sin más Harry sacó la cabeza de la chimenea.

Harry creía que había sido demasiado sencillo para el drama que la señora Weasley le había puesto a la situación, por lo tanto, también creía que la salida con su hijo era una mentira. La señora Weasley no tenía una buena reputación en cuanto a la sinceridad.

–Bueno ¿Y qué le dirás entonces? –Harry alzó los hombros y resopló.

–Le diré lo de la fiesta de Halloween –susurró, metiendo las manos al bolsillo–. Que presentaré a Ginevra como mi novia ese día.

–No me parece buena idea, Harry, las personas de esas fiestas solo saben criticar y... –Ron hizo muecas, Harry volvió a encogerse de hombros–. Amigo, sería fantástico que extendieras tu vocabulario a más que alzar los hombros, en serio –dijo con una falsa sonrisa. Harry rió le dio un golpe en el hombro.

–Lo lamento, ahora vivo en la resignación –sonrió– y así lo demuestro.

Ambos amigos rieron justo cuando la puerta se abrió, mostrando una mujer de cabello café oscuro atado en medio moño, con parpados caídos que marcaban aún más su mirada altanera, labios rectos y pintados de verde opaco, pómulos marcados, espalda y barbilla recta: Quinatra Selwyn.

Quinatra Selwyn es la media hermana de Molly Weasley, por parte de su madre. La conocieron gracias a su marido, Solven Selwyn, en una cena del Ministerio, donde era invitado especial por ser un importante miembro donador de la institución que ayuda al Hospital San Mungo. Quinatra estuvo toda la velada con cara asqueada, y no le dirigía la mirada a nadie que no tuviera una cámara propia en Gringotts y fuera sangre pura, con la excepción de Harry.

–Buenas noches –dijo con tono frío y cortante, tenía una copa de vino en la mano, adornada con una joya que Harry desconocía– Quinatra Selwyn– extendió una mano, mostrando unas largas uñas y un anillo. Harry besó el dorso de su mano y sonrió quedamente al apartarse. Aquella noche llevaba un vestido negro, con los labios pintados de café obscuro–. Cualquiera te conoce aquí, Potter, pero creí que no vendrías, me dijeron que no te agradaba el personal del Ministerio –sonrió con falsedad. Harry carraspeó y miró alrededor en busca de sus amigos.

–No me desagrada –dijo Harry, encontrando a Ron junto a Hermione al otro lado del salón–, antes si, por ignorar los verdaderos problemas.

– ¡Pero ya lo han cambiado! ¿No? –Ensanchó su sonrisa y elevó ambas cejas–. Desde que derrotaste al Señor Oscuro y Shacklebolt obtuvo el puesto de Ministro –hizo un gesto para restarle importancia–, aunque eso conllevó muchos relevos –elevó una ceja, como retando a Harry.

–Pero más justicia, señora Selwyn –Harry sonrió con orgullo y encontró la mirada de Hermione, que hablaba con Olivia Yorkent, e inmediatamente se dio cuenta del apuro en el que Harry estaba al hablar con esa mujer– El Ministerio es más humano desde que Kingsley está como Ministro.

–Al igual que inútiles –dijo con sorna y sonrisa torcida.

–Buenas noches, señor Selwyn –saludó Hermione, parándose junto a Harry–. Disculpe que haya escuchado y que comente su tema de conversación, pero yo creo que Kingsley hace un mejor trabajo con los departamentos y las leyes, además de la eficacia con la que hace funcionar las leyes y las demandas de la comunidad tanto mágica como muggle –terminó con una pequeña sonrisa, Harry sonrió y asintió de acuerdo con ella, disfrutando la cara incrédula que tenía la señora Selwyn.

–Y además, Potter, contratan a cualquier mago, sin tomar en cuenta su estatus –su sonrisa se volvió altanera, carraspeó y asintió ligeramente–. Espero volver a encontrarte.

Y sin más se retiró. Hermione la miró hasta que se perdió entre la multitud, luego miró a Harry.

–Por eso Ron detesta las cenas del Ministerio, Harry –dijo, entrelazando sus brazos y comenzando a caminar hacia Olivia–. Los sangre pura siguen creyéndose superiores –alzó los hombros y sonrió con burla–, no saben que ninguna familia en la actualidad es completamente pura.

Harry estaba de acuerdo. Seguían comportándose como si fueran únicos y merecieran más que el resto. Cuando fue nombrado Jefe del Cuartel de Aurores tuvo que convivir con magos de cualquier estatus, fue entonces que comprendió el por qué a su padrino le enfermaba su familia, a él también comenzaban a enfermarlo. Sus ideas y formas, sus expresiones y ademanes, eran irritantes. Cuando recordaba lo poco que su padrino le Había contado sobre las familias sangre pura y su comportamiento pensaba de inmediato en Quinatra Selwyn.

–Adelante –dijo Quinatra, desde el umbral con su usual voz fría y cortante. Harry y Ron se miraron antes de entrar a la casa– Molly tarda en llegar –cerró la puerta y caminó por delante de ambos amigos con elegancia altanera–. Estaba con Bistriz ¿lo conocen? –Harry y Ron volvieron a intercambiar miradas, incrédulos y confundidos–, por supuesto que no –rió con burla– Bistriz Tolent, el sastre, le gusta hacer túnicas ara la familia.

Abrió un par de puertas y continuó caminando. Ron rodó los ojos y miró mal a la mujer, Harry le hizo muecas para que no dijera nada insensato frente a esa mujer. Quinatra se detuvo frente a otra puerta, formada principalmente de cristal.

–Tomen asiento, mi elfina traerá té –anunció con una sonrisa–. Entonces ¿Para qué quieren ver a Molly? –preguntó, cambiando su mirada a una inquisitiva. Harry carraspeó.

–Necesitaba acordar algo sobre la fiesta de Halloween –respondió con simpleza, como si la cosa fuera sencilla.

– ¡Oh! ¿Harás pública tu relación con mi sobrina? –preguntó con un brillo en los ojos. Ron parpadeó incrédulo a lo que había escuchado, Harry se había quedado sin palabras–. Ella me contó sobre su relación –sonrió y suspiró–, se veía tan ilusionada. Me dijo que no podía esperar a que todo el mundo supiera cuanto te quería.

–Sí, es sobre eso –dijo Harry, desconcertado ¿Cuándo había pasado aquello?–. Pero necesito que la señora Weasley me diga si le parece bien.

– ¡Le va a fascinar, ya verás! Mi hermana también está muy feliz –sonrió y unió sus manos.

Quizá Ginevra era muy especial para Quinatra, porque hablaba con mucha emoción de ella, a pesar de su semblante y tono de voz, se notaba la diferencia cuando en el tema salía a flote el nombre de su sobrina.

Una elfina apareció delante de la puerta de cristal, con tetera y tazas humeantes, cucharillas, azucarera, galletas y servilletas sobre una bandeja de plata. La dejó sobre la mesa y se inclinó hasta que su nariz tocó el piso.

– ¿Se les ofrece algo más? –preguntó con voz chillona.

–Retírate –dijo Quinatra en tono cortante. La elfina volvió a hacer una reverencia mientras asentía, cuando se incorporó una oreja de murciélago le tembló.

–Su hermana está aquí, ama –anunció, haciendo la voz más chillona.

– ¡Pues anda por ella! ¿Por qué sigues ahí parada? –Harry y Ron dieron un brinco en su lugar ante el grito de Quinatra, la elfina asintió con más entusiasmo antes de desaparecer–. Es una tonta inútil –bufó.

Harry miró a Ron a modo de advertencia, porque éste era capaz de sacar a flote la P.E.D.D.O. que Hermione fundó y tanto ignoraron, pero solo bajó la mirada, con la mandíbula fruncida. Molly Weasley atravesó la puerta de cristal con una mueca de fastidio, la elfina iba detrás de ella con otra taza, cucharilla y servilleta en otra bandeja. Molly se acercó a saludar a Quinatra con un beso en la mejilla.

–Buenas noches –dijo, al tiempo que la elfina desaparecía–. Tengo que decirlo, Quinatra, tu elfina es algo torpe.

– ¿Algo? ¡Completamente! –Bufó Quinatra– No sabe lo que hace –rodó los ojos, tomando una taza de té–. Adelante, caballeros, es Pu-erh* nada que les haga daño –dijo con gracia.

–Quinatra ¿podrías dejarme hablar con Potter en el despacho? –dijo Molly. Ron miró a Harry, con esa mirada de "te lo dije".

Habían discutido quién acompañaría a Harry a casa de los Selwyn, Hermione, recordando el incidente de la cena en el Ministerio, decidió que lo más "prudente" era que lo acompañara Ron, para que ni Quinatra ni Molly se mostraran indiferentes. Sin embargo, no había gran diferencia en el trato como Hermione había creído y como Ron había asegurado.

–Claro, adelante –Quinatra sonrió y apuntó una puerta al fondo de la sala. Molly asintió y se puso de pie.

–Potter.

Harry, miró significativamente a Ron. Quinatra haría preguntas, y Ron, por más desesperado que estuviese no debía decirle nada. Le prometió con la mirada no demorar en el despacho, y sobre todo, salir completo y listo para irse. Sin más caminó detrás de Molly, y una vez dentro del despacho cerró la puerta detrás de s.

– ¿Y bien? ¿Qué era lo que querías aclarar?

–Quería proponerle el presentar a Ginevra como mi novia, en la fiesta de Halloween –dijo con confianza, a pesar de que la mirada de Molly quería hacerlo flaquear.

–Mi intención, Potter, era que el matrimonio se llevara a cabo lo antes posible –dijo, alzando ambas cejas.

–Lo sé. Tomé en cuenta que usted no quería ningún tipo de escándalo ante la comunidad mágica, así que propongo utilizar los eventos como telón ¿Me explico? –dijo Harry, haciendo ademanes.

–Te escucho –dijo Molly, más como una orden.

–Usemos la fiesta de Halloween para presentarla como mi novia, aunque nos hayamos casado antes, usemos la fiesta de Navidad para anunciar el compromiso, aunque ya vivamos juntos, y finalmente la fiesta de San Patricio daremos a conocer nuestro matrimonio, aunque ya estén saldadas todas las cuentas de su familia –explicó Harry–. Como un telón, se supone que está para separar el escenario, y todo lo que ocurre tras bambalinas, del público.

–Comprendo perfectamente, y me parece fantástico –sonrió–. Me alegra que estés cooperando.

–Sí, no lo dudo –dijo Harry, sin vergüenza y con una pequeña sonrisa.

–Potter, cumple con todo lo que estipula la tradicional fiesta de Halloween ¿de acuerdo? –dijo, caminando a la puerta.

–Por supuesto, mi amiga Hermione me ayudará en todo lo que usted me pida –dijo con una sonrisa orgullosa. Molly suspiró y asintió.

–Te enviaré una lechuza, para acordar la fecha del matrimonio ¿de acuerdo? –Harry asintió, ansioso por irse de aquella casa.

Salieron del despacho para encontrarse con la mirada burlona de Quinatra, y la notable incomodidad de Ron. Harry suspiró y se acercó a su amigo.

–Gracias por recibirnos, señora Selwyn. Nos retiramos –dijo Harry, lo más educado que pudo. No le agradaba la idea de que Quinatra Selwyn estuviera hostigando a su amigo.

– ¡Claro! Mi elfina los acompañará a la puerta –dijo con la misma sonrisa, dejando caer los parpados–. Espero que trates bien a mi sobrina, Potter.

Harry sonrió y asintió. Ron salió delante de Harry, ambos ignorando las miradas de Molly y Quinatra. Una vez que volvieron a estar dentro del auto, ambos suspiraron.

–Fueron los diez minutos más incómodos de toda mi vida, Harry –dijo, pasando las manos por su rostro–. Esa mujer quería saber quién era y todo eso, está más interesada que yo en mi estatus de sangre ¿puedes creerlo? –exclamó con incredulidad. Harry volvió a suspirar.

–Sí, te creo, y lamento que hayas tenido que pasar por eso –le sonrió con suavidad. Ron alzó los hombros y asintió.

–No te preocupes, estoy acostumbrado.

–Como sea, vamos por Hermione, querrá saber todo lo que ha pasado –Harry encendió el auto y condujo hasta Grimmauld Place, donde Hermione los esperaba en el #12 con la cena lista y un sin fin de preguntas.

Harry le contó lo que le había dicho a la señora Weasley, ella también creía que había sido demasiado sencillo para todo el drama que había hecho la mujer. Hermione dijo que investigaría la temática de la fiesta de Halloween, ya que cada año era diferente y Molly Weasley era una de las organizadoras. La fiesta sería grande y muy elegante, Hermione conocía mucho sobre las nuevas fiestas que había organizado la comunidad mágica desde que la Segunda Guerra llegó a su fin, lo habían hecho a modo de "Borrón y Cuenta Nueva*". Hermione, con la intención de trabajar en un puesto alto en el ministerio, estaba totalmente actualizada en cuanto a las leyes y costumbres impuestas, tanto por la comunidad como por el Ministro.

–No te preocupes, Harry –dijo con una sonrisa–. Haremos que todas esas personas no tengan que criticar –Harry le sonrió y asintió, antes de mirar a Ron.

– ¿Todo bien, amigo? ¿Qué te dijo Selwyn? –preguntó a Ron. Este suspiró e hizo un ademán para restarle importancia.

–Lo mismo que todas las personas –alzó los hombros–. Creen que sé quien es mi madre –sonrió con ironía–, y peor, creen que les diría si lo supiera –rió sin gracia.

–No les hagas caso, todos son unos interesados –dijo Hermione, sonriendo ante la actitud indiferente de Ron

–Exacto –sonrió Harry–. Marianne siempre será tu madre –Ron asintió antes de abrir los ojos más de lo normal.

– ¡Harry! –Gritó, ganándose una mala mirada de Hermione– ¿No piensas decirle sobre esto?

–Sí, pero no ahora, sabes que no le agradan los Weasley, ella mejor que nadie sabe muchas cosas de esa familia. No quiero que la fastidien como lo hizo Selwyn contigo ¿está bien? –Ron asintió y volvió a relajarse. Hermione se acercó a é, con cara curiosa.

–Ron, ¿nunca le has preguntado a Marianne como llegaste a su vida? –preguntó, con la cabeza ladeada y voz suave. Ron asintió y alzó los hombros.

–Sí, me dijo que fue dos años después de la muerte de Charles y que fue gracias a un sanador.

– ¿Y no te gustaría saber más? –preguntó con una mirada dulce. Ron miró un rato a la mesa antes de encogerse de hombros.

–No lo sé. Me encantaría saber de dónde vengo, pero tengo miedo ¿no se los había dicho ya? –miro a ambos amigos antes de suspirar–. Tengo miedo, porque no sé si mi familia está viva, por qué no crecí con ellos, si me querrían... no lo sé, son muchas emociones que no me gustaría experimentar... –Hermione sonrió, aguantando una risa.

– ¿Explotarías? –Ron sonrío y asintió

–Siento tanto como una cucharita –dijo con una sonrisa. Los tres amigos rompieron a reír antes de mirarse entre sí.

–Ron –lo llamó Harry–, si tu quisieras saber de dónde vienes, cuenta con mi total ayuda –dijo con solemnidad. Ron asintió y sonrió.

–Quizás luego.

–Cuando tú quieras, Ron. –Siguió Hermione. Ron asintió y les sonrió.

Molly llegó a su casa cerca de las diez de la noche. Su hija la esperaba frente a la chimenea, con las piernas y brazos cruzados. Molly la miró y se sentó frente a ella, sin decir nada.

– ¿Y bien? –dijo finalmente Ginevra.

–Se casarán antes de que te presente como su novia –dijo con naturalidad. Ginevra la miró incrédula–. Yo impondré la fecha de su casamiento, y no quiero reclamos.

–Madre –dijo Ginevra, respirando hondo, con la mandíbula tensa–. Si él está dispuesto a pagar las deudas sin ningún matrimonio de por medio ¿Por qué insistes con eso?

– ¿¡Por qué!? ¡Despierta, Ginevra! No podemos darnos el lujo de atraer la atención de esa manera, además, que Potter saque un montón de dinero y no lo gaste en sus cosas será motivo de chismes, y lo que menos necesito es un escándalo –dijo con fastidio–. Así que haz el favor de cooperar y buscarte un bonito atuendo blanco.

– ¿Para qué? –preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

–Para la fiesta de Halloween, será al blanco, por eso de la Primera Guerra mágica –sonrió con sorna, poniéndose de pie para subir a su habitación.

–Madre –la llamó Ginevra, con una mueca de confusión– ¿quieres hacerle daño a Potter? –preguntó en voz baja.

– ¿Por qué lo preguntas, Ginevra? –respondió con fastidio.

–Porque... –Ginevra frunció el entrecejo, negó y le sonrió quedamente a su madre–. Olvídalo, descansa.

Molly asintió y subió las escaleras. Ginevra suspiró y volvió a quitar el cojín sobre el que estaba sentada, ocultando una carta. Tomó el sobre y lo rompió, sacó la carta y la desdobló.

Ginevra Weasley

Señorita Weasley, con un muy cordial saludo de antemano, esperaba que me hiciera el honor de asistir a la fiesta de Halloween, que organiza la comunidad mágica, como mi acompañante.

Sería un privilegio contar con su compañía durante la velada.

Espero su respuesta.

Atentamente

Dahir Jefers.

Suspiró y volvió a doblar la carta. Maldijo mentalmente, las estúpidas ideas de su madre, las malditas nuevas tradiciones y por sobre todo a Harry Potter. Porque estaba dispuesta a estar con Dahir Jefers, a pesar de aparentar un feliz noviazgo con el imbécil de Potter.

Solo necesitaba planear muy bien sus movimientos.

Una vez que su familia se encontrara bien económicamente, fastidiaría a Potter hasta que la dejara, así podría estar con Dahir Jefers. Tan solo esperaba que ésta la quisiera tanto como para estar dispuesto a no ser nada por el frente del telón, detrás de este, serían la pareja feliz que siempre deseó, Potter podría estar con cualquiera, como siempre decía Sofía Brent-brout.

Ginevra conocía a Potter, no se creía su careta de "salvé al mundo mágico así que soy muy noble" ¡Já! Para noble, los elfos domésticos. Potter era arrogante, narcisista, egoísta, interesado, y podría seguir pero ya eran las once de la noche. Volvió a suspirar, pero de pronto, sonrió.

Mañana le daría una pequeña visita a Potter, después de ir con Sofía, como no, a pedirle una mejor descripción del que sería su marido.

Aclararía unas cuantas cosas con él.

Pu-erh: Conocido como Té Rojo en Occidente, su nombre proviene de Pu'er de Yunnan, China, que es de donde procede.

Borrón y Cuenta Nueva: Idea de olvidar deudas, errores y enfados y continuar como si nunca hubiesen existido, proviene de la Era Medieval, donde los Monjes escribían libros minuciosamente con tinta, si llegaba a correrse tenían que comenzar de nuevo. Es muy común en Latinoamérica.

¡Hola! Ya les traje el segundo capítulo, una disculpa por la hora y muchas gracias por sus comentarios de apoyo y buen recibimiento. Le estoy poniendo todas las ganas del mundo a esto.

Quiero que sepan que dedico mi fin de semana a escribir "Complicado" y entre semana, cuando tengo tiempo libre escribo "¡Ey! Ginevra (One-Shots)", sin embargo comenzaré la escuela mañana, así que no se me alteren si no hay capítulos a diario.

Publiqué la segunda parte de "Venganza", no sé si percataron ya que edité el capitulo donde anuncié esta historia. Bueno también lamento si fue un mal capitulo, mi humor no ha sido el mejor esos días. Una y mil disculpas.

Bueno, espero escribir muy pronto el tercer capitulo, en esta obra no habrá imagenes, dejaré todo a su imaginación y un dato: Ningun nombre sale al azar en esta obra, todos tendrán su rol de importancia en algún punto ;).

Espero sus lindos comentarios.

Voten, comenten y compartan.

Díganme, con sinceridad que les pareció. 3

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Danny :).


	3. Pendientes Relevantes

"Pendientes Relevantes"

Viernes 09/10/1998

Ginevra suspiró y entró a la tienda Golden Golding, con la esperanza de encontrar a Bistriz Tolent en ella. Una campanilla sonó como bienvenida, unos instantes después apareció Sofía Brent-brout, con una sonrisa en el rostro, una cinta métrica en el cuello y una esponjita de alfileres en la mano.

– ¡Ginevra! Que gusto verte –dijo con emoción. Ginevra sonrió con falsedad y le dio un corto abrazo.

–Igualmente, Sofía, necesito una túnica nueva ¿Está Bistriz? –pregunta con una sonrisa ladeada. Sofía asiente y ríe.

–Sabes que si ¡Le encanta venir por las mañanas! –Vuelve a reír y camina por la misma puerta por la que salió, con Ginevra a sus espaldas–. Pero dime ¿para qué ocasión? –gira el rostro para sonreírle, Ginevra solo eleva los hombros, restándole importancia.

–La fiesta de Halloween, por supuesto –Sofía se sorprende, pero rápidamente borra su expresión, volviendo a sonreír.

– ¡Cierto! Tu madre la organiza ¿no? –Ginevra solo asiente– Siéntate, llamaré a Bistriz –Sofía señala el sillón de terciopelo rojo que denota en la habitación antes de desaparecer tras una puerta de madera. Ginevra toma asiento y suspira.

Su idea original era ir a ver a Potter, dejar un par de cosas en claro y luego ir por su nueva túnica, o vestido o cualquier cosa blanca, a esas alturas de su vida iría a la dichosa fiesta con la vieja cortina de su abuela, la que tanto se empeñaba en mantener blanca. Sin embargo, su madre iría al Ministerio por razones que no le quería decir y que, sinceramente, tampoco quería saber, entonces se vio obligada a pasar primero a la tienda, pidiéndoles a todos los magos que Bistriz estuviera ahí.

Necesitaba decirle a Potter que no sería otra de sus brujas, que estaba realmente interesada en Dahir Jefers, y que firmar el acta de su matrimonio no los convertía en la pareja más feliz del mundo. Tendría solo su apellido hasta que los Weasley recuperaran su estabilidad económica, y luego, no más Potter en su vida. También necesitaba hablar con Dahir, explicarle que no iría al baile porque Potter ahora era su novio, y necesitaba hacerlo antes porque para la presentación del baile ya todos sabrían que es la pareja de Potter. Simplemente fabuloso, engañaría a todo el mundo.

– ¡Ginevra, cariño! –Exclamó Bistriz, saliendo por la puerta de madera delante de Sofía–. No sabes cuánto extrañaba hacer vestidos para ti linda –se acerco a Ginevra y la abrazó, esta le devolvió el abrazo con la misma sonrisa que le había dedicado a Sofía.

–Había venido, pero no estabas –dijo haciendo una mueca–, tuve que probar otras cosas, pero nada como tus fabulosas túnicas, lo juro –ambos rieron y Bistriz tomó asiento junto a ella–. Sofía me dijo que quieres algo para el baile de Halloween –sonrió con complicidad –Ginevra asintió lentamente– ¿Ya tienes pareja?

Ginevra suspiró con desconcierto pero igualmente asintió. No era la pregunta que esperaba, pero estaba hablando con Bistriz Tolent, hablaba de cualquier cosa menos de túnicas, y finalmente le quedaban fabulosas. Sofía aplaudió con emoción, sentándose frente a ellos en un banquillo.

– ¿Y? –Preguntó Bistriz– ¿Quién es tu pareja? –Ambos, Sofía y Bistriz la miraron con impaciencia, esperando su respuesta, saboreando la nueva noticia, o escándalo.

–Harry Potter.

Sofía frunció el entrecejo mientras Bistriz sonreía enormemente, no se percataron de lo poco que a la pelirroja le importaba su pareja.

– ¡Qué maravilla! –Rió Bistriz–. Precisamente se acaban de ir, él y sus dos amiguillos, esos con los que anda siempre –dijo, restándole importancia a su presencia–. También venían para lo de la fiesta.

No hablaron más, de inmediato Bistriz arrastró a Ginevra hasta otra sala, donde había un montón de papeles, diseños, telas, plumas, gises, listones, piedras y joyas por todas partes. Le tomó medidas mientras parloteaba sobre Potter y sus dos amigos.

–Lo curioso, Ginevra –dijo Sofía, con un brillo en la mirada–, es que ninguno mencionó su pareja.

Ginevra conocía a Sofía, hacía preguntas "sutiles" acerca del chisme del día, o sobre algo que escuchó, lo hacía con tal de saber la verdad o desatar un caos. Sofía sabía mucho del mundo mágico, al igual que Bistriz, solo que éste no te decía las cosas tan fácilmente, había que ser preciso en cuanto a lo que pedías, para que te diera la mayor cantidad de datos posibles, y, obviamente, ofrecer una buena cantidad de galeones.

– No te emociones tanto, Sofía –dijo mientras le daba la espalda a Bistriz para que midiera sus hombros–. Si no me lo hubieran preguntado, tampoco se los habría dicho, a –carraspeó– Harry y a mí nos gusta la discreción –sonrió con altanería y volvió a girarse para medir su brazo.

– ¡Muy bien! Tengo tu vestido ideal, Ginevra –dijo con una sonrisa, deteniéndose un segundo en mirar mal a Sofía–. Lo enviaré la próxima semana ¿Está bien?

–Perfecto –dijo. Sonrió y le tendió una bolsa con vario galeones– ¿Así está bien? –Bistriz sacó un puño de galeones antes de devolverle la bolsa.

–Con esto está bien –le guiñó un ojo– por la amistad, cariño.

Ginevra salió de Golden Golding, dispuesta a ir al Ministerio, y hablar seriamente con Potter. Con ese pensamiento en mente, se desapareció. Y apareció junto a otros tantos magos en el Atrio, y después de la fastidiosa rutina para entrar, logró entrar en un elevador, y espero a que este llegara al piso de Seguridad Mágica.

–Disculpe –la llamó la secretaria, Ginevra la miró con fastidio, aquella chica suplía a Sofía cuando ésta quería trabajar en Golden Golding, y no era de su agrado, además de que tenía el tiempo contado– ¿A quién busca? Necesito...

–Harry Potter me está esperando –y sin más caminó a la puerta que tenía la placa "Harry J. Potter".

Potter alzó la mirada del pergamino que estaba escribiendo cuando Ginevra abrió y cerró la puerta bruscamente tras ella, luego frunció el entrecejo. No estaba seguro si su visita era buena o mala, pero su rostro inexpresivo no le daba indicios de nada. Carraspeó y miró detrás de ella.

–Vengo sola –dijo, con voz neutra. Harry no recordaba que hablara así, realmente no recordaba cuando habló con ella por última vez–, y solo quiero hablar contigo sobre el trato.

–Creí que tu madre...

–Mi madre no sabe que estoy aquí –dijo, casi gritó. Harry asintió y movió la cabeza para que se sentara en la silla frente a él. Ginevra se sentó ý lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido. No entendía mucho de él. Tenía tan solo 18 años, una cámara propia en Gringotts ¡Y estaba trabajando en el ministerio! Como cualquier mago de la comunidad mágica, no como el que la salvó–. Y no tiene por que enterarse de que vine.

–Entonces ¿En qué te puedo ayudar? –preguntó acercando su silla al escritorio.

–Quiero aclarar un par de cosas contigo –suspiró–. Comprendes que no somos nada ni antes ni después de firmar esa acta ¿verdad? –Harry asintió algo desconcertado, pero mirándola con seguridad–. Bien, porque en cuanto mi familia recupere su estabilidad me separaré de ti.

Harry esperaba aquello, le dio vueltas en la cabeza junto a la voz de Molly Weasley. Sabía que no serían un matrimonio feliz o algo, siquiera normal, tendrían que vivir juntos para guardar apariencias y demás porque Molly no se quería ver en ningún escándalo. Así que no era ninguna sorpresa que Ginevra le dijera lo mismo que él había estado pensando. Hermione le había dicho que probablemente tenía alguna relación con alguien, y obviamente Molly no se lo iba a decir.

–Lo sé –dijo, olvidando sus pensamientos–. También lo pensé.

–Lo que quiero decir es que estoy interesada en otra persona –alzó los hombros–. Que seamos "novios" y todo lo que mi madre te dijo es solo apariencia –se acercó al escritorio– pero mientras nadie esté mirando, estaré con él ¿Comprendes?

–Por supuesto –respondió, ignorando totalmente las ganas de golpear el escritorio. Ginevra abrió los ojos un poco más de lo normal y asintió.

–Y sobre Halloween –suspiró–. Tenemos que llegar juntos, tu túnica, traje o lo que le hayas pedido a Bistriz será a juego con el mío, así que procura mantenerte impecable –Harry frunció el entrecejo, pero no dijo nada. Quinatra Selwyn le había dicho que Molly estaba con Bistriz la noche pasada, así que Ginevra también iba con él, y al parecer, había ido después que él–. Pasarás por mí a casa a las siete y nos iremos antes de las diez treinta –Harry asintió, algo desconcertado por las ordenes pero atento a lo que decía–. Es todo ¿tienes algo que decir?

–No, está bien –alzó los hombros y sonrió.

Ginevra asintió y ambos se pusieron de pie, sin embargo la puerta se abrió, interrumpiendo su contacto visual, mostrando a una sonriente Molly Weasley. Ginevra se giró para darle la espalda y hacer una mueca.

– ¿Cómo has estado, Hermione? –preguntó la mujer, con su típica sonrisa cariñosa. Hermione se inclinó para besar su mejilla antes de sonreír.

–Muy bien, señora Roberts ¿y usted? –la mujer le sonrió y negó.

–Solo Marianne, Hermione. He estado bien, esperando su visita –rió y apuntó a Ron–. No he recibido tus cartas ¿Lula ya no vuela? –Ron rió y negó.

–Aún vuela, pero hemos estado ocupados. Al parecer Harry irá con una chica a la fiesta de Halloween– Marianne sonrió, con los ojos iluminados y las manos juntas– pero no te emociones mucho –suspiró–, que la chica es Ginevra –la sonrisa de Marianne desapareció, transformándose en una mueca de total preocupación.

–La hija de Molly Weasley ¿cierto? –Hermione asintió, mirando a Marianne con tristeza– ¿Pero por qué lo dejaron?

–Creo que Harry tendría que decírtelo –dijo Ron, con hombros caídos y negando con la cabeza.

Marianne buscó alguna explicación en la mirada de Hermione, pero no encontró nada más que preocupación.

–No hablemos de ello –dijo de pronto la castaña, tratando de sonreír–. Mejor díganos ¿Irá a la fiesta de Halloween? –Marianne sonrió y negó, tomando la mano de Hermione entre las suyas.

–No –rió–. Lo ha organizado Molly Weasley, así que no creo ser invitada siquiera.

–Tendrían que –dijo Ron, con el entrecejo fruncido–. Eres muy importante para la comunidad Mágica ¡Para nosotros! No dejaremos que...

–Ron, tranquilo –rió Marianne, Ron suspiró y sonrió–. No iré, no tengo ganas de convivir con esas personas. Y no quiero que ustedes estén conmigo toda la noche con tal de "no dejarme sola" –dijo, imitando una extraña voz.

Los dos jóvenes pasaron gran parte de la mañana con Marianne, hablando de lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, evitando el tema de Harry y la fiesta de Halloween, hasta que llegó la hora de irse, cuando Marianne demostró que nada se le escapa

–Quiero pedirles un favor, antes de que se vayan –y los miró con seriedad–. Saben que no confío en los Weasley, y ahora que me dicen que Harry saldrá con la hija de esa mujer... y que está organizando la dichosa fiesta –hizo una meca– no puedo evitar pensar que quieren hacerle daño –suspiró– no se separen de él, no lo dejen con Molly Weasley por nada.

–Descuide señora Roberts, yo estaré con Harry durante la fiesta –dijo Hermione, después de intercambiar miradas con Ron.

No tenían ni la más mínima idea de cómo le iban a decir que Harry estaba comprometido con ella para no ir a Azkaban. Marianne sonrió y asintió a Hermione.

–Ron... –lo llamó la mujer–, aunque no me lo digas puedo verlo en tu mirada –dijo, con una sonrisa cariñosa–, cualquier cosa que quieras saber, dímelo –Ron le sonrió y asintió antes de abrazarla.

–Gracias mamá –susurró antes de besar su mejilla–, ahora no lo necesito.

Marianne asintió, los acompañó a la puerta y esperó hasta que se desaparecieron, cerró la puerta y entró a la casa de nuevo, estuvo un par de segundos recargada en la puerta antes de subir corriendo a su habitación. Algo no andaba bien, lo sabía, podía sentirlo incluso sin que Hermione o Ron se lo dijeran, y no podía permitir que le hicieran daño a Harry, era su segundo hijo, tenía que cuidarlo, en especial de aquellas personas. Revolvió en los cajones y puertas de su habitación hasta que dio con el trozo de papel arrugado que estaba buscando, y corrió hasta la chimenea, leyó el papel antes de tomar un puñado de polvos flu e introducirse en la chimenea y gritar:

– ¡Casa Yorkent! –gritó, antes de desaparecer entre llamas verdes.

–Debiste decirle, Ron –suspiró Hermione, caminando al Cardero Chorreante.

–No, Hermione, estoy seguro de que la dejamos preocupada con el asunto de Harry –negó y pasó un brazo por los hombros de la castaña–, la dejaría triste, creerá cosas que no y, ella es mi mamá y punto.

–Ella sabe que quieres saber –murmuró. Ron alzó los hombros y se sentaron en una mesa–, y te dirá lo que quieras saber.

–No quiero saber nada –dijo antes hacer una mueca y fruncir el entrecejo–. Estoy con ella y por algo son las cosas –sonrió– no le voy a buscar más patas al gato, Hermione.

Hermione rió ante sus extrañas expresiones y las caras que hacía; sin embargo, varias horas antes a varios kilómetros de ahí, Molly Weasley aun miraba a Harry y Ginevra con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

–Es bueno que estén juntos, así puedo decirles la gran noticia –sonrió ante su tono irónico–, Ginevra –la llamó, está suspiró y sacudió su cabello–, la espalda.

Ginevra gruñó por lo bajo antes de girarse y mirar a su madre.

– ¿Qué es lo que vas a decirnos? –preguntó. Molly volvió a su semblante serio y suspiró.

–Su matrimonio ya está arreglado –Harry tensó los hombros de inmediato. Molly tenía esa mirada maliciosa, claramente había hecho de las suyas– y se casarán el veinticuatro de este mes.

Harry dejó caer su espalda en la silla, evitando mirar a Molly y a Ginevra. Sabía que Molly haría algo así, haría las cosas en el menor tiempo posible con tal de recuperar su estabilidad económica, a costa de la felicidad de su hija, que claramente estaba interesada en otra persona que no era él. La ganas de golpear el escritorio volvieron a él, pero no le daría el gusto, claro que no. Gruñó, tragándose todo lo que quería decirle a esa mujer, y alzó la vista.

–Está bien, después me dice los detalles ¿le parece? –Sonrió– Ahora tengo que salir a arreglar unos asuntos con el Ministro –carraspeó y se caminó a la puerta–. Tendrán que salir en unos minutos si no quieren que la secretaría llame a alguien –miró su reloj y volvió a sonreír, evitando el contacto visual con Ginevra.

–Oh, no, espera –dijo Molly, recuperando su sonrisa– no he terminado– paseó la mirada entre él y su hija, como imaginando sus reacciones ante lo que iba a decir–. Van a vivir juntos en cuanto el matrimonio esté hecho –el color desapareció del rostro de Harry, Ginevra tan solo apretó los labios, quizá intentando no decir nada contra su madre–. Actuarán ante todos como la pareja feliz que deben ser, y para hacer creíble su compromiso, vivirán juntos en cuanto sea legal su matrimonio, por lo menos ante mí –rió, como si la situación tuviera alguna pizca de gracia– ¿Está bien?

–Comprendo –dijo Harry–. Que tengan buena tarde.

Y salió disparado a los elevadores, con la sensación de que un enorme reloj le caía encima, impidiéndole pensar con claridad y dando entrada tan solo a preguntas incoherentes. La situación no le había parecido tan real como en aquel momento, ni siquiera había sentido que fuera él quién estaba metido en ese lio. Ahora que todo tenía una fecha y estaba en manos de Molly Weasley, sentía que nada iba a salir bien, comenzando por vivir juntos, tenían que estarlo jodiendo. Una cosa era fingir ante un montón de personas, sonreír y tomarle la mano parecía sencillo, vivir juntos parecía imposible.

Ginevra había llegado a su oficina, lanzando ordenes por todas partes, apenas dejándole responder, estaba claro que no lo quería a su lado ¿Cómo harían para vivir bajo el mismo techo? O más importante ¿Cómo haría para decirle a Ron todo esto? Vivían juntos desde que la guerra terminó, eran hermanos, no podía echarlo así como así. Y no podía dejarlo por que Molly sería capaz de sacarle a patadas.

¿Qué demonios iba a hacer? Su vida nuevamente estaba siendo manipulada por alguien más, estaba siendo manipulado por un bien, el de Molly Weasley. Tenía que encontrar la manera de que no se saliera con la suya.

Salió del elevador en el Atrio, dispuesto a irse a casa por una chimenea y golpear la pared hasta que se cansara, porque había algo ahí, en la boca del estomago, que no lo dejaba estar, que necesitaba sacar antes de comenzar a hacer magia No sabía por qué era, si por Molly y sus maneras de manipular hasta lograr lo que quería, o por que alguna parte de él seguía interesado en Ginevra, y ella quería estar con alguien más.

– ¿Por qué? –preguntó con la mandíbula apretada. Molly sonrió.

– ¿Cómo que por qué? –Rió, Ginevra suspiró, haciendo un considerable esfuerzo para no gritarle y armar un escándalo– ¡Van a casarse! –elevó las cejas, aclarando lo obvio– Así que más te vale dejar de ser tan dura con él –caminó hasta ella, sin borrar su sonrisa altanera–, es más, deberías de tenerlo más que contento –acarició su cabello, acomodándolo sobre sus hombros–, Potter estuvo interesado en ti alguna vez, así que no será tan difícil que te metas con él ¿Entiendes a que me refiero? –La sonrisa de Molly no podía ser otra que de burla.

– ¿En serio me estas pidiendo...? –Ginevra ni siquiera pudo terminar de hablar, una risa irónica, muy parecida a la de su madre, brotó de su garganta, incrédula a lo que estaba escuchando– No...

–No, si lo vas a hacer, princesa –dijo, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro–. Porque aunque no quieras, ustedes serán marido y mujer, no hace falta que te diga lo que hace un matrimonio ¿o sí?

– ¡No quiero tus ironías, ni acostarme con él! –Dijo frustrada– Estoy haciendo todo lo que me pides, y es por ti ¿y yo qué voy a tener?

–Estar con él –dijo, como si fuera obvio–. Tu vida de lujos seguirá siendo la misma, nena, él va...

–Lo manipulaste, madre, no va a hacer nada por nosotros simplemente porque le nace, si no porque no quiere terminar en Azkaban, él está en esta situación por tu culpa –dijo, con los dientes apretados y mirada irritada.

– ¡Pues como haya sido, Ginevra! –Gritó Molly– Te casarás con él y harás todo lo que conlleva ¿Comprendes? –Ginevra solo bufó en respuesta– Así que vete olvidando de esa estupidez que es salir con el hijo de Millan Jefers –dijo, suavizando su semblante ante el desconcierto de Ginevra.

– ¿Tu...tu cómo...?

–Millan es amigo de Solven, Ginevra, y obviamente no puede dejar de decirme lo interesado que está Dahir en mi hija –bufó–. No quiero que cometas ninguna estupidez, porque lo pagarás caro –dijo, alzando el mentón, imponiendo altitud–. Espero una buena actuación en la fiesta de Halloween.

Por alguna razón, Molly sonrió, como si recordara algo particularmente feliz.

–Seguro –dijo Ginevra–, fingiré que amo a Harry Potter, que estoy ahí porque me enamoré de él y que no me casé con él por interés y decisión de mi madre ¿Qué te parece? –gruñó. Sin embargo, Molly sonrió y asintió con fingido orgullo.

–Perfecto.

– ¿Pero qué demonios hiciste? –preguntó gritando Hermione, al entrar a la habitación de Harry y ver gran parte de esta desordenada. Ron entró con el entrecejo fruncido, algo pareció encajar en su cabeza y de inmediato miró a Harry.

–Me casaré el veinticuatro –dijo, sin atreverse a mirarlos. Sentía que lo mirarían con lástima, y no quería eso–. Pero no quiero discutir eso –se levantó de la cama, dirigiéndose a sus amigos, que lo miraban con preocupación.

–Harry... –balbuceó Ron.

–Estoy bien –dijo–, lo prometo. Ahora necesito que me ayuden –los miró a ambos con detenimiento, observando cómo intercambiaban miradas.

– ¿Qué ocurre? –preguntó Hermione, algo desconcertada por su actitud.

Hermione tenía que hablar con Harry, tenían que contarse muchas cosas, cosas que Ron no podía escuchar y que la señora Roberts confiaba sabría manejar.

–Necesito encontrar la manera de que Molly no manipule a Ginevra.

Lo decía con facilidad, pero los tres sabían que no iba a ser sencillo, necesitaban un muy bien plan, porque la idea se les antojaba complicada, si no es que imposible. Pero más complicado se iba a poner.

–Buenas noches, Ginevra –dijo un muchacho, con una sonrisa resplandeciente y el cabello brillante.

–Dahir.


	4. Favores

**" _Favores_ "**

 _Viernes 09/10/1998_

—Perdona mi visita sin previo aviso, pero necesito que me hagas un enorme favor —dijo Marianne, con mirada preocupada y labios apretados.

—No se preocupe, señora Roberts, adelante —dijo Olivia Yorkent, sonriendo con amabilidad y haciéndose a un lado para que Marianne entrara a la casa—. Digame que necesita.

—¿Escuchaste que Harry irá con Ginevra a la fiesta de Halloween? —preguntó en cuanto Olivia cerró la puerta. Olivia frunció el entrecejo y suspiró.

—Por supuesto —dijo como suspiro, se sentaron en los sillones de su pequeño salón y miró a Marianne—, Ginevra fue con Bistriz esta mañana por su vestido, Sofía obviamente le preguntó por su pareja y les dijo que iría con Harry. En cuanto se fue de la tienda Sofía me envió una lechuza contándome todo —alzó los hombros con una sonrisa triste.

—No, no, no —dijo Marianne con el entrecejo fruncido—. No es momento de que te rindas. Tienes que levantarte e ir por Harry, Olivia. —Marianne parecía realmente preocupada.

Olivia suspiró y alzó los hombros nuevamente. Marianne frunció el entrecejo y tomó las manos de Olivia entre las suyas.

—Escucha, Olivia. No me gusta para nada que Harry salga con esa muchachita, necesito que te acerques a él y hagas que te invite a salir —suspiró—. Ginevra no parece interesada en él, no logro entender que haría una chica como ella junto a Harry.

—Creí… creo que los rumores son ciertos, señora Roberts —susurró Olivia.

—¿Qué rumores? —preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Que ambos se atraían desde Hogwarts, todos en la escuela nos podíamos dar cuenta de sus miradas. Harry la veía y, cuando desviaba la mirada, Ginevra lo veía. Todos lo saben. —Marianne suspiró antes de hacer un ademán para restarle importancia.

—¡Es pasado! Lo que me importa ahora, es el presente. —Sonrió y apretó las manos de Olivia— Has que Harry te invite a salir, que se enamore de ti. No es complicado nena.

Olivia rió y suspiró.

—No, solo parece imposible, —sonrió— pero lo haré. Cuente conmigo.

 _Sábado 10/10/1998_

De madrugada Hermione irrumpió en la habitación de Harry. Hermione tenía que hablar con él así que lanzó una excusa, que ambos chicos creyeron, para quedarse a dormir ahí y poder decirle a Harry todo lo que quería.

—Harry —le llamó Hermione, sacudiendo su brazo y hablando en susurro—. Tengo que hablar contigo Harry.

Harry carraspeó y se incorporó medio dormido.

—Sabía que por algo te estabas quedando —dijo con la voz ronca. Hermione resopló y se sentó a su lado— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Tengo una idea para que Molly no pueda manipular a Ginevra —dijo incluso en un volumen más bajo del que ya estaba hablando—, tienes que decirle, Harry. Dile que su madre tomará lo que le apetezca de ella y que seguirá pidiendo más, miente si es necesario, pero convéncela de que su madre solo busca su vida de lujo.

Harry la observó por unos segundos antes de asentir. No sabía cómo ni cuándo le diría aquello, pero en ése momento parecía tener sentido.

—¿Entonces a qué has venido realmente? —pregunta Harry, con la cabeza ladeada y una sonrisa en el rostro. Hermione suspiró y sonrió.

—Quiero descubrir el pasado de Ron –susurró Hermione. Harry frunció el entrecejo, sintiendo un balde de agua fría caerle por todo el cuerpo.

—Hermione…

—Lo sé, lo sé, no debemos entrometernos y bla, bla, bla —bufó—. Pero Ron de verdad quiere saber, no lo dice ni lo demuestra… pero sus ojos no mienten.

—Hermione, yo lo sé —suspiró—. Conozco a Ron y sé que de verdad quiere saber. Antes no le daba tanta importancia, pero desde que Voldemort murió no nos han quitado los ojos de encima y con eso no paran de cuestionarlo. Tan solo con la visita a la señora Selwyn —bufó—. No creo que debamos hacer eso, Ron lo hará cuando esté listo.

—Bien, quédate ahí para él cuando quiera saberlo, yo investigaré.

Arrugó la nariz y se puso de pie. Harry la miró cuando no dio ni un paso.

—No lo harás, porque querrás decirme o le dirás a Ron —se mofó Harry. Hermione lo miró con ojos entrecerrados.

—Me vas a ayudar si o si —alzó el mentón y salió de su habitación. Harry gruñó y volvió a acostarse, cubierto hasta la cabeza. Ya mañana pensaría que hacer con todo lo que Hermione había metido en su cabeza, y que no le dejaría dormir.

Ginevra detestaba a cualquiera que se le pusiera enfrente. No tenía humor para lidiar con nadie. Dahir se había ido la noche anterior, al corriente de todo lo que ocurría entre Potter y ella. No era sorprendente que la comprendiera y que estuviera dispuesto a estar con ella a pesar de todo, incluso se le había insinuado, pero Ginevra no podía hacer estupideces, no ahora que se acercaba el día de su grandiosa boda. Para colmo Potter había estado hablando con su madre y con Quinatra, no era nada bueno. Tenía que protegerse de cualquier cosa que su madre pudiera estar planeando, porque lo estaba haciendo.

Su madre le había dicho que tenía que acostarse con Potter, no podía acostarse con Dahir, Potter se daría cuenta de que faltaba ese pequeño detalle. Quería estar con Dahir en todas las maneras posibles, así que debía estar con Potter en cuanto el matrimonio estuviera hecho.

Sabía de sobra que nada de lo que ocurriera entre ambos cambiaría su indiferencia. Su tía Quinatra había caído perfectamente en su falso enamoramiento por Potter cuando fue a contarle la maravillosa noticia, por órdenes de su madre claro, no tuvo ninguna objeción, ni siquiera por su estatus de sangre.

Con la reacción que tuvo Quinatra, Molly estuvo más que segura de que la comunidad mágica lo recibiría estupendamente.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Harry por quinta vez.

—Se quedará conmigo, fin de la discusión.

Ron le sonrió pero miró a Harry.

—Sé que no estás de acuerdo en nada, pero no hay otra forma, Harry —sonrió a medias Ron. Harry suspiró y asintió.

—Lamento que no puedas quedarte conmigo.

—Algún día tenía que pasar ¿no?

—Cuando te casaras con Hermione —alzó los hombros.

—¡Harry! —gritó Hermione, con el rostro enrojecido. Harry y Ron rieron.

—No te preocupes, Herms —rió Ron—. En cuanto pueda compraré una casa.

—Sabes que no es ninguna molestia —dijo Hermione, entrelazando su mano con la de Ron.

—Si, lo sé, pero no puedo vivir de ustedes para siempre —los tres amigos rieron antes de continuar comiendo.

Los ánimos de Harry habían subido considerablemente. Estar con sus amigos lo ayudaba a llevar todo lo que le estaba pasando, no sabía que haría sin ellos a decir verdad. Hablaría con Ginevra, le diría que solo iba a pagar las deudas de su familia, no más. Durante los catorce meses que duraría su matrimonio Ginevra podría darse los lujos que quisiera, el dinero sería suyo de cualquier manera, pero una vez terminado el tiempo, se separarían.

 _Lunes 12/10/1998_

Harry caminó a la oficina. Tan solo estaba trabajando ahí temporalmente, mientras se restauraba completamente el orden en el Ministerio. En cuanto Kingsley le dijera que los Aurores estaban listos para volver a su trabajo él tendría que irse a un programa de entrenamiento para poder ser oficialmente un Auror. Mientras tanto se dedicaba a organizar los documento de la oficina y realizar reportes a Kingsley sobre las demandas existentes y saldadas. Además de deshacerse de todos los carteles del "Indeseable No. 1" que encontraba en los cajones.

Ron se había quedado en casa junto a Hermione, recogiendo todas sus cosas para llevarlas a su casa. Harry seguía sin estar contento, no quería dejar de ver a sus amigos. En especial a Ron. Eran prácticamente hermanos, desde primer año habían estado juntos, siempre juntos. Cuando terminó la guerra Marianne no estaba en el país, entre los tres la habían convencido de irse un tiempo a Francia, así que Ron se quedó con Harry en Grimmauld Place, iban cada fin de semana por alguna cosa que el pelirrojo necesitara de su casa y conforme pasó el tiempo se hizo su casa, incluso después de que Marianne regresara. Le parecía normal despertar y ver a Ron tarareando por la estancia, cocinando o lanzando cosas que le parecían inútiles. ¿Cómo se iba acostumbrar a su ausencia?

Siguiendo el hilo de sus pensamientos, Harry comenzó a lanzar pergaminos al escritorio, sin percatarse de la castaña que entraba por la puerta con una pequeña sonrisa.

—Hola, Harry —saludó Olivia. Harry la miró y sonrió de inmediato.

—Hola, Olivia, hace mucho no te veo ¿como van las teteras encantadas? —rió, Olivia bufó y se acercó para ayudarlo en su trabajo.

Olivia trabaja como secretaria en la renovada oficina de "Artefactos Muggles", quizá temporalmente, aun le falta un año de escuela, el más importante por los EXTASIS. Sin embargo, el Ministerio seguia con bajo personal, Kingsley no perdonaba tan fácilmente las traiciones, y Olivia era buena en su trabajo. Pero de no ser así, tendría que mostrar un buen conocimiento sobre muggles y todo lo que abarca su vida, especialmente siendo hija de magos, en los exámenes.

—Sirviendo té, café, ponche y un poco de agua helada —rodó los ojos mientras sacaba pergaminos y los enrollaba—. He oído lo de la fiesta de Halloween, que irás con Ginevra Weasley —lo miró con una mueca, Harry la miró— ¿Es cierto?

«Si, iré con ella» Parecía algo sencillo de decir, y sin embargo, no podía. Jamás le había mentido a Olivia. Nunca.

Olivia iba en su mismo año, en la misma casa incluso. Habían sido buenos amigos, incluso durante la guerra, Olivia fue a Hogwarts con toda la intención de mantener a Harry al tanto de lo que pasaba dentro del castillo por cualquier medio posible. Claro que no pudo lograr su cometido, cualquier medio de comunicación estaba siendo vigilado. Y aún así había estado completamente horrorizada al ver su cuerpo supuestamente inerte. Completamente quieto y con una cara de paz impresionante para el caos que reinaba en Hogwarts. Su corazón se aceleró y no se contuvo a correr hacia Harry cuando Voldemort cayó, verdaderamente muerto, y la guerra junto con él.

—Si —respondió con una pequeña sonrisa, creíble a su parecer—. ¿Tu irás? —preguntó en un intento por cambiar el tema de conversación, sin embargo, no evitó que Olivia lo mirara con el entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Por qué con Ginevra? —preguntó en un susurro, como si fuera un secreto.

Harry no sabía qué hacer, qué decir, qué inventar, qué mirar aparte de los ojos de Olivia. Harry suspiró, haciendo su mejor actuación de enamorado, buscando en su memoria todo aquello que alguna vez le encantó de Ginevra.

—Me gusta, Olivia —dijo Harry, sonriendo de lado y mirando hacia arriba, como si la respuesta estuviera en el techo—. Me encanta, a decir verdad, toda ella. Es tan linda, sus ojos, sus manos…

—¿Solo te importa su físico? —preguntó Olivia, desconcertada y confundida. Harry no es la clase de chico que se fija en lo físico, no la mayoría de las veces.

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó con una risa, volvió a suspirar, intentando ganar más tiempo, buscando qué decir—. Ginevra no expresa sus sentimientos con facilidad, supongo que logré entenderla y… no lo sé —rió nervioso, de verdad que no sabía—. Sus ojos no me mienten cuando me ve, se que me quiere y yo a ella. No me importa quien se interponga entre nosotros.

Nunca en su vida había lanzado una gran mentirota como aquella. Vaya mierda de vida llevaría a partir de la visita y amenaza de Molly Weasley.

Olivia miró a Harry, tenía los ojos fijos en el techo, como recordando algo «o a ella». Suspiró y puso una mano sobre el hombro de Harry, llamando su atención.

—¿Y Molly Weasley? ¿También pasaste sobre ella? ¿Sobre sus absurdos ideales acerca de la pureza de la sangre? ¿Ah? —preguntó con ojos exageradamente abiertos, ansiosa por una respuesta.

—Si, sobre todo de ella —dijo con seguridad. Como si su vida «mi alma, mejor dicho» no estuviera en las manos de ésa mujer—. Por eso iré con ella a la fiesta de Halloween, para demostrarles a todos que no me importan sus ideales, la quiero y haré cualquier cosa por estar con ella.

Olivia asintió con una sonrisa, fingiendo que su corazón no se estaba rompiendo ahí mismo, suspiró y se giró a Harry, que seguía sacando pergaminos, ignorando ese sentimiento de vacío que se había alojado en su pecho. Lo había perdido ¿lo había perdido? ¿Sin siquiera haberlo intentado? ¿Habiendole dado su palabra a Marianne? ¿Iba a rendirse?

No.

Suspiró. Tenia que hacer algo, Harry de verdad parecía interesado en Ginevra, ¿cómo hacer que se la sacara de la cabeza? ¡Ding! ¡Confundiendolo! Y no con un hechizo, claro que no. Tenia que enamorarlo. Sonrió decidida, y casi inconscientemente comenzó a acercarse a Harry, como si le fuera a contar un secreto, claro que sus intenciones no eran esas en absoluto. Harry la miró con una sonrisa juguetona, quizá pensando que Olivia le diría alguna broma sobre los Weasley, que cambió a confundida cuando los ojos de la castaña vieron sus labios. ¿Estaba bromeando, no?

—Oye —susurró, a centímetros de su rostro. ¿Cuán confundido quedaría Harry después de besarlo?

—Harry —De cualquier forma Olivia nunca lo supo. Ginevra estaba en la puerta, con una pequeña sonrisa en los labios, mirándola fijamente—. Quiero hablar contigo, a solas.

Harry asintió, acercándose a Ginevra. Cuando la tuvo enfrente algo en su cabeza le dijo que era buena idea tomarla de la mano y sonreír. Ginevra agrandó su sonrisa y se acercó a él, a diferencia de Olivia, muy segura de lo que iba a hacer, sin más simplemente lo besó. No un beso corto y simple sino que era intenso, casi molesto, llamativo e inesperado. Harry hubiera puesto cara confundida si Olivia no estuviera ahí mismo.

—Claro —dijo Harry cuando se separaron, sonriendo y mirándola. Ginevra le sonrió de vuelta antes de mirar a Olivia— ¿Podrías…?

—Por supuesto —dijo Olivia, con una sonrisa, besó la mejilla de Harry y salió de la oficina cerrando la puerta con la mayor calma que pudo reunir. ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?

No su patético intento por besar a Harry inconscientemente, y arruinar de manera monumental su amistad, sino el beso en los labios tan intenso que le había dado Ginevra a Harry, tan natural como si llevaran años haciéndolo. Solo era su pareja para la fiesta de Halloween ¿No? Con el corazón acelerado corrió a los elevadores, tenía una visita muy importante que hacer.

Harry no dijo nada, parecía algo infantil y estúpido preguntar «¿Qué fue eso?» cuando la respuesta era obvia, todo era actuación. Ginevra se apartó en cuanto Olivia cerró la puerta y se sentó en la misma silla que la última vez. Harry apartó un par de pergaminos con la varita, manteniéndolos en el aire, antes de sentarse en la silla detrás del escritorio.

—Quiero pedirte algo —dijo Ginevra, con sorprendente calma—, a decir verdad, un favor.

—¿De qué se trata? —preguntó Harry, con el entrecejo fruncido. Nunca habría imaginado que Ginevra le pidiera un favor, y de esa manera tan amable.

—Sé que mi madre trama algo, sé que lo sabes —dijo con un suspiro, poniendo la espalda aún más recta—. Visita con frecuencia a mi tía Quinatra y viene al ministerio cuando menos una vez por semana, antes ni siquiera pasaba frente a él —bufó—, obviamente trama algo y no puedo evitar pensar que, una vez que estemos casados, me usará para conseguir dinero.

Aquella conversación sonaba tan natural que a Harry le parecía realmente cínico participar en esta. Pero ahí estaba, entre confundido y aliviado. Ginevra había pensado lo mismo que él, Molly la usaría para conseguir los lujos a los que estaba acostumbrada, y ella no estaba dispuesta a ser su marioneta. Así que había sacado a Harry de un gran apuro, de ir con ella, exponer sus pensamientos, ateniéndose a un incomodo y vergonzoso momento. No podía olvidar que estaría llamando manipuladora a su madre. Pero Ginevra ya no había hecho, le había dicho y asegurado que su madre tramaba algo, ahí cara a cara. Quizá por eso la pelirroja estaba en Gryffindor a final de cuentas.

—A lo que quiero llegar es que no debes darle ni un solo knut a mi madre ¿comprendes? Absolutamente nada —dijo con los ojos fijos en los de Harry—. Mi madre es insaciable, y si le das siempre va a querer más, más y más. Así que no le des nada, yo responderé a sus amenazas —suspiró y sonrió con sorna—. Al fin y al cabo ella no quiere escándalos ¿recuerdas?

Harry estaba impresionado, jamás creyó que Ginevra pudiera actuar a espaldas de su madre, le quedó claro cuando fue a su oficina aclarando ciertos puntos que no le agradaron del todo pero con los que estaba de acuerdo.

—Por supuesto —dijo Harry, con una pequeña sonrisa—. No recibirá nada que me pertenezca —asintió.

Ginevra asintió y volvió a suspirar.

—Tu traje llegara en esta semana, puedes llevar a tus dos compañeros a la esperada boda, estoy segura de que ellos saben —Harry asintió, sintiéndose repentinamente incómodos, nunca había sentido el tema de su boda con ella tan directo, y lo decía porque estaba hablando con ella. Con Ginevra, la chica con la que se casaría. Se sentía incluso incómodo de solo pensar en esa etiqueta.

—Molly un no me ha dicho los "detalles" —hizo comillas con los dedos. Ginevra asintió y se recargó en la silla.

—Será en un saloncillo, donde, supuestamente, se deben realizar los matrimonios —dijo rodando los ojos—. Será a las ocho en punto, de la noche claro. Después me iré contigo, como ha dicho mi madre, debemos de aparentar bien. Y el resto será una perfecta actuación —alzó los hombros con desinterés.

—Bien, de cualquier modo le enviaré una lechuza a Molly, no creo que deba saber que estuviste aquí —apuntó Harry con gracia en su voz. Ginevra alzó la barbilla, mirando a Harry unos segundos antes de que la puerta fuera abierta sin previo aviso. Kingsley Shacklebolt miró con evidente sorpresa a ambos jóvenes cuando abrió la puerta.

—Perdona, Harry, ni tenía idea de que tuvieras compañía —se disculpó Kingsley con rapidez.

—No importa, ya me iba —dijo Ginevra con una pequeña sonrisa. Harry se incorporó de inmediato, Ginevra lo imitó caminado a la puerta—. Que tenga buen día Ministro —Ginevra asintió hacia Kingsley a modo de despedida. Harry le sonrió a Kingsley y acompañó a Ginevra a la puerta.

Ahí, sin importar estar bajo la mirada de Kingsley, Ginevra giró y se paró en las puntas de sus pies para alcanzar los labios de Harry. Lo besó de la misma manera que lo había hecho cuando Yorkent era el espectador, incluso más largo, y cuando se apartó sólo le sonrió y apretó las manos ajenas, que en algún momento habían terminado en su cintura.

Quizá a alguna parte de ella le gustaba la cara que ponían las persona cuando besaba a Harry, aunque lo mejor era cuando se apartaba. Disfrutaba en su totalidad el rostro de estupefacción.

Sin más se fue del Ministerio, con el creciente deseo de saber quien diablos era Olivia Yorkent y qué tan cercana era a Potter. No podía permitir que todo se arruinara, quizá después, pero no ahora.

¿Acaso también Potter mantendría una relación a pesar de su matrimonio?

Potter no parecía ese tipo de chico. Bueno, tampoco parecía el tipo de chico que besa como si de eso viviera, y lo era, vaya que lo era.

\--

La verdad estaba aburrida de nada de acción entre nuestros protagonistas, entonces decidí poner eso dos besos para nada llamativos pero que ya son algo y posiblemente serán el comienzo.

 **ADVERTENCIA**

 **EN A PARTIR DEL PRÓXIMO CAPÍTULO HABRÁ UN SERIO LENGUAJE DE SEXO, EN REALIDAD, SE DESCRIBIRÁN ESCENAS SEXUALES ENTRE PERSONAJES**


	5. Sin Pensar

**¡ALERTA!**

 **Smut/lemmon en este capítulo.**

 **Gracias.**

=

" _ **Sin Pensar**_ "

Lunes 12/10/1998

Hermione caminó por el pasillo con la mirada baja, intentando no ser vista por nadie. Los medimagos iban de un lado a otro mientras Hermione se colaba en las escaleras, no podía arriesgarse a toparse con alguien en el elevador. Bajó los escalones hasta el sótano, abrió la puerta, ignorando el gran letrero de "Acceso restringido. Solo personal del Hospital", una vez dentro de la habitación cerró la puerta con pestillo y suspiró.

«¿Que rayos estoy haciendo?» Pensó, pero ahora no podía arrepentirse.

Ron estaba en su casa, ordenando sus cosas y comiendo, ella había salido por "un par de cosas", se sentía terriblemente mal, por mentirle y por estar ahí, buscando a sus padres biológicos. Cualquier cosa que descubriese ahí se lo contaría a Harry, para no meter la pata con Ron.

Sin más buscó los registros de los nacidos en San Mungo. Hoy más que nunca estaba agradecida con Marianne, por contarles a detalle como encontró a Ron.

Si Marianne lo hubiera encontrado en algún hospital muggle si que tendrían problemas.

Según Marianne en el registro de Ron tan solo aparecía el nombre de ella y su difunto esposo, el medimago que le había contado sobre Ron era completamente desconocido para Marianne. Tenía que encontrar el registro y ver si, tal vez, había alguna pista, algo que pudieron haber pasado por alto.

—Los Aurores volverán dentro de tres días —dijo Harry, sentado sobre una caja de cartón.

Ron iba y venía con cajas en las manos, cada una con algo escrito por fuera, Harry no parecía interesado en ayudarle.

—¿Entonces te irás? —preguntó en un jadeo, gracias a una caja particularmente pesada.

—Si, Kingsley dijo que la Academia de Aurores comenzará el próximo mes y que sus puertas están abiertas para los dos —suspiró— ¿vendrás?

Ron dejó la caja sobre la mesa y miró a Harry.

—¿Qué hay de Hermione? No quiero dejarla sola —se encogió de hombros mientras se rascaba la nuca, Harry le sonrió.

—No es un internado, Ron, es como una escuela muggle —Ron elevó las cejas, completamente ignorante al tema—. Te vas de aquí por la mañana y regresas en la tarde, de lunes a viernes ¿comprendes?

—Si, pero no lo sé ¿no necesito terminar la escuela, Harry? —preguntó con inseguridad—. Jamás he sido un genio y no creo que…

—Salvamos el maldito mundo, Ron —se burló Harry, rodando los ojos—. Solo necesitas presentarte y listo, veremos que nos depara el destino ahí dentro —se encogió de hombros y le sonrió.

—Bien, lo haré entonces —sonrió de vuelta—. ¿Hablaste con Ginevra? —preguntó con cautela, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro— Ya sabes, sobre la señora Weasley.

—Si, ella también lo suponía —dijo Harry, suspirando—. Me buscó en el Ministerio para pedirme que no le diera ni un solo knut a su madre —se encogió de hombros—. Le dije que no recibiría nada de mi parte.

—Ella puede darle ¿no? —Dijo Ron, con inseguridad, Harry asintió.

—Si, pero no será mi dinero —bufó y miró alrededor, como si apenas se diera cuenta del desastre de cajas—. ¿Necesitas ayuda?

Ron lo miró con el entrecejo y labios fruncidos, no tuvo tiempo de decirle algo sarcástico cuando Hermione entró por la puerta, con el bolso bien sujeto y mirada ansiosa.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Ron, acercándose a ella. Hermione asintió y se dejó caer en la primera caja que vio.

—Si, no encontré la mesilla que quería —dijo con una mueca—. La buscaré mañana en Londres —se encogió de hombros— ¿Sucedió algo?

Ron le contó lo mismo que Harry, haciendo énfasis en la Academia de Aurores, mientras éste no desviaba la mirada de Hermione.

—Ron, traje un par de cosas que olvidaste están en la camioneta —Harry le lanzó las llaves, que Ron atrapó en el aire—, ve, yo te ayudaré con este desastre.

Ron se fue, mascullando un par de cosas sobre Harry, su insensatez y desinterés por ayudarle. En cuanto escucharon la puerta abrirse y la alarma de la camioneta ser retirada Harry se acercó a Hermione.

—¿Qué hiciste? —preguntó como suspiro.

Hermione suspiro y se paró junto a él.

—Fui a San Mungo, me colé en la sala de archivos para buscar el registro de Ron y…

—¿Qué hiciste qué?

—¡Cierra la boca, mi casa no es a prueba de ruidos! —gruñó, Harry se calló pero no dejó de mirarla con asombro.

—Hermione ¡Te metiste con los archivos de San Mungo! —exclamó en un susurro.

—Si, y encontré el archivo de Ron —suspiró, finalmente soltando su bolso y sacando un folder de ésta—. Mira esto.

Harry tomó el folder y lo abrió.

 _SAN MUNGO_

 _-REGISTRO DE NACIMIENTO-_

 _Nombre: Ronald._

 _Apellido Paterno:_

 _Apellido Materno:_

 _Fecha de nacimiento: 1 de Marzo de 1980._

 _Estado: [X] Vivo [ ] Muerto_

 _Estatura: 51 cm. Peso: 6.61 lb. Sangre: A-_

 _Parter@:_

 _Medimag@:_

 _SAN MUNGO_

 _-REGISTRO DE ADOPCIÓN-_

 _Madre adoptiva: Marianne Roberts._

 _Estado: [X] Vivo [ ] Muerto_

 _Padre adoptivo: Charles Roberts._

 _Estado: [ ]Vivo [X] Muerto_

 _Nombre: Ron Roberts._

 _Fecha de registro de adopción: 3 de Marzo de 1980._

 _Supervisor social: Lissa Mocrout_

 _Inspector responsable: Milián Croudel'nt._

 _Visitas anuales: 17. Aprobadas: 17._

 _Responsable de Registro: Carlota Christen._

 _*A partir de la mayoría de edad los padres adoptivos no son responsables por el infante*_

Harry suspiró, devolviéndole el folder a Hermione, que lo guardó en su bolso.

—¿Y qué piensas hacer con esto?

—No tengo la más mínima idea Harry —se dejó caer de nuevo en la caja, afligida y decepcionada—. No hay nada por donde comenzar a buscar.

Harry pensó, pensó y pensó más. Tenía que haber algo que poder hacer.

—¡Lo tengo! —exclamó en un susurro, la alarma de la camioneta se había escuchado de nuevo, Ron subiría en cualquier momento—. Interrogamos a todos los que llegaron a trabajar en el área de partos y maternidad en 1980, precisamente en Marzo ¿te parece? A ver que descubrimos —sonrió con ánimos.

Hermione lo miró unos segundos antes de asentir.

—Intentaré contactar con las personas de aquí. El inspector y la supervisora, a ver que mentira se me ocurre —susurró. Ton abrió la puerta y dejó caer las cajas.

—Harry, de haber sabido que era ropa socia no hubiera ido por ella —gruñó el pelirrojo. Harry le sonrió y le palmeó la espalda.

—Por eso la traje Ron.

Mientras los tres amigos ordenaban las cosas de Ron, en la tienda Golden Gilding Sofía cerraba la puerta con una sonrisa.

—Perdona que te haya hecho esperar, Oliv, pero con la fiesta de Halloween nos han llegado muchos pedidos y no podemos dejar los estantes vacíos —suspiró con cansancio—, y soy la única que conoce de memoria la mercancía así que —Olivia le sonrió y entrelazó sus brazos, comenzando a caminar al Caldero Chorreante.

—No te procures, solo necesito contarte algo muy importante.

Sofía la miró con atención, le sonrió de lado y la tomó fuertemente de la mano.

—Vamos a mi casa entonces —se desapareció, llevando consigo a Olivia. Una vez frente a su puerta Sofía la abrió y entró, viendo de reojo a Olivia—. ¿Quieres té, café, agua…?

—No, no, así estoy bien —asintió y se sentó en una silla del comedor, Sofía la imitó y le sonrió.

—¿Y bien? ¿Que me ibas a contar? —suspiró,creyendo saber a qué se refería— No quiero darte charlas motivación por la cita de Harry Potter, sabes que puedes encontrar a alguien más, y si no, tan solo es una absurda fiesta —se encogió de hombros.

Sofía sabía mucho de todos, por chismes y por Bistriz, que era prácticamente lo mismo. Con Olivia era diferente. Sofía y Olivia son mejores amigas, una sabía todo de la otra, y jamás se lo contaban a nadie más, ni siquiera a Bistriz, en el caso de Sofía, ni a Hermione, en el caso de Olivia. También estuvieron juntas en Hogwarts, era la única persona con la que había pasado casi todo su tiempo, además de compartir habitación.

—No creo que sea solo una cita, Sofi —suspiró con pesadez—. Esta mañana fui con Harry para saber si en verdad iría con Ginevra, quería escucharlo de su propia boca —Sofía la miró mal—. Me dijo que si, que incluso la quería por su forma de ser…

—¿Una maldita insensible?, ¿Una perra?, ¿Una vil copia de su madre?

—…que había aprendido a quererla y que sabía que era correspondido —Sofía bufó.

—Patrañas.

—Luego llegó Ginevra, pidiendo hablar con él a solas…

—¿Y te saliste? —la mirada de Olivia le respondió, Sofía gruñó— ¡Oliv! ¡Se supone que te le acerques y lo conquistes, no obedecer a su…!

—Lo besó.

Sofía se quedó con la boca abierta, incrédula a lo que estaba escuchando. Olivia bajó la mirada y suspiró.

—Él respondió a su beso y me pidió que me fuera, en cuanto salí de ahí fui contigo.

Sofía hizo una mueca, finalmente cerrando la boca. No dijo nada, se acercó a ella y la abrazó.

—Yo me encargaré, Oliv, tu sigue cerca de Harry. Estarán juntos, lo prometo.

Jueves 15/10/1998

Los Aurores habían vuelto al Ministerio y Harry a su casa, estaba acostado en su cama, evitando mirar la silla del rincón, donde había un traje negro. Harry suspiró y rodó en la cama, dándole la espalda a la silla.

Molly había ido a su casa ayer, diciéndole todo lo que Ginevra le había dicho sobre el día de su boda. Le dijo que podía llevar a sus amigos, Molly sería la única compañía de Ginevra. Ah, y que ése mismo día Ginevra solo llevaría un par de cosas para irse con él al terminar la "imposible". Y si había entendido bien sus indirectas necesitaba un elfo doméstico, ya que Ginevra estaba acostumbrada a ellos.

Harry no preguntó nada en absoluto, asintió y negó a cualquier cosa que le preguntara. Quería olvidarse de Molly, aunque sea por un minuto, pero le resultaba imposible, más porque ya iba al Ministerio a perder tiempo, y faltaba mucho para que pudiera entrar a la Academia de Aurores.

Suspiró con pereza y volvió a rodar en la cama, ahora mirando a la silla, no podía evadir el tema para siempre, después de todo, pronto su hija estaría viviendo ahí mismo.

Lunes 19/10/1980

Carlota Christen accedió a regañadientes a recibir a la chica que buscaba información, cuando la chica entró en su despacho no pudo más que abrir la boca con asombro.

—¡Eres Hermione Granger! La que…

Pero la castaña ni siquiera la dejó emocionarse.

—Vengo por información sobre un registro que usted realizó hace dieciocho años —le dijo Hermione, seria y tomando asiento sin preguntar. Carlota cerró la boca y se sentó carraspeando.

—Ah, los registros solo pueden ser vistos por medimagos o familia, lo lamento…

—No, —interrumpió— ya hemos visto el registro, y quiero hablar de él. Por eso estoy aquí.

Carlota miró incómoda a Hermione.

—¿El registro es suyo?

—De Ron Roberts —Carlota hizo un ruido de incomodidad con su garganta.

—No puedo darle información de nadie, no es de su familia y obviamente tampoco es Ron Roberts —suspiró—. Lamento no poder…

—El nombre de sus padres biológicos está en blanco —dijo Hermione con molestia. Carlota tragó y frunció el entrecejo.

—Eso… eso es imposible —dijo Carlota con inseguridad, Hermione de inmediato la miró—. Es Roberts, hijo de Charles Roberts entonces, el creador de…

—¡Sé quien es, señora! —exclamó Hermione, desesperada por la desorientación de la mujer frente a ella— Es su padre adoptivo, y está muerto. Es espacio donde debería estar el nombre de su madre, que dio a luz aquí, está en blanco, el de su padre y el partero también ¡Nadie sabe de quien es!

—¿Y por qué viene usted y no el joven Roberts? —preguntó Carlota. Hermione frunció los labios y se acercó a ella.

—Porque sabía que no diría nada.

Hermione gruñó y se puso de pie, caminando a la puerta con decisión, se giró de pronto y miró a la mujer que seguía con semblante desorientado.

—Lamento decirle esto, señora Christen, pero ha sido blanco de un encantamiento que modificó su memoria —le dijo con amargura. Carlota abrió los ojos con sorpresa y frunció el entrecejo, mostrando más confusión. Hermione bufó y salió de ahí con evidente molestia.

Minutos más tarde estaba en Grimmauld Place, dispuesta a expresar su indignación a Harry.

—Ey… —la recibió Harry, haciéndose a un lado para que entrara.

—¡Está hechizada! —exclamó con molestia— ¡A Carlota Christen le modificaron la memoria!

—¿De que hablas?

Hermione gruñó y sacó el folder con el registro de Ron para lanzarlo en la mesa.

—Carlota Chistes hizo el registro de nacimiento y de adopción de Ron, vengo de su despacho, y cree que Charles Roberts es el padre de Ron —bufó— ¡No tenía ni idea de que el hombre lleva más de una década muerto!

Harry suspiró y miró el folder un largo tiempo, en el que Hermione se dedicó a mirar la casa.

—¿Llamaste a Kreacher? —preguntó con cautela. Harry murmuró algo inentendible.

La casa estaba más ordenada y más limpia. Algunos retratos se habían ido, quedaban unos pocos vacíos. Las cortinas estaban corridas y los muebles no tenían polvo. La vajilla con las serpientes ya no estaba, los cubiertos de plata tampoco y los copas ya no colgaban del estante.

—¿Molly te dijo que tenía que estar todo impecable para su hija? —preguntó con molestia. Harry golpeó la mesa y la miró con los ojos más abiertos de los normal.

—¡Sus padres, Hermione! —exclamó— La hechizaron y por eso está confundida ¿quien tendría razones para modificarle la memoria?

Hermione lo miró, comprendiendo de inmediato a lo que se refería.

—Si no quiero que nadie sepa que es mi hijo… le hago pensar que los padres adoptivos son los biológicos —dijo, mirando el registro.

—Ella cree que puso el nombre de Marianne y Charles en el registro de nacimiento de Ron, no en de adopción —le siguió Harry. Hermione suspiró frustrada y se recargó en la silla.

—¿Y ahora que vamos a hacer?

—Creo que deberías detenerte —dijo Harry, después de unos minutos de silencio.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —preguntó con confusión. Harry se encogió de hombros frunciendo los labios en una extraña mueca.

—Sus padres no querían que se supiera su identidad, por algo ha de ser ¿no? —dijo con cautela, Hermione frunció el entrecejo y volvió a suspirar con frustración.

—Solo quiero quitar la confusión de su mirada —susurró. Harry le sonrió.

—Entonces no te apartes de él buscando a personas a las que jamás les ha importado.

Martes 20/10/1998

En cuanto la mano de Dahir se metió entre su blusa abrió los ojos y se apartó.

—No —le dijo con autoridad. Dahir suspiró y la miró con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Solo se van a casar por apariencia, Ginevra, no van a tener sexo o algo así —reprochó. Ginevra suspiró y alzó los hombros.

—Mi madre…

—Molly puede ordenar cuanto quiera, tu decides —le dijo, tomándola de las mejillas, Ginevra lo miró sin expresión— ¿Potter te interesa, Ginevra? —le preguntó con los ojos repentinamente inundados de terror.

Ginevra tomó sus manos y negó con la cabeza.

—Te dije lo que ocurría porque me interesas tu, y solo tu, Dahir —el muchacho la miró unos segundos antes de asentir y besarla por unos segundos.

—Te veré después, Ginevra —ella le sonrió y asintió. Dahir se apartó y desapareció apenas unos pasos lejos de la pelirroja.

Ginevra suspiró y se dejó en su cama. El vestido rosa pálido que usaría el sábado estaba justo detrás de su puerta, burlándose de ella. Aquella mañana, al ver el calendario, sintió un terrible y asqueroso peso en los hombros. Tenía tan solo cuatro días antes de ser la marioneta de su madre.

Hace poco menos de una semana había investigado a Olivia Yorkent, por mera curiosidad. Resultó ser una buena amiga de Potter, estuvo en Hogwarts con él, incluso en la misma casa que ella, tiene la edad de Harry y también es amiga de Granger y Sofía, la que trabaja con Bistriz. Parecía inofensiva, sin embargo, también muy dispuesta a besar a Harry.

Gruñó y agitó la cabeza.

No iba a pensar en él y la estúpida boda, tenía solo cuatro días para no pensar en ellos.

Viernes 23/10/1998

Harry creyó que sería un gran día de mierda, al igual que los próximos durante 14 meses, hasta que la cabeza de Kingsley apareció en la chimenea, con una sonrisa brillante, informando que la Academia de Aurores abriría sus puertas el lunes veintiséis de Octubre, ya que supieron que Harry asistiría a sus instalaciones.

—¡Eso es genial! Creí que te convertirías en mueble si te quedabas aquí hasta Noviembre —dijo Ron, con una sonrisa y sentado como con la espalda.

—No te dejes amargar, Harry, solo sigue con tu vida, tal como Ginevra te propuso —le dijo Hermione con desinterés.

Ahora que la boda era al día siguiente los problemas no parecían tan grandes, por el contrario, parecían falsos, como de una novela.

—No, creí que estaría realmente acabado pero no —sonrió—. Ya no me importa, supongo.

Hermione le sonrió y asintió. Estaba muy orgullosa de él.

Sábado 24/10/1998

Ginevra miraba el papel frente a ella, con un rectángulo esperando ser llenado con su firma. Estaba impecable, su cabello recogido en media coleta y el vestido propiamente acomodado sobre sus hombros.

Harry apareció con el traje bien puesto, sin embargo no tardó en quitarse el incomodo saco, así que estaba parado junto a Ginevra, con la mirada en el documento frente a él, intentaba leer las pequeñas letras de la parte superior con la intención de ignorar el espacio donde su firma sería puesta.

El hombre con un traje hacía preguntas carentes de sentido para los dos jóvenes frente a él, ambos respondían con un robótico "Acepto y si".

Molly, pulcra y elegantemente vestida, miraba al hombre sin expresión alguna, tan solo esperando a que terminara de hablar.

Ron, con los pantalones de algún traje, sin moño o corbata y la camisa remangada, movía constantemente el pie. Hermione, al lado de Ron con un vestido celeste y cabello atado, codeaba a Ron y esperaba a que algo interrumpiera la boda.

—¿Juran respeto, sinceridad y lealtad para con el otro?

—Si.

—Así pues aseguren ante la ley que vienen aquí por voluntad propia y firmen el acción acta de matrimonio, que los validará como pareja ante la sociedad mágica y muggle.

El hombre le tendió un bolígrafo a Ginevra, que lo miro y luego al bolígrafo, lo tomó e hizo el garabato en el espacio correspondiente, Harry tomó el bolígrafo de la mano de Ginny, miró el rectángulo aguardando su firma. Sentía la mirada de Molly quemándole la espalda. Fingió una sonrisa y realizó el garabato.

—Los declaro oficialmente como matrimonio Potter. Felicidades —el hombre les sonrió. Recogió un par de cosas de la mesa y se fue por una puerta secundaria del saloncillo.

Harry suspiró y miró a Molly, como esperando sus instrucciones para el siguiente movimiento. La mujer solo le sonrió y se acercó a él.

—Me alegra saber que eres un hombre sensato después de todo, Harry —le dijo con malicia. Harry suspiró y se encogió de hombros.

—En cuando los trámites del matrimonio estén completos podrá decirme qué debo pagar —la sonrisa maliciosa de Molly se extendió aún mas en su rostro. Ginevra solo la miraba.

—Por eso no te preocupes, Harry —puso una mano en su hombro—. Yo me encargaré de todo.

Molly miró a su hija y le sonrió, puso algunos cabellos detrás de su oreja y le acarició la mejilla.

—Que tengan buena noche —se despidió la mujer antes de desaparecer.

Hermione no esperó más y abrazó a Harry.

—Cuentas con nosotros, Harry —le susurró—, para todo y siempre ¿entiendes?

Harry se apartó, le sonrió y asintió.

—Tranquila, siempre estoy bien —le dijo con una sonrisa juguetona. Hermione le sonrió de vuelta lo despeinó.

—Cualquier cosa, Harry, no dudes ir con nosotros o llamarnos o… —dijo Ron, con mirada preocupada.

—Si, descuida —rió el azabache—. Te veré mañana con Kingsley.

Ron le sonrió y asintió. Ambos sonrieron y se tomaron de las manos para desaparecer. Harry suspiró y miró a Ginevra, que lo miraba con las cejas elevadas.

—¿No crees que es demasiado drama para un simple arreglo? —preguntó con desinterés.

—Son mis amigos, Ginevra —suspiró—. Los amigos se preocupan por ti, no es drama.

Ginevra suspiro y se encogió de hombros como respuesta. Harry tomó su saco antes de tenderle la mano libre a Ginevra, cuando la hubo tomado desaparecieron del saloncillo y aparecieron en la sala del #12 de Grimmauld Place.

—Tu madre me dijo que estás acostumbrada a tratar con elfos domésticos, así que llamé a Kreacher, pero creí que te sentirás más cómoda con una elfina, entonces llamé a Winky —dijo Harry, dejando el saco en un sillón.

Una vez ahí, solo quería irse a la cama, quería hablar con sus amigos, quería descansar, quería olvidarse de Molly, quería olvidarse de todo, pero no podía. A pesar de que todo parecía tan irreal, no era una opción olvidar. Sentía a Ginevra detrás de él, sosteniendo su abrigo, que no había notado en ningún momento, entre sus manos a pesar de que la casa estaba fría. Harry se giró y la miró, Ginevra le devolvió la mirada.

—Tu habitación es la —pero Ginevra no lo dejó terminar de hablar cuando ya estaba sobre sus labios y todo dejó de tener sentido.

¿Por qué lo estaba besando? ¿por qué le quita la corbata? ¿por qué le está desabotonando la camisa? ¿por qué carajo no se la quitaba de encima?

Harry se apartó y la miró con el entrecejo fruncido. Ginevra le devolvió la mirada y lo volvió a besar, ahora con cautela.

A Harry le hubiera encantado decir que se arrepentiría a la mañana siguiente, pero en ese momento no sabía ni qué rayos estaba pasando. Le correspondió a los besos y su camisa cayó al suelo mientras bajaba el cierre de su vestido. Ginevra se apartó apenas unos milímetros de Harry.

—¿Dónde está mi habitación? —le preguntó con los labios brillantes y los ojos entrecerrados. Harry la tomó con fuerza de la cintura y volvió a emplear la aparición para llegar a la habitación de Ginevra, la primera del segundo piso.

Ninguno se molestó en decir nada mas, Harry le bajó los tirantes de su vestido y este cayó por sí solo al suelo. Ginevra no dejó de besarlo, levanto lo pies para sacar el vestido, pisó la parte trasera de sus zapatos para sacarlos de sus pies y lanzarlos a alguna parte, Harry hizo lo mismo, sin dejar de besarla. Las manos de Ginevra desabotonaron el pantalón de Harry, éste se lo quito dando traspiés, llevando con sigo a Ginevra, hasta la cama. Ella le quitó los lentes y los lanzó al mueble de al lado de la cama.

Harry cayó sentado en la cama, Ginevra se sentó a horcajadas sobre él, volviendo a besar sus labios. No se detuvo e introdujo su lengua en la cavidad bucal de Harry, haciéndole cosquillas a este pero no se apartó. Ginevra desabrochó su sostén y se separó lo suficiente para poder lanzarlo lejos, entonces sus manos se dedicaron a buscar el elástico de los bóxer de Harry, tocando su pecho, torso y abdomen el camino, se convenció de que fue inconsciente el haberlo tocado.

Harry acariciaba su espalda y muslos, rozando apenas sus bragas a juego con el sostén. Después de lo que parecieron segundos Harry decidió ya no jugar, el contacto que tenía su entrepierna con la de Ginevra le había provocado una erección, así que la apartó de su cuerpo y la dejó sobre la cama, la miró y le bajó las bragas sin pensarlo dos veces.

Se incorporó para volver a besarla, ahora extendiéndose hasta su cuello, mientras una de sus manos estaba en la cama, para no estar sobre ella, la otra bajaba lentamente hasta llegar a su feminidad. Harry sabía lo que hacía, no era la primera, ni la segunda vez que estaba en una situación así, o sea, teniendo sexo. Así que introdujo un dedo, recibiendo como respuesta una respiración acelerada, no espero mucho para meter el segundo dedo, Ginevra miraba a Harry y respiraba con los labios entreabiertos, con dificultad.

Cuando Ginevra buscó sus labios metió el tercer dedo, esta vez moviéndolos en círculos adentro y afuera en su húmeda entrada.

Ginevra jadeo en la boca de Harry, este se apartó para besarle la barbilla, la mejilla y el lóbulo. Las piernas de ella se habían abierto un poco más, y sus manos se aferraban al elástico de la ropa interior ajena, rozando con la erección de Harry.

—¿Puedo? —murmuró Harry, aún besando el lóbulo de Ginevra. Ella bajó lo más que pudo el bóxer de Harry como respuesta.

Harry se los quitó con ayuda de su cadera, besó el cuello de Ginevra antes de incorporarse y ponerse entre sus piernas. Ginevra lo miró y frunció el entrecejo.

—Jamas he estado con alguien —le dijo en un murmullo. Harry la miró y le separó las piernas mientras se escurría por su cuerpo hasta quedar a su altura.

—Entonces confía en mí y déjate llevar —Ginevra asintió en respuesta, tomó el rostro de Harry entre sus manos y lo besó, Harry le respondió mientras guiaba su miembro hasta la entrada de Ginevra.

Se introdujo en ella lentamente, al mismo tiempo que introducía su lengua en su boca a modo de distracción. Ginevra presionó su agarre en el rostro de Harry, jadeando en la boca de este. Harry no se movió, sentía su miembro palpitar en el interior de Ginevra, provocando placer involuntario, y aún así no se movió.

Ginevra se apartó de los labios de Harry para besar y morder su cuello unos segundos antes de mover las caderas hacia Harry. Él de inmediato sacó su miembro y lo volvió a meter con lentitud, sacándole jadeos y gemidos a Ginevra.

Las manos de Harry estaban sobre la cama, impidiendo que cayera completamente sobre Ginevra, que tenía las manos en el rostro del azabache y comenzaba a moverse al compás de éste. Harry fue acelerando su vaivén casi inconscientemente, Ginevra movió sus manos a los brazos de Harry mientras sus tobillos lo empujaban contra ella.

Harry se inclinó para besar su cuello y colar una de sus manos entre ambos cuerpos para poder tocar su clítoris. Ginevra cerró los puños en sus brazos, dejando rasguños en estos, y gimió aún más fuerte, involuntariamente elevó sus caderas para que Harry tuviera un mejor acceso. Él no dejaba de tocar el pequeño músculo con sus dedos, decidido a darle placer y repetir todo lo que ya sabía hacer.

Los espasmos llegaron a su espina dorsal, causando que su espalda se arqueara y estuviera muy junta a la de Harry, el deseo de este solo creció al sentir su pecho junto al suyo, rozando y haciendo fricción en cada estocada que daba. Sacó su miembro con lentitud y lo introdujo rápidamente, reñitiendonla acción suficientes veces como para que Ginevra le gruñera y medio gritara en el oído «Mas rápido». Y lo hizo, dejó la lentitud de lado para penetrarla con rapidez, salía y entraba de ella con rapidez, escuchando sus gemidos, acompañado de sus propios jadeos, cada vez más fuerte.

Hasta que fue demasiado. El nudo que se había formado en su vientre, y que había crecido conforme Harry la penetraba, se desató y le dio el completo éxtasis. Harry la acompañó, después de una última estocada, dejó caer su cabeza en el hombro ajeno, dejando que su respiración siguiera irregular, disfrutando de las familiares corrientes de placer en su miembro.

Harry salió de ella y rodó hasta quedar del otro lado de la cama. Ginevra cerró los ojos, intentando regular su respiración. Harry la miró y luego al techo, se preguntó vagamente, antes de cerrar los ojos involuntariamente, por que había sido todo aquello.

Ninguno lo sabía, pero ambos lo pensaron.

 _«¿Qué carajo acabo de hacer?»_


	6. Facetas Desconocidas

**_"Facetas Desconocidas"_**

 _Domingo 25/10/1998_

Harry frunció el entrecejo ante el olor desconocido a su alrededor. Abrió los ojos con dificultad, en la habitación había más luz de lo habitual. Cuando logró acostumbrarse tomó sus gafas de la mesa, enfocó el reloj y de inmediato abrió más los ojos de lo normal.

—Carajo —gruñó, intentando levantarse. Sin embargo cayó de bruces al estar enredado en las sabana, como consecuencia el rostro adormilado de Ginevra se asomó por la orilla de la cama.

—¿Qué haces? —le preguntó con la voz ronca. Harry tomó la ropa que tenía cerca y se la puso sin mucho cuidado.

—Tengo que ir a ver a Kingsley —dijo con la voz ronca—, en menos de ocho minutos.

Ginevra lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido antes de asentir y volver a acostarse, esta vez del lado de Harry.

—Bien, iré a Golden Golding por la ropa de Halloween —dijo adormilada, Harry asintió no muy seguro de que Ginevra pudiera verlo.

—Mi nota está abajo, junto al llavero.

Ginevra asintió y abrazó la almohada, volviendo a cerrar los ojos con un suspiro.

Harry no puede recordar cuándo fue la última vez que se duchó en menos de dos minutos. Se fue de casa por la chimenea y llegó al Ministerio a tiempo para encontrar a Ron en el Atrio.

—¿Dónde estabas? —le preguntó de inmediato, caminando a los ascensores para ir con Kingsley— ¿Pasaste una mala noche?

Harry lo miró y abrió la boca, pero nada salió de ella al principio.

—¿Qué? No, estuvo bien —dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Ron lo miró con inseguridad antes de encogerse de hombros y unirse a la multitud en un ascensor.

«Si, en verdad estuvo bien», pensó, aunque realmente no estaba seguro de aquello.

Ron iba caminando a su lado hacia la oficina de Kingsley cuando reconocieron el cabello pelirrojo en un pasillo oscuro y vacío, casi vacío. Ron se detuvo abruptamente frente al pasillo, Harry retrocedió unos pasos e igualmente observó.

Molly Weasley y Tiberius Merry estaban contra un muro, besándose con urgencia.

Harry de inmediato tiró del brazo de Ron para que continuara caminando.

—¿Viste eso, Harry? —gritó en un susurro. Harry asintió y se frotó el rostro, detenidos a un costado del pasillo.

—Hermione se equivocó —gruñó en un susurro, Ron lo miró sin entender, Harry lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido, su cabeza dándole un millón de vueltas al asunto, debatiéndose entre ir con Kingsley, o con Hermione, o quedarse y asomar la cabeza—. Molly no venía por un préstamo con Tiberius, nunca ha venido por eso.

—Creí que me buscabas por dinero —escucharon la voz agitada de Tiberius.

—No, cariño, nunca te haría eso —dijo Molly con una risa que bien pudo ser irónica.

Harry y Ron se miraron mutuamente antes de acercarse sigilosamente al pasillo. Estaba completamente seguro de que Tiberius era un estúpido por confiar en Molly, y de que Molly tramaba algo.

—Dime, Ginevra, ¿es cierto que entre Harry Potter y tú hay más que una simple invitación a la fiesta de Halloween? —le preguntó Sofía mientras buscaba el vestido de Ginevra.

—¿Qué te hace pensar eso?

Ginevra se esforzó demasiado para bloquear los recuerdos de ella y Harry en su habitación, desnudos, completamente extraños. No logró bloquearlos del todo. ¿Cómo mantendrían una mentira así? Solo quería a Dahir ¿y si Potter quería seguir estando con ella de esa manera?

—El Ministro los vio despedirse —y la manera en la que dice "despedirse" le hace saber a Ginevra que no solo el Ministro fue testigo de su beso con Potter.

—No tiene nada de malo —el tono cortante sale involuntariamente, porque Olivia Yorkent estaba frente a ella cuando besó a Potter, y ella también quiso hacerlo momentos antes.

—No, no lo tiene, en absoluto —dijo con una sonrisa. Finalmente saca el vestido, cubierto por un hule transparente, colgando de un gancho. Camina al otro extremo del lugar para buscar el traje de Harry—. Pero tengo que decirte esto —gira el cuello y le dedica una mueca que pretende anunciar una mala noticia—, Harry Potter nunca podría ser de una sola.

Ginevra rueda los ojos cuando Sofía vuelve a girarse. «Así es mucho mejor. No se va encaprichar conmigo y tendrá a alguien más, todos ganamos». Sin embargo, tiene que preguntar. Por curiosidad.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —intenta ocultar su interés soltando la pregunta como quien dice "desayuné arroz".

—Me sorprende que lo preguntes —rió, Ginevra conocía esa risa, se avecinaba un gran chisme—. Harry estaba en mi curso, y salió con casi todas las chicas de su curso, sin importarle su casa. Incluso llegó a estar con una chica mayor que él. Claro que su imagen se olvidó por la guerra y todo eso.

Ginevra esperó que el sonido de sus dientes siendo rechinados llegara a oídos de Sofía. ¿Guerra y todo eso? Era obvio que Sofía era una estúpida, y que no había perdido a nadie importante para ella.

—Pero yo no lo olvido —suspiró y volvió al mostrador con el traje de Harry, igual que el suyo, en un gancho y con un hule transparente cubriéndolo—. Para cualquier cambio o arreglo tienes tres días para venir a Golding Golding a ordenarlo, estará listo de inmediato —sonrió y le entregó ambas prendas—. Como amiga, Ginevra, te digo que Harry Potter no te conviene como algo más que una pareja para la fiesta de Halloween.

Ginevra asintió como respuesta a todo lo que Sofía había dicho y que estaba dispuesta a ignorar. ¿Qué diría la muchacha si supiera que apenas ayer se casó con Harry Potter y que, además, se acostó con él?

Apenas una hora antes de que Ginevra saliera de Golding Golding, Harry y Ron entraban en la pequeña oficina donde Hermione solía orden datos solo los domingos.

—Tenían una aventura —confirmó Ron por tercera vez desde que cruzaron la puerta.

—Incluso durante su matrimonio con el señor Weasley, Hermione —continuó Harry.

Hermione suspiró pensativa.

—No puedo creer que lo quiera —dijo con seriedad—. Algo busca. Algo de él.

—¿Cómo qué? —bufó Ron— ¿Dinero? Por eso casó a su hija con Harry —volvió a bufar, dejándose caer un poco más en la silla.

—¿Cómo ha ido, Harry? —preguntó Hermione con una pequeña sonrisa. Harry la miró unos segundos antes de sonreír igual que ella.

—Bien, descuida.

—Olivia habló conmigo —dijo Hermione, Harry pensó que tal vez quería evitar el tema de Molly y el prestamista—. Quería saber si lo tuyo con Ginevra iba en serio.

—¿Y qué le has dicho? —interfirió Ron. Harry dejó de prestarles atención momentáneamente. ¿Qué tan en serio podían ir? Ginevra iría con Dahir en cualquier momento y él volvería a la soledad de Grimmauld Place. ¿Enloquecería?

Por más que Ginevra haya "consentido" que se metiera con alguna mujer por ahí, no estaba muy convencido. No quería ser esa clase de persona. Jamás podría tener una relación seria, además, ¿cuán secreta podría durar una relación con tantos chismes en la comunidad mágica? Tampoco iba a permitir que lo calificaran como un maldito mujeriego. No quería serlo.

—Harry —alzó la voz Hermione—. ¿En qué pensabas? —preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Nada importante. Mañana comienza la academia y el sábado es la fiesta de Halloween.

Hermione le sonrió y continuaron hablando de cualquier cosa, menos Molly o Ginevra, no porque no quisieran, sino porque Hermione evitó el tema a toda costa.

Volvió a casa cerca de las tres, después de comer con Ron y Hermione en casa de ésta.

Lo recibió Kreacher y un montón de cosas que ya tenía preparadas para la cena. Winky posiblemente estaba con Ginevra, no preguntó. De cualquier forma la pelirroja lo sorprendió sentada en el salón, que le apuntara con la varita fue un simple reflejo.

—Sería mejor que me recibieras con un saludo y no apuntándome —dijo con molestia, apartando su varita con la mano.

—Lo siento, es que la…

—La guerra si, si —Harry no supo si su tono era para evadir el tema o porque verdaderamente no le importaba hablar del tema—. Quería decirte que el traje para la fiesta está en tu habitación.

—Gracias —dijo Harry con desconcierto— ¿Ya has comido?

—Si —respondió de inmediato, suspiró y dio un paso atrás—. Tengo que preguntarte algo —dijo cautelosa—, pero no hay nada detrás de la pregunta ¿entiendes?

—No, no entiendo, pero pregunta —se encogió de hombros y se sentó en el sillón. Ginevra suspiró y se sentó frente a él.

—¿Has estado con otras chicas? —Harry elevó ambas cejas, Ginevra se quiso abofetear— ¿Has estado con Sofía Brent-brout? —se corrigió. Harry frunció el entrecejo y sonrió.

—¿A qué se debe la pregunta? —suspiró como siendo. Ginevra rodó los ojos y se inclinó al frente.

—Sofía trabaja en Golden Golding —dijo, como si eso lo resolviera todo.

—Mm —dijo Harry, alzando las cejas solo por un instante, como si comprendiera—. No. No me he acostado con Sofía.

Ginevra le sonrió forzada antes de asentir y abandonar el salón. Harry no tenía idea de qué rayos había sido eso. Y Ginevra tampoco.

Eso no era lo que quería preguntar. Ella quería saber si se había acostado con Olivia Yorkent, la misma que había intentado besarlo. No podía preguntarle a ella porque obviamente no le agradaba. Y de solo pensar que le agradaría menos después de la fiesta de Halloween, sonreía.

No podían darse el lujo de hacer estupideces en la fiesta. Dahir estaría ahí, y ahora era libre de acostarse con él. ¿Potter querría saber si se acostaría con Dahir? No. Debía tenerlo sin cuidado.

Después de su aventurilla pasó casi toda la mañana pensando en lo incómodo que sería estar en una habitación con él. Pero gracias a Sofía se convenció que no. Potter sabía muy bien lo que hacía, sabía que no debía joder los planes de su madre y sobre todo sabía que ella estaba interesada en Dahir. Así que se convenció de que Harry buscaría a otra mujer y listo.

La aventurilla quedaría en el olvido y no se volvería a repetir.

 _Lunes 26/10/1998_

La consciencia no la dejaba tranquila, por más que quería ignorar el folder que llevaba consigo a todas partes, con la intención de devolverlo, no se atrevía a volver a San Mungo. Harry tenía razón. Los padres biológicos de Ron tendrían razones suficientes para confundir y manipular a Carlota Christen y que no se supiera su identidad. ¿Y si eran secuestradores? ¿Traficantes? ¿Asesinos?

—Puedo escuchar las tuercas girar y girar en tu cabeza Herms —le dijo Ron con gracia. Hermione brincó involuntariamente en su lugar, causando una risa a Ron—. ¿En qué piensas, que no te deja dormir?

«Piensa, piensa».

—Es mucho —respondió con voz ausente y baja—. Harry estuvo muy raro, en unas horas irán a la academia, Olivia quiere hablar conmigo sobre algo muy importante, debo entregar unos documentos y…

La risa de Ron la interrumpió. Brincó de nuevo en su lugar cuando los labios de Ron besaron su hombro.

—Olvidalo, solo descansa, Herms.

El brazo de él se extendió por su cintura, impidiendo que se alejara mucho. Hermione suspiró. Ron no merecía mentiras.

Devolvería el folder con sus datos a primera hora en San Mungo, después de que Ron se fuera a la Academia de Aurores. Sí, eso haría.

Toques en su puerta la despertaron, abrió los ojos y murmuró algún "adelante" con voz ronca. Harry asomó la cabeza por la puerta. Ginevra se talló los ojos y se incorporó

—Iré a la Academia de Aurores, volveré a las cinco —dijo Harry. Ginevra lo recorrió con la mirada antes de asentir y poner la cobija sobre sus hombros—. Kreacher está preparando el desayuno, no tardes en bajar.

—Bien —dijo, aun con la voz ronca. Harry cerró la puerta y Ginevra miró el reloj, eran las siete cuarenta y ocho.

Con la insistente pregunta en su cabeza de ¿Por qué no le mencionó anoche que iba a la Academia de Aurores? Eso explicaría que le avisara a esa hora.

De cualquier forma bajó para desayunar, con Winky y Kreacher de compañía. Después de darle muchas vueltas en su cabeza decidió que saldría.

—Si el amo Harry vuelve le preguntará a Winky por la señorita Ginevra ¿Qué tiene que decirle Winky al amo Harry? —Ginevra tomó su abrigo y le sonrió a la elfina.

—No creo que sea necesario, volveré antes de las cuatro, pero si llega le dices que he ido con el joven Jefers.

Hermione se congeló al ver a Molly Weasley frente a una medimaga, Molly mostrando una sonrisa sospechosamente amable y la medimaga un poco confundida.

No debía, no tenía esa intención, pero sentía que necesitaba escuchar. Hermione se acercó a ambas mujeres con cautela, asegurándose de que Molly no viera su rostro.

—Me parece que está confundiendo a alguien señora Weasley.

—¿Está segura?

—Por supuesto, aquí nunca ha estado un medimago llamado Phill ¿Glother?

—Si, Phill Glother. Tenía entendido que él ayudó en el parto de mi hermana —Hermione frunció el entrecejo con evidente sorpresa.

—Posiblemente no nació en este hospital, lamento no poder ayudarle.

—Descuide, muchas gracias.

Hermione de inmediato se giró y corrió al elevador. Una vez dentro, sola y protegida de la mirada de Molly, respiró hondo y miró su reflejo. ¿Molly tenía un sobrino por parte de su hermana? ¿Quinatra Selwyn tenía un hijo?

Con aquella nueva información no pudo hacer más que retirarse del edificio con el mismo folder en su bolso, sintiendo el peso en su conciencia por tener que seguirle mintiendo a Ron. Iba a terminar muy mal.

Tenía la firme intención de acudir al llamado de Olivia, esperaba poder olvidarse de lo que acababa de escuchar, desapareció del Hospital y apareció en el Caldero Chorreante. Olivia ya la esperaba ahí, sentada con una cerveza de mantequilla frente a ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Hermione? Pareces agitada —preguntó como saludo. Hermione se sentó frente a ella y le sonrió.

—Estoy bien, sólo he tenido que correr antes de desaparecer —rió con nerviosismo— ¿De qué querías hablar, Olivia?

Olivia le dio un sorbo a su tarro antes de suspirar.

—Sé que ya te lo pregunté, y no quiero parecer irritante, sólo quiero saber, estar segura mejor dicho, ¿Harry está con Ginevra Weasley? ¿Son pareja, Hermione?

Hermione hizo una mueca y miró detenidamente el rostro de Olivia. Sabía de sobra que estaba interesada en Harry, compartió habitación con ella desde los once años hasta que la guerra se declaró dentro del castillo y ya no fue admitida por ser una sangre sucia, recordaba a la perfección las largas conversaciones de su chico ideal, que sería la descripción de Harry, básicamente. Pero él nunca la vio como más que una amiga, se atrevía a pensar que incluso la consideraría una hermana ¿Qué podía decirle a Olivia que no hiriera su corazón y que fuera cierto?

Nada.

—No lo sé, Olivia. Ya te lo he dicho ayer, Harry dijo que invitó a Ginevra a la fiesta de Halloween porque le nació, dijo que Ginevra era linda y que sería una buena compañía para la fiesta —alzó los hombros con fingido desinterés—. Si quieres saber la verdad deberías preguntarle a Harry.

Olivia bajó la mirada a su tarro antes de soltar un suspiro.

—Te he preguntado a tu porque él y Ginevra se han besado, en frente de mi —Hermione no fingió su cara de sorpresa, y esto alentó a Olivia a seguir hablando—. Me dijo que había aprendido a quererla, prácticamente dijo que no es una bruja, y que ambos se querer. Incluso dijo que enfrentaría a Molly Weasley con tal de estar con Ginevra.

Hermione jamás fingió sorpresa en aquella conversación.

Cuando Harry llegó a casa encontró a Ginevra bajando las escaleras, ella lo observó detenidamente antes de acercarse a él con cautela.

—Tienes la ceja rota —mencionó. Harry soltó el aire que no sabía que estaba reteniendo y asintió.

—Duelos —dijo con simpleza. Ginevra miró su ceja antes que todo su rostro—. ¿Qué haces? —preguntó Harry, también mirando el rostro de Ginevra.

—No mencionaste que ibas a la Academia de Aurores —dijo, ignorando su pregunta. Harry elevó las cejas desconcertado antes de negar.

—No creí que fuera importante —se encogió de hombros. Ginevra pareció pensar en algo mientras lo observaba a los ojos, asintió y tomó aire, retomando su recta postura.

—Kreacher y Winky tienen la mesa lista —y sin más por decir caminó a la mesa. Harry, entre confundido y hambriento la siguió.

Ginevra se mantuvo absorta en el omelette que los elfos habían preparado, no por su sabor o aspecto delicioso, sino porque evitaba mirar a Harry.

Tal como le había dicho a Winky fue con Dahir un par de horas. Dahir comprendió con su visita que había estado con Potter, sexualmente hablando, pero no pareció molestarle. La abrazó y la llevó a su habitación. Ginevra jamás admitiría que apenas fue consciente de lo que hizo. Todo el tiempo, mientras Dahir jadeaba en su oído y sujetaba firmemente su cadera, no puedo dejar de preguntarse si Potter hubiera sido así de intenso con ella, para ser su segunda vez a manos de un hombre. No evitó compararlos «¿Potter hubiera dejado que lo tocara? ¿Dahir sería alguna vez tan cuidadoso como Potter? ¿Dahir le acariciaría con el propósito de distraerla de alguna posible incomodidad? ¿Dahir le diría que confiara en él?» y para cuando ambos terminaron Ginevra supo que Dahir no era ël..

Y hasta ese momento se dio cuenta, con indignación y un poco de molestia, que confiaba en Potter, dijera lo que dijera Sofía, él había cuidado de ella.

 _Martes 27/10/1998_

—Creí que entregarías ese folder, Hermione —dijo Harry con el entrecejo fruncido. La castaña suspiró y negó.

—Fui a devolverlo, pero vi a Molly hablando con una medimaga, no iba con Tiberius, quita esa cara. Preguntó por un medimago, un partero supongo.

—¿Y por qué…? —Hermione lo interrumpió.

—Se llama Phill Glother. Y ayudó en el parto de la hermana de Molly, ¿Quinatra Selwyn es su única hermana? —Ambos sabían la respuesta. Aquella familia ocultaba mucho.

—¿Insinúas algo? —preguntó Harry, observando a Hermione con detenimiento.

—La medimaga a insistió el que Phill no trabajaba allí, y sugirió que había nacido en otro hospital. ¿Y si buscamos a Phill Glother? Quizá él también estuvo en el nacimiento de de Ron. A lo mejor les modificaron la memoria a todos ¡Es una atrocidad!

—¡Hermione! Antes de que hagas exageradas y dramáticas especulaciones ¿te importaría investigar al dichoso partero? Posiblemente de verdad fue en otro hospital no en San Mungo.

—No puede ser coincidencia, Harry, escucha…

—Solo investiga ¿quieres?

 _Sábado 31/10/1998_

—Cuando te exigí que pasaras temprano por mi, nunca creí que ya estaría casada contigo —mencionó Ginevra, ya vestida con un ajustado vestido blanco y dentro de la camioneta.

Harry sonrió a medias encendiendo la camioneta y avanzando hasta alguna parte.

—¿Por qué hemos venido en camioneta? —Preguntó la pelirroja. Harry suspiro y la miró de reojo.

—Tengo que ir a un lugar, puedo dejarte en la fiesta mientras…

—¿Hablas en serio? Jamás llegaría a ninguna fiesta sola. ¡Mucho menos si mi madre es la primera que organizó ésta! De ninguna manera, me tendrás que llevar contigo a donde vayas. Pero no demores, no es propio llegar tarde.

Harry no dijo nada ante la molestia e indignación de Ginevra. Se limitó a estacionar la camioneta en silencio y caminar por donde ya sabía, lo recordaba perfectamente.

Ginevra maldijo por tercera vez. ¿A dónde rayos había ido Potter? Bufó y bajó de la camioneta con el entrecejo fruncido. Si Potter se atrevió a bajarse por una estupidez iba a joderlo por el resto de su maldigo matrimonio.

Para su sorpresa había varias personas frente una estatua mágica, todos con una vela en la mano, conforme se acercó se dio cuenta que había un montón de velitas el pie de la estatua. Como siguiendo un patrón las personas caminaban a un cementerio, varios niños disfrazados correteaban a otros y se atravesaban en el camino de las personas. Ginevra fue al cementerio, más por curiosidad que por creer encontrar a Harry allí.

Vio a más personas dejando velas frente a las lápidas, niños insistiendo en ir a recoger dulces, familias orando frente a lápidas y otras simplemente decorando el espacio de la lápida. Siguió caminando por los senderos, ignorando las miradas curiosas, parecía estar buscando algo, y sin querer lo encontró. Potter estaba parado frente a una lápida, tenía flores en todas partes. Se acercó a él con sigilo, decidida a saber quién era la persona por la que Harry la haría llegar tarde a la fiesta.

Se heló de inmediato cuando leyó los nombres en la lápida y Potter le apuntó con su varita, quizá por el jadeo de asombro que soltó.

—¿Que haces? Deberías estar en la camioneta —dijo, con voz baja y medio rota.

—Tardabas demasiado, y quise saber a dónde iba toda esa gente —Harry asintió y respiró hondo. Ginevra se percató de sus ojos rojos y brillantes por las lágrimas, y casi estás aquí estaba segura de que Potter no se daba cuenta. Se veía tan triste, tan vulnerable.

Harry abrió el paso, sin dirigirle una mirada más a la lápida. Ginevra tuvo que resistir el impulso de preguntar.

Sintió que había arruinado algo. Quizá Potter quería estar solo y ella había interrumpido por no querer llegar tarde.

Debió decirle.

=

xxx

¡Hola!

Si ya sé que tardé pero tengo una explicación para eso.

Para empezar mi obra "Sirius Black [Wolfstar]" ocupa demasiado de mi tiempo (un capítulo, un año de su vida), después, mi obra "¡Ey! Ginevra [One-Shots]" se apodera de mí de manera increíble, y pues me gusta escribir lo que me sobrepasa.

Ah, y mis exámenes :) 3/6 de mis profesores me odian así que... Dedeenme suerte.

Ahora: Diganme que les pareció el capítulo ;). Dejenme sus especulaciones y dudas.

Para aquellas que mataron a Hermione con el "Fue con el prestamista por un préstamo" ahí tienen la razón. Todo pasa por algo aquí ;).

Gracias por leer y preguntarme al privado, en mi tablero y redes sociales por la historia 3 me llenan el corazón.

(05/03/2018. 21:11).

-Danny :).


	7. Palabras Reveladoras

**_"Palabras reveladoras"_**

 _Sábado 30/10/1998_

El rostro de Harry ahora estaba serio. Ginevra estaba segura de que se veía ridícula intentando analizar las facciones de Potter, pero también estaba segura de que jodió algo en aquel cementerio. Había sido una estúpida.

Su madre le había dicho, hace semanas, que la fiesta de Halloween sería al blanco con motivo de la Primera Guerra Mágica, guerra que finalizó tras la "muerte" de Voldemort y el asesinato de James y Lily Potter, los padres de Harry, el treinta y uno de octubre hace diecisiete años atrás. Si, Ginevra se recriminaba mentalmente por olvidar aquel dato.

Le parecía una mierda tener que ir a sonreír y fingir una feliz relación frente a todos los invitados a la fiesta, cuando en realidad ésta podría ser la fecha más triste de toda su vida.

No se percató de que Potter había salido de la camioneta hasta que abrió su puerta y le tendió la mano. La tomó y entrelazó sus brazos una vez que estuvieron frente al ministerio, aparentemente tranquilo.

Potter la guió hasta la sala donde su madre organizó la fiesta. Se detuvo abruptamente antes de llegar frente a las grandes puertas de madera.

—¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Harry. Su voz no estaba rota, sus ojos no estaban rojos y sus mejillas no estaban húmedas. Ginevra suspiró y lo miró con seriedad.

—Sé que esto no lo esperábamos, ninguno de los dos —jamás aparta la mirada de los ojos de Harry, demuestra seguridad y determinación—, pero estamos juntos, y necesito que exista comunicación entre nosotros.

—No entiendo a qué te estás refiriendo —dijo Harry elevando las cejas, no se esperaba palabras de Ginevra.

—Me refiero a que, si vas a comenzar la Academia de Aurores, me lo dirás —no lo dice pero Harry lo entiende « _Si vas a visitar la tumba de tus padres, me lo dirás_ »—. Así no habrá sorpresa en mi rostro cuando te vea con la ceja rota —« _Ni con los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas de tu silencioso dolor_ ». Harry asiente y relaja las facciones de su rostro, que no sabía tenía tensas.

—De acuerdo —Ginevra también entiende, si ella pide comunicación, Potter espera lo mismo de su parte.

—Bien.

Y aún con los brazos entrelazados Harry abre la puerta de madera y se permite tomar la mano de Ginevra una vez que están completamente expuestos, porque los ojos de todos los presentes están sobre ellos y sabe que Ginevra no saldrá corriendo en cualquier instante, tal como ahora se le antoja hacer a Harry.

Él no pertenece ahí, no debería estar ahí. Debería estar en el cementerio, frente a las tumbas de sus padres, lamentando su miseria, ignorando las llamadas y mensajes de sus amigos y simplemente dejando que las lágrimas corran por su rostro. Ahí debería estar. No aquí. Junto a una Ginevra completamente segura de sí misma y de que toda esa mentira será creída por alguien, observado por miles de ojos expectantes.

Harry puede ver a Molly Weasley susurrando algo a un mesero que pasa a su lado, él asiente y le hace una seña a alguien que Harry no alcanza a ver. Y cuando está a punto de mirar a Ginevra y murmurar algo como " _Deberíamos bajar_ ", un hombre de traje blanco aparece a su lado, la varita apuntando su cuello y semblante serio.

—Damas y caballeros, Harry Potter y su pareja Ginevra Weasley —la sala se hunde un una ola de aplausos mientras Ginevra le da un ligero apretón a su brazo, Harry de inmediato comienza a mover los pies, se adelanta en los cuatro escalones para ayudar a Ginevra una vez que llegue al último escalón.

Cuando se encuentran a la altura de todos los invitados Harry distingue el cabello pelirrojo de Ron junto a Hermione y su cabello increíblemente lacio. Puede ver a Olivia mirando a Ginevra y a Sofía Brent-brout mirándolo a él. Molly Weasley sonríe y Quinatra Selwyn observa a su sobrina con una sonrisa casi imperceptible. Casi al fondo de la sala, con los ojos fijos en él y una copa de vino en su mano, está Dahir Jeffers, ignorando la conversación que tiene su padre con otro hombre que Harry desconoce.

De inmediato sabe que será una larga noche.

El reloj no ha marcado ni las diez cuando un montón de mujeres, con miradas altaneras y joyas en cualquier parte, los rodean y comienzan a interrogarlos sobre su relación, Ginevra responde de manera educada y cortante. Harry se limita a apartar la mirada y continuar sujetando la mano de Ginevra.

Exactamente a las diez con cuarenta y tres, Anastasia Vernet suelta la pregunta que rondaba el aire desde el inicio de la velada y el interrogatorio, Harry ve claramente como Dahir Jeffers se detiene disimuladamente, a un costado de las mujeres y ellos, para saludar a un hombre anciano, claramente su atención no está dirigida al hombre.

—¿Entonces tienen una relación sentimental estable? —Anastasia no tiene ni idea de cómo la odia Harry en ese momento, porque parece que todo el salón ha vuelto su atención a ellos.

Harry carraspeó, entrelazó sus dedos con los de Ginevra y alzó su mano para besarla. En menos de un segundo decide que Ginevra tiene toda la seguridad que él no, así que la mira a los ojos y habla, con voz alta y clara, como si las palabras estuvieran escritas en su mirada.

—Si —comienza e, imitando a Ginevra, una sonrisa se forma en sus labios—. Ginevra no es solo mi pareja esta noche, no es mi pareja por ser hermosa ni porque era lo ideal, es mucho más que eso —Harry se considera en modo automático cuando su mano está acariciando la mejilla de Ginevra—. Ella es mucho más, y por eso es un gran honor para mí decir que esta hermosa chica es mi novia.

Ni siquiera cuando los jadeos, los gritos y los aplausos resonaron por todo el salón Harry de observar a Ginevra. Continuando con su modo automático consideró apropiado acercarse a sus labios y besarla, sin importarle mucho que fueran el centro de atención. De nuevo escuchó los jadeos, aplausos y gritos, pero no se apartó de la pelirroja. En cuanto sus labios dejaron de tocarse la abrazó, ofreciéndole un mudo agradecimiento.

Después de separarse le ofreció una sonrisa y Ginevra fue arrastrada por su tía Quinatra a alguna parte del salón.

Mientras Harry se dirigía con Ron y Hermione lo interceptaron un par de hombres para preguntarle sobre su relación con la hija de Molly Weasley, después le preguntaron por su puesto en el Ministerio y su lugar en la academia de Aurores, finalmente llegó Dahir Jeffers frente a él, con una sonrisa de labios unidos y mirada aburrida.

—Con su permiso caballeros, tengo una charla pendiente con el Señor Potter —pareció como una orden para los dos hombres, que se retiraron de inmediato, Harry los miró un segundo, completamente incrédulo de su comportamiento.

—¿Tenemos una charla pendiente? —preguntó Harry, mientras más rápido hablara, más rápido se iría.

—No realmente —sonrió—, pero me gustaría hablar de Ginevra.

Harry solo puede elevar ambas cejas, interrogante, ignoraría completamente el hecho de que Ginevra estaba interesada en él, ignoraría el molesto sentimiento de vacío al verle frente a él, seguramente Dahir no tenía ni idea de lo que ocurría entre él y los Weasley.

—Escucha, sé que tienes alguna deuda con la señora Weasley y por eso estas con Ginevra, algo como una garantía ¿no? —no tiene ni idea en absoluto—. Solo quiero que sepas que no me importa que vivan juntos y todo eso, mientras quede en la apariencia ¿me doy a entender?

Harry mantuvo las cejas elevadas «¿En verdad estoy teniendo esta conversación?». Suspiró y sonrió.

—Debes saber, Dahir —Harry jamás habría usado ese tono tan arrogante si Dahir no hubiera insinuado que era un idiota—, que no siento absolutamente nada por Ginevra, mantenemos un acuerdo confidencial por algunos asuntos con su madre, es todo. Lo que sea que ustedes mantengan, tienen o tendrán, no es asunto mío y tampoco es de mi interés, agradecería lo mismo de tu parte.

Dahir, al igual que Harry, mantuvo su sonrisa aburrida. Le dio un asentimiento antes de retirarse en silencio. Jeffers es muy bueno captando mensajes.

—Se fue —dijo Quinatra con asombro—. Ése Potter de verdad lo ha hecho marcharse —su tía soltó una risa gélida antes de acariciar su mejilla—. ¿Eres feliz, Ginevra?

—Absolutamente —respondió con la mirada sobre su tía. Quinatra asintió y besó su frente.

—Es bueno, tu madre enloquecería ante el fracaso de una decepción, pobrecilla, hace tiempo no la veía tan emocionada por algo —suspiró— me alegra que seas tu el motivo, linda, siempre viendo por tu madre, algo bueno debió haber hecho para merecerte.

«Debió hacerlo» Porque claramente Molly Weasley no la merecía.

Dejó de prestarle atención a su tía cuando vio a Olivia Yorkent caminando detrás de Harry, Sofía Brent-brout desde su asiento observaba la caminata de ambos. ¿Debería interferir, ahora que su relación era conocida? ¿Debería mostrar interés en las amigas de Potter? Amigas interesadas en él. Dahir lo había hecho por ello, sin embargo, Dahir la quería, y ella no sentía nada por Potter.

—¿Ginevra? —la pelirroja volvió la mirada a su tía, que la observaba con los labios presionados en una línea—. Pregunté si el joven Jeffers te propuso algo antes de ésta fiesta, porque su padre no paró de insinuarle a tu madre una relación entre ustedes ¿fue cosa de Dahir o de su padre?

Ginevra suspiró y paseó sus ojos por todo el salón.

—Realmente no lo sé, el joven Jeffers jamás ha intercambiado palabras conmigo, tía.

—Por supuesto —hubo un toque irritado en su voz, Ginevra logró ver una sonrisa en sus labios antes de que tomara una copa y bebiera del vino contenido—. ¿Me disculpas, Ginevra? Tendré una charla con el sastre Bistriz.

Era seguro que dentro de poco habría un nuevo rumor sobre alguien, cortesía de Bustriz, Sofía y su tía Quinatra.

—¡Harry! —le gritó Olivia. Harry se detuvo y se giró para encontrarse con ella, sin mencionar una palabra lo estrechó entre sus brazos—. Lamento que tengas que estar aquí hoy, Harry.

Harry sonrió y le devolvió el abrazo, se sentía bien tener a alguien que lo conociera, que se interesara por él, sin pedir algo a cambio.

—¿Has visto a Ron y Hermione? —preguntó Harry, separándose de Olivia con una sonrisa.

—No, no desde que nos dejaste de piedra con tu discursillo a la señora Vernet, sé que ya me lo habías dicho e incluso los ví, pero aún así me pareció increíble —rió nerviosa. Harry la observó unos segundos antes de reír y asentir. Odiaba mentirle.

—No era la intención —pero claro que lo es.

—No, todos son unos entrometidos —suspiró y sonrió—, eso y le pagan a Bistriz.

Harry rió sin proponérselo, por que era cierto. Si querías saber algo sobre alguien, cualquier cosa, solo tenías que ir con Bistriz y ofrecerle la cantidad adecuada de oro.

Cualquier cosa.

—Olivia, tengo que encontrar a Hermione cuanto antes —dijo Harry con apuro.

—¿Por qué? —Olivia no miraba a Harry, observaba a alguien a su izquierda.

—Tengo que decirle algo que olvidé —mintió, al ver que Olivia no le prestaba atención, siguió su mirada, para encontrarse con Ginevra, quien observaba a Olivia indiferente—. Iré a buscarla.

El asentimiento desorientado de Olivia le dejó claro que podía irse, y en cuanto pasó a su lado ella emprendió camino a la pelirroja.

Ron y Hermione estaban sentados, enfrascados en una conversación sobre algún negocio con el que Ron no estaba de acuerdo, cuando Harry estuvo frente a ellos Ron detuvo sus palabras y lo abrazó.

—Esto es un desastre —sonrió sin humor, Harry le devolvió la sonrisa antes de separarse.

—Si, en realidad si —Hermione también lo abrazó, dejando un beso en su mejilla antes de apartarse.

—Íbamos a ir contigo, pero las mujeres te rodearon y ¡Son como hienas! Comenzaron a criticarnos en cuanto nos quisimos acercar —bufó la castaña—, y Molly no nos quitaba la mirada de encima —rodó los ojos— ¿no te ha buscado?

Harry negó.

—No, pero no tardará —suspiró—. Ella quería saldar las deudas y se encargó personalmente del trámite en Gringotts por nuestro matrimonio y todo eso.

—¿Desde lo del Ministerio no has hablado con ella? —preguntó Ron, con el entrecejo fruncido. Harry volvió a negar. Su vista se desvió a espaldas de Ron, Quinatra Selwyn caminaba en su dirección con decisión, como si la hubiesen llamado.

Miró a Harry le dedicó un pequeño asentimiento, después miró a Ron y entrecerró sus ojos.

—Joven Roberts —sonrió con altanería—. Me preguntaba si podía compartir unas palabras con usted, a solas.

Ron miró a Harry, como preguntándose si se dirigía a él. Harry miró a Quinatra, que ante el mutismo de Ron, entrelazó su brazo con el pelirrojo y tiró de él para comenzar con una caminata alrededor del salón.

—¡Pero qué maleducada! —exclamó Hermione con indignación— No saluda ni espera una respuesta —bufó y la siguió con la mirada—. Y así se hacen llamar puros, serán…

—Hermione —interrumpió Harry, recordando el motivo principal por el que la había buscado—. Me encontré con Olivia y me ha dado una idea.

—¿Idea para qué? —preguntó, apartando la mirada de Ron y Quinatra para concentrarse en Harry.

—Olivia dijo que todos eran unos entrometidos por prestar atención a los asuntos que no les incumben, por lo que dije de Ginevra y yo —Hermione asintió, comprendiendo su punto—. Dijo que era eso y que le pagaban a Bistriz, ya sabes, oro a cambio de secretos, rumores y demás —Hermione volvió a asentir—. Y se me ocurrió que podríamos hacerlo.

—¿Quieres pagarle a Bistriz para que te diga qué? —preguntó Hermione, dando vistazos al pelirrojo y la señora Selwyn.

—Hermione, ¿Quiénes han ido a que les hagan sus túnicas, vestidos y uniformes a medida toda su vida? —la comprensión brilló en los ojos de Hermione tan pronto como Harry terminó de hacer la pregunta.

—Molly Weasley y Quinatra Selwyn.

—Yorkent —saludó Ginevra cuando Olivia llegó frente a ella. Olivia le sonrió con los labios apretados.

—Weasley —saludó de la misma manera.

Ginevra le sonrió con altanería antes de acercarse un paso más a ella.

—¿Harry te interesa? —preguntó como si nada— De manera romántica, ya sé que son amigos.

Olivia parpadeó un par de veces antes de reír.

—No, Ginevra —dijo con seriedad—. Quiero que sea feliz, es todo.

Ginevra ensanchó su sonrisa y asintió.

—Bien, entonces no vuelvas a intentar besarlo —Olivia volvió a parpadear con incredulidad—. Antes no dije nada porque, obviamente, no sabías que Harry está conmigo, pero ahora sí. Y no quiero que tu intento por besarlo, como el otro día en el Ministerio, se repita.

Olivia abrió la boca un par de veces antes de crearla de golpe y mirar a Ginevra con enfado.

—Él no te merece.

—Quizá —alzó los hombros con despreocupación—. Pero aún así, me eligió a mí.

Olivia se acercó tanto a su rostro que Ginevra tuvo que moverse para no estrellarse contra el suyo.

—Haré hasta lo imposible, Ginevra, para que Harry se dé cuenta de quién eres realmente, eres igual que tu madre, por más que te esfuerces en ocultarlo.

Y sin más por decirle, se fue dando fuertes pisadas. Ginevra suspiró y caminó hacia Harry, quien aún hablaba con Hermione. A mitad del camino, su madre se unió a su caminata, sin decir nada, pero con una reluciente sonrisa en su rostro. Ginevra solo pudo maldecir internamente, aquella sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno.

—¿Sobre qué quería hablar señora Selwyn? —preguntó Ron, después de asimilar que aquella mujer, que no desperdiciaba ni una oportunidad de interrogarlo por su verdadero origen, quería hablar con él, posiblemente de lo mismo.

—Sobre tu madre, Ronald —dijo con calma, tomando una copa de vino de una charola—, Marianne Roberts.

—¿Qué hay con ella? —preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

—Me gustaría charlar con ella un día de estos, he estado recordando a mis viejas amistades y tengo que reconocer que Marianne fue una persona de grata compañía para mí.

—Grata… ¿Mi madre y usted eran amigas?

Quinatra rió entredientes.

—No me malinterpretes, pero yo no tengo amigas —sorbió de su copa—. Solía hablar con ella antes de que llegaras a su vida, y me gustaría tomar el té con ella alguna vez ¿podrías comentarle, Ronald?

Ron observó a la mujer unos segundos antes de asentir de manera ausente.

—Gracias, espero una carta con su invitación.

Le dedicó un asentimiento y se fue, perdiéndose entre la multitud. Ron recorrió el salón con la mirada, como esperando que alguien le dijera que aquella conversación había sido un chiste. ¿Su madre y Quinatra Selwyn?

Si su madre no confiaba ni le agradaba Molly Weasley, ¿por qué si Quinatra?

—¡Ron! —Hermione tomó su mano de pronto, entrelazó sus dedos y la miró— ¿Ocurrió algo, Ron? ¿De nuevo te dijo algo sobre tu…?

—No —dijo de inmediato, Hermione lo miró interrogante—. Nada de eso. Me pidió que le dijera a mi madre que tomaran el té.

—¿Quinatra? ¿A tu madre? ¿Marianne? —Ron asintió, igual de desorientado que los últimos minutos.

—Dijo que antes de que yo llegara con mi madre, ellas hablaban y era de "grata compañía" —se encogió de hombros y abrazó a Hermione por los hombros—. Le preguntaré a mi madre por ello.

Ron no se dió cuenta de la repentina palidez en el rostro de Hermione, ni su pulso acelerado y las rápidas miradas que les dirigió a Quinatra Selwyn y Bistriz Tolent.

—Potter —saludó Molly, cuando llegó frente a Harry. Ginevra entrelazó sus brazos una vez que estuvo a su lado.

—Señora Weasley —Harry asintió en su dirección y la miró.

—¿Se la han pasado bien?

—De maravilla —respondió Ginevra, con evidente sarcasmo. Molly ni siquiera la miró.

—Espero te haya gustado el detalle del blanco, Potter —sonrió Molly, Harry presionó sus dientes con fuerza—. Lo hice por que es treinta y uno de Octubre, el décimo séptimo aniversario de la muerte de tus padres, no me pareció adecuado venir coloridos —ensanchó su sonrisa.

Ginevra miró con furia a su madre.

—No hagas esto —dijo Ginevra, Molly le dedicó una mirada.

—Gracias por el detalle, señora Weasley —dijo Harry entre dientes, pareció más como gruñido en realidad.

Ginevra miró a Harry, podía ver la fuerza que hacía en su mandíbula, su cuello vibraba con su pulso acelerado, y sus ojos de nuevo volvían a cristalizarse poco a poco. Deslizó su mano hasta tener la de Harry entre las suya, le dió un leve apretón para llamar su atención.

—Nos vamos a retirar, madre, ha sido un placer asistir a la fiesta. Has hecho un buen trabajos.

—¿Se van? —Molly elevó una ceja y observó sus manos unos segundos— No son ni las dos.

—Tenemos otro sitio al cual ir, madre. Compermiso.

Esta vez, Harry no esperó el apretón en su mano para caminar junto a Ginevra.

—¿Quieres parar en alguna parte antes de ir a casa? —le preguntó Harry, mientras subían las escaleras para salir del salón.

Ginevra se detuvo frente a las puertas del salón para verlo a los ojos.

—Volveremos al cementerio, y estarás el tiempo que necesites allí —asintió con decisión—. Y yo estaré contigo esta vez, ¿está bien?

Harry la miró entre incrédulo y agradecido. Sin saber qué palabras usar, Harry asintió y salieron del salón, con un montón de ojos observando su intercambio de miradas y sus manos entrelazadas.

=

...

¡Hola! Lamento la demora, en verdad que sí, pero ¡uf! ¿Quién creen que consiguió trabajo? Si, yo.

Entonces mi tiempo ahora está completamente aplastado por la escuela y el trabajo, una disculpa /.

 **¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?**

 **¿Qué teorías tienen sobre Ron, Quinatra y Marianne?**

 **¿Qué creen que pasara entre Olivia y Ginevra?**

 **¿Que opinan de Dahir Jeffers?**

 **¡Dejen sus comentarios!**

Quiero agradecerles todo el apoyo que le han dado a la historia, ya que sin ustedes esto no sería absolutamente nada 3.

 _(17/05/2018. 12:06 AM)_

 _-Danny :)._


	8. Cruel

"Cruel"

Domingo 1/11/1998

Pasaban de las dos cuando volvieron al #12 de Grimmauld Place, Kreacher de inmediato les ofreció té, café, galletas, o cualquier cosa que quisieran para cenar si la comida de la fiesta no les gustó, Harry solo miró a Ginevra.

—Retírate.

Harry le asintió al elfo cuando éste lo miró, Kreacher se inclinó con exageración y desapareció en un chasquido.

—Descansa, Ginevra.

Harry no había puesto ni un pie en la escalera cuando la pelirroja volvió a hablar.

—Olivia Yorkent quizá sabe algo —dijo sin mirarlo, Harry retrocedió al escuchar el nombre de su amiga—. Mencionó que no me merecías —se encogió de hombros—, yo esperaba lo contrario, que yo no te merecía o algo así.

—Nadie esperaba que estuviera contigo, eres hija de una de las familias más ricas de todo el mundo mágico —Ginevra lo observó con furia en su mirada, entrecejo fruncido y demasiado tensa. ¿Cómo se atrevía a burlarse así?

—¿Recuerdas por qué estamos casados? —su voz plagada de ira no ejerció ninguna emoción en Harry, quién solo se encogió de hombros.

—Por tu madre.

Y sin más se giró y volvió a subir las escaleras. Nuevamente Ginevra interrumpió su caminata con los puños apretados a sus costados.

—¿Sobre qué hablaste con Dahir? —preguntó ella. Harry la miró desde el mismo lugar donde se había quedado en la escalera.

—Dijo que sabía mi situación, y que por eso entendía que estaba contigo, le dije que no tengo interés en ti y que no esperaba mayor intercambio de palabras entre ambos entre nosotros.

— ¿Él, o yo? —preguntó con las cejas elevadas. Harry frunció el entrecejo y negó.

— No sucedió nada malo ¿De acuerdo? Quédate tranquila y descansa.

Esta vez Ginevra no interrumpió su caminata. Subió a su habitación con un pequeño dolor de cabeza, ignorando el recuerdo de esa noche en el cementerio, la fiesta y en Grimmauld Place. ¿Cuando se convirtió su vida en un desastre? Extrañaba a su padre, él sabría qué hacer, él la dejaría ser feliz con Dahir.

Se quitó el vestido y se cubrió con las mantas de inmediato, el clima se tornaba cada día más y más frío y cruel. Cuando despierta a la mañana siguiente, su cuerpo está caliente y solo siente el aire frío a su alrededor, hay dos mantas más de las que recuerda sobre ella.

Después de unos minutos se incorpora por el sonido de una lechuza picoteando contra su ventana, gruñó con fastidio antes de levantarse a abrir la ventana. La lechuza entró con velocidad hacia el nido de cobijas que dejó Ginevra mientras ella cerraba la ventana.

— ¿Quíen eres? —preguntó la pelirroja, sentándose al lado de la lechuza y quitándole la carta de la pata. Removió un poco las cobijas, esperando que la la lechuza se metiera aún más entre ellas.

La carta, o más bien nota, era de su madre. La citaba a las 10 en punto en Gringotts, al parecer los trámites del matrimonio ya estaban lo suficientemente completos como para comenzar a saldar deudas. Lanzó la carta y volvió a hundirse entre las cobijas junto a la lechuza, sin embargo unos toques a la puerta le impidieron seguir durmiendo.

— Adelante —dijo con pereza.

La elfina de Potter asomó su larga nariz mientras retorcía sus orejas.

— El amo Potter la espera para desayunar, también pregunta si el ama Weasley se sentiría mejor con otra cobija —se retoeició las orejas mientras hablaba, Ginevra supuso que era por el clima.

— Estoy bien, enseguida bajo.

La elfina se inclinó con exageración y cerró la puerta antes de desaparecer. Ginevra bufó y se preparó para ir a Gringotts, apenas tardando en la ducha ya que al parecer no funcionaba la llave del agua caliente, tendría que esperar a que Potter estuviera listo mientras ella desayunaba y después le diría del desastre de su ducha.

Cuando bajó las escaleras, Potter salió de la cocina, vestido con un pantalón gris y una playera de manga larga negra, su cuello seguía expuesto en v.

— Estaba a punto de ir por tí —dijo, retrocediendo pero esperándola al final de la escalera. Ginevra lo vuelve a analizar antes de fruncir el entrecejo y llegar frente a él.

— Mi madre te llamó ¿Cierto?

Harry observa sus ojos antes de sonreír pequeño y asentir.

— Apuesto que de manera más burda que a ti —Ginevra mueve los ojos por la estancia y finalmente asiente—. El desayuno está listo.

De nuevo asiente y camina hasta el comedor, Ginevra solo puede pensar e intentar recordar cuándo fue que Potter dejó de lado la ropa gigante y comenzó a usarla ajustada ¿Su madre tendría algo qué ver? O quizá nunca habían notado a Potter realmente. En cuanto termina de desayunar limpia sus dientes y toma la mano de Harry para aparecer en el Callejón Diagon y comenzar a caminar con lentitud hacia Gringotts.

— No estoy seguro de que podamos explicar algo así —murmuró Harry, caminando a su lado, aún tomando su mano—. Apenas ayer fue la fiesta de Halloween y hoy nos encaminamos al banco con tu madre.

— Y apenas hay unas cuantas personas aquí.

— Personas que sin duda van a preguntar —Harry está evidentemente molesto, pero Ginevra no sabe por qué, así que lo observa unos segundos con atención.

Tiene ojeras, el entrecejo fruncido y la nariz roja. Una risa brota de sus labios involuntariamente.

— ¿Qué te parece gracioso? —Harry la observó con molestia, deteniendo su paso. Ginevra niega con una sonrisa en sus labios.

— Levantarse temprano en domingo es un asco —se encoge de hombros y presiona su mano para seguir caminando. Su sonrisa se va difuminando conforme se acercan al banco.

—Levantarse temprano cualquier día es un asco, no te confundas —Ginevra asiente y sonríe pequeño, cuando llegan frente al banco, ahí está su madre, altanera y elegante.

— Señora Weasley —Harry mete la mano libre a su bolsillo, recio a saludar a la mujer, Ginevra tan solo asiente. Molly deja escapar aire de sus labios y comienza a caminar dentro del banco sin omitir palabra.

Harry evita recordar el desastre que hizo la última vez que estuvo ahí, camina mirando a los duendes que cuentan con suma concentración, pero está seguro de que lo reconocen. Molly le susurra a un elfo y éste los guía a una habitación repleta de archiveros y con una mesa en el centro, sobre ella ya hay un portafolios. En completo silencio el elfo le entrega un documento a Harry donde dice lo que ya sabía y que Hermione le había dicho, de todo su dinero a Ginevra le correspondía el 35% de ella, a menos hasta que se cumplieran los 14 meses de matrimonio, entonces Ginevra podría disponer de absolutamente todo.

—Si no tiene ningún duda, podemos pasar a contabilizar, señor Potter —Harry asintió y le entregó el papel al duende.

Se encaminaron a los carros mágicos en donde sorpresivamente un duende detuvo a Molly Weasley.

— Mis disculpas, señora Weasley. Pero su presencia no es requerida en la bóveda del señor Potter —Harry casi se quiere reír. No lo hace. Tan solo observa como la mujer espera que diga lo contrario, que la deje pasar a su bóveda—. Solo se permite la presencia de los involucrados, el señor y señora Potter.

Ginevra en cambio sonríe con diversión y se sube al carrito por delante de Harry, quién le dedicó una última mirada a Molly antes de subir igualmente.

Durante el recorrido Ginevra toma con fuerza el brazo de Harry, insegura de la estabilidad del carrito y del duende. A pesar del frío, la humedad y las vueltas bruscas Harry se mantiene recto, sosteniendo a Ginevra cuando cree que puede salir volando por el carrito.

— ¿Esto es seguro? —gritó Ginevra, el viento en su rostro le hace imposible hablar bien.

Harry asiente como respuesta y la sujeta por los hombros hasta que llegan a su bóveda, donde el oro de sus padres y de su padrino están ahora juntos. El duende les explica que el 35% de todo lo que se encuentra ahí dentro le pertenece a Ginevra, exponiendo que si Harry tenía 70 galeones y una gema que valía 30 galones, Ginevra solo podía tomar la gema y 5 galeones, o 35 galeones. Aclaró que los duendes se encargarían de llevar la cuenta del oro retirado por Ginevra, cerciorándose de que no exceda del 35% y acumulando a su porcentaje lo que fuera de su propiedad. Después del discurso, el duende los dejó solos dentro de la bóveda, esperando que Harry le indicara qué era lo que podía llevarse y lo que no.

Ginevra tan solo observaba el techo y las paredes rocosas de la bóveda, ignorando por completo el oro.

— ¿Hay algo malo? —preguntó Harry, tomando galeones e introduciendolos en un costalito.

— Jamás había visto una bóveda de Gringotts, ni siquiera cuando mi hermano trabajó aquí —dijo, con el cuello estirado hacia arriba— ¿Esto se sostiene con magia? ¿Cómo saben qué tanto oro hay? ¿Qué hay más abajo de estas bóvedas? ¿Cuántas hay?

Harry ríe y continúa metiendo galeones a espaldas de Ginevra.

— No lo sé. Podríamos preguntarle al duende, si quieres —Ginevra observa a Harry y, aparentemente, sale del trance en el que se había metido.

— Disculpa, a mi padre no le daba confianza dejar su oro con duendes, siempre lo dejo en casa —bufó y observó con el entrecejo fruncido la puerta de la bóveda—. Supongo que por eso mi madre acabó con él.

Harry quiso preguntar si Ginevra se refería al oro o a su padre. No parecía prudente, así que no lo hizo. En cambio se incorporó y le tendió los galeones a Ginevra.

— Paga lo que puedas con eso. Después vendremos por el resto ¿De acuerdo? —Ginevra observa el costalito y niega con la cabeza.

— Mi madre no puede saber que salimos de aquí con tantos galeones, hará despilfarros por todas partes.

— Por eso te lo estoy dando a ti, Ginevra —Harry sonrió y tomó la mano de Ginevra para dejar sobre ella el costalito.

— ¿Y como sabes que no lo gastaré en cosas que no debo? —preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido.

A Harry le pareció cruel mencionar las actas que debían realizarse al sacar grandes cantidades de oro, así que no lo hizo. Le pareció cruel burlarse de que Ginevra nunca había ido a Gringotts, así que no lo hizo. Pero le pareció sumamente cruel decirle que el dinero que estaba en sus manos era suyo, y que legalmente podía hacer lo que quisiera con él, cómo pagar las deudas de su madre, cosa que él había prometido pagar de su propio bolsillo. Así que tampoco lo mencionó.

— No lo sé —se encogió de hombros y soltó su mano con ligereza, encaminadose a la puerta—. Pero ya lo has escuchado el 35% de todo esto es tuyo, puedes hacer lo que sea con el.

Ginevra observa sus ojos con desconfianza y el entrecejo fruncido. Nadie como Potter puede ser real, nadie. Algo debía tramar.

— Es tu oro —susurra con reproche. Harry sonríe y asiente.

— También es tuyo, y tan sólo tienes 14 meses para aprovechar el 35 porciento de él —ríe y le extiende la mano para ayudarla a brincar los montoncitos de galeones apilados en el suelo. Ginevra la toma pero no camina.

— ¿Crees que acabaré con lo que se supone es mío?

— Es tuyo, no se supone. Y no lo sé.

Ginevra frunce el entrecejo y lo observa por unos largos segundos.

— ¿Qué? —preguntó Harry.

— Eres sumamente inesperado —Harry elevó las cejas, esperando que continuara—. Ayer estabas triste, enojado, irritado, hoy has estado sarcástico, divertido, feliz, confiado y ya no tengo idea de qué es lo que estás fingiendo y lo que no.

Harry observa a Ginevra unos segundos antes de dejar ver su sonrisa.

— Es que la vida a veces se siente como el infierno pero no puedes estar abajo siempre.

— Tú estás en un constante cambio —Harry ríe y aprieta su mano para caminar ahora sí a la salida.

—Disculpa si te molestó, así soy casi siempre.

Ginevra le sonríe pequeño y niega.

—Está bien, aunque no sabré qué esperar por los próximos meses.

Harry vuelve a reír mientras salen de la bóveda y Ginevra le entregan el costalito al duende, con un pequeño nudo en su estómago, indecisa si éste es el Harry real o el que quiere que vea.

— No sé qué clase de persona eres —exclamó Ron con terror, Hermione lo recibió con el entrecejo fruncido y un plato de panqueques entre las manos.

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —preguntó confundida. Ron termina de entrar a la cocina y se sienta frente al plato de panqueques.

— ¡Es domingo, Hermione! ¡Domingo a las 11 de la mañana! ¡Es una crueldad levantarse ahora!

—Ron, es tardísimo, crueldad es lo que le harías a tu cuerpo con otros 15 minutos de sueño —la castaña rueda los ojos y se sienta frente a él, comenzando a servir panqueques.

— Como sea, ¿Me acompañas a ver a mi madre más tarde? Tengo que decirlo lo que la mujer Selwyn me pidió —Ron fingió un escalofrío antes de meterse un trozo de comida a la boca.

—Me encantaría pero tengo que ver a Olivia y a Sofía —no era del todo mentira, así que esperaba que más tarde no le renordiera la conciencia—. Vamos a organizar una fiesta antes de que regresemos a Hogwarts, los que vayamos a regresar.

Ron frunce el entrecejo y observa con atención sus panqueques.

— Ni de chiste voy a volver —gruñe, esperando la reprimen de Hermione, en cambio recibe una caricia en su mejilla.

—Ya comenzaste la academia de Aurores, no es necesario que vuelvas a Hogwarts, supongo —Ron asiente convencido y continúa comiendo, sin percatarse de la mirada de Hermione sobre él.

No era mentira, pero tampoco era toda la verdad. Mientras Olivia y Sofía arreglaban algunas cosas de la fiesta, ella iría a ver a Bistriz, le pagaría por algo de información sobre las hermanas que comenzaban a atormentarlos.

—Potter…

—No hemos podido sacar nada, madre. En cuanto sea permitido vendré por los galeones necesarios para las deudas —dijo Ginevra, entrelazando su brazo con el de su madre— ¿Me acompañas afuera mientras arreglan los últimos papeles?

Molly observa al mudo Harry antes des fruncir los labios y acercarse a él.

—No quiero trucos, Potter —masculló la mujer muy cerca de su rostro. Harry sonrió.

—Ni que fuera mago, señora Weasley —Ginevra tira de su madre hacía la salida antes de que tenga tiempo de gritarle a Harry.

Mientras Harry ordena los documentos y firma unos más observa un nombre conocido en la carpeta "Denegados" que un duende sostiene entre sus manos.

— Disculpa —le llama Harry al duende que se encarga de todo su caso— ¿Qué quiere decir "denegado"? —el duende busca la palabra en los documentos que Harry tiene frente a él y al no encontrarla fija sus ojos en él.

— ¿Algún problema?

— Ninguno. Solo quiero saber qué significa eso —el duende eleva sus cejas pero se encoge de hombros, decidido a no involucrarse más en ese complicado papeleo.

—Significa que algún retiró solicitado fue denegado por falta de recursos, que tú solicitud para tener una bóveda fue rechazado por tener poco oro o que un préstamo solicitado fue ignorado, desechado y rechazado.

Harry asiente y termina de firmar los documentos en silencio, ordenándolos tal como el duende se lo pidió, pero no puede dejar de pensar en por qué el nombre de "Jeffers" se encuentra en la carpeta de "Denegados" si el sujeto no desaprovecha ninguna oportunidad de alardear sobre su fortuna.

Esto no se acaba hasta que se acaba. He dicho.

¡Volví! Y perdí mi vergüenza en el camino de regreso, así que no me desharé en disculpas ni mucho menos, en cambio:

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

¡Déjenme saber sus teorías!

Gracias por su apoyo, por estar al pendiente de mí y de la historia, en serio gracias. No demoraré tanto con las próximas actualizaciones, en serio :).

¡Nos leemos pronto!

-Danny :).

(19/Jun/19. 1:12AM)


	9. Desastre

" **Desastre** "

 _Domingo 1/11/1998_

La hora de la merienda, Olivia y Sofía se mantenían rectas en sus sillas, observando constantemente a la puerta.

— Supongo que llegará un poco tarde —murmuró Olivia. Sofía sonríe y se inclina sobre la mesa para acercar su rostro al de Olivia.

— Pues perfecto. Dime ¿Cuál es el plan con Potter? —Olivia la observa con los ojos muy abiertos antes de suspirar.

— Tengo que averiguar si Ginevra pretende algo con Harry antes de…

— ¡Por favor! Tan sólo tienes que meterte un poco y después todo se hará solo, son muy diferentes esa relación será de lo más complicada, lo puedo apostar.

Sofía sonríe orgullosa de su deducción, sin embargo, Sofía la mira con confusión.

—Me iré a Hogwarts, Sof, Harry se quedará aquí con ella —suspiró y observó a su amiga—. De nada sirve meterme entre ellos.

—¡Pero claro que sí! Olivia, Ginevra seguramente se irá a Hogwarts, Harry se quedará ¿Sabes cómo es más fácil que termine una relación? Con Miles de kilómetros de por medio —rió y se dejó caer en el respaldo de la silla—. Harry no podrá vivir tanto tiempo sin sexo, y Ginevra… no tardará en encontrar alguien más apuesto, más rico, más grande —Olivia rodó los ojos y río igualmente, Sofía borró su sonrisa súbitamente para volver a inclinarse sobre la mesa, dejando su rostro muy cerca del de su amiga—. ¡Eso es! ¡Pero qué estúpidas hemos sido, Oliv!

Sin embargo, Olivia no sabía qué era realmente lo que las convertía en estúpidas y que para Sofía era tan obvio.

—¡Tienes que acostarte con él! —susurró con emoción, Olivia abrió muy grandes los ojos antes de bufar.

—Ni siquiera pude besarlo, Sofía, ¿Qué oportunidad tengo de acostarme con él? —suspiró y observó a su alrededor con decepción, casi esperando que alguien en el lugar le dijera qué hacer.

—Bastante, amiga mía ¡Porque nos iremos a Hogwarts, y tú tendrás sexo antes de que eso suceda! —la sonrisa de Sofía le prometía pasión y emoción, pero en el fondo, Olivia presentía que eso no podía pasar, no con Ginevra de por medio— ¿Dónde rayos se metió Granger? ¡Va muy tarde!

Hermione apenas dejaba caer unos galeones frente a Bistriz Tolent cuando Sofía demandaba su presencia en otra parte, mucho menos importante que su actual ubicación.

—Entonces… buscas un corte ¿Largo o corto? ¿Ceñido o flojo? ¿Natural o llamativo? ¿Con…?

—Quiero que me respondas algo sobre Quinatra Selwyn —dijo con seguridad ante el sastre. Bistriz alzó una ceja y observó el oro frente él.

—Señorita, esto no compra ni siquiera mi silencio sobre sus acciones ante la señora Sewyn —sonrió con malicia, acercando su rostro al de Hermione— ¿Qué le haría una sangre pura tan respetable como ella a una sangre sucia como tú, cuando se entere que buscabas saber algunos de sus secretos? ¿Hum?

Hermione tan solo rodó los ojos y dejó caer un puño más de galeones en el mostrador, Bistriz los observó y ensanchó su sonrisa.

—Lo que te diga es todo lo que sé, puede o no ser cierto, los años sepultan ciertas cosas tan profundo —suspira con ironía y mete el oro en su bolsillo—. Adelante.

—¿La señora Selwyn sabrá que te pregunté por ella?

—¿Tú sabes quién viene a preguntar por tí? —Hermione frunció el entrecejo y observó a Bistriz con confusión.

—No creí que alguien lo hiciera —Bistriz ladea su rostro y suspira.

—Nadie sabe, nunca, cuando alguien pregunta por ellos, así que dime. El tiempo es oro —Hermione se abstuvo de rodar los ojos, buenos galeones le estaba costando obtener algo, que realmente no sabía si sería cierto o no.

—Tendrás que disculparme por algunos días Ginevra —se lamentó Dahir con tristeza y molestia—. Mi madre está haciendo de las suyas para retener a mi padre a su lado —rodó los ojos y acarició el rostro de la pelirroja.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó tomando la mano de Dahir entre la suya.

—Nada alarmante, ha movido todo el oro a alguna de sus cajas fuertes en Viena o España, tengo que ir a buscarla y convencer a mi madre de que deje sus jugarretas —suspiró y se sentó a su lado—. Quizá viste a mi padre en el banco, el mencionó que estabas ahí con tu madre.

Ginevra siente un cosquilleo nervioso en su estómago en el instante en que menciona su visita a Gringotts esa mañana.

—Ahí estaba con mi madre para ajustar algunas cosas sobre la bóveda, pero no vi a tu padre.

Se iría al infierno por decir tantas mentiras, o verdades a medias. Dahir no soltó ningún comentario sobre lo bien sabido que era el que Arthur Weasley no confiaba en los bancos para guardar el oro, lo que dejaba en evidencia que los "ajustes" a la bóveda en Gringotts no eran suyos y mucho menos la bóveda. Al menos no al 100%. Pero tampoco dijo nada.

—Qué más da, te prometo tardar lo menos posible, mi madre ya está por caer en la locura —suspiró y caminó a la ventana—. Y mi padre solo puede culparme.

—Sabes que no es tu culpa —Ginevra le habló con voz suave, tranquila, esperanzada a desviar el mayor tiempo posible la atención de su visita al banco.

Dahir se giró para observarla, una gran tristeza impresa en su rostro.

—¿Crees que el amor se acaba? —preguntó con los hombros caídos y ojos cristalinos, Ginevra se incorporó y acarició su rostro con ternura, Dahir inclinó su rostro a la mano de Ginevra en busca de más contacto—. A veces preferiría que realmente fuera mi culpa, no estar en este torbellino.

Y Ginevra entendía lo que era estar en el centro de un torbellino, en el ojo de un huracán, desastre causados por tus padres y que debías de arreglar por tu propio bien ¡Vaya que si!

—No lo estés, ve a Viena y recupera lo que es tuyo. Qué ellos peleen por lo que más les importe —Dahir sonrió y bufó.

—Definitivamente no seré yo —se encogió de hombros y tomó las manos de Ginevra entre las suyas—. Te prometo que en cuanto esto termine tu y yo seremos felices, Ginevra.

Ginevra sonrió y asintió. Dahir tenía algo que le hacía creer en él, había algo en sus ojos que la hipnotizaba y automáticamente le abría dos caminos, seguirlo a su lado o seguir a oscuras, y no estaba segura de sí podría a oscuras. Siempre tomaba su mano y sonreía, convencida de que ahí estaba la felicidad y que, después de todo, de verdad serían el y ella hasta siempre. Lo creía.

—Lo sé —y sin más por decir unió sus labios en un beso lento, uno que prometía mil y un estrellas mientras subían por el cielo, con un camino que parecía interminable pero que estaba rodeado de estrellas. Mismas que Dahir prometía darle, una a una mientras avanzaban en la oscuridad y tomados de la mano—. Iré abajo mientras arreglas tus cosas —sonrió y besó por última vez sus labios antes de bajar las escaleras hasta la cocina.

Los elfos de Dahir la servían con especial cariño, la única elfina de entre los tres sirvientes le aseguraba constantemente que el señor Jeffers no podía apartar la mirada de ella, estuviera o no en casa, reía medio desquiciada y se mordía los dedos. Ginevra creía que estaba un poco chiflada pero era muy dulce. Casi siempre acompañaban al padre de Dahir a cualquier parte, el señor creía que mostrar a sus elfos lo hacían más importante. El trío de elfos tenía severas indicaciones de no apartarse de su amo hasta que el se los permitiera, hasta entonces podían servir a Dahir o a ella. Hoy era un día de esos en los que los elfos seguian con ferviente temor a su amo por alguna parte, ya que ninguno estaba a la vista y sus nidos camas estaban vacíos.

Pero ella no era una inútil como tanto había escuchado en la escuela y en las calles del mundo mágico. Ella era bastante capaz de muchas cosas, no dependía de un elfo. Con creciente enojo en el pecho se sirvió un vaso de agua, pensando en cuántas personas pensarían que era incapaz de eso, que a lo mejor no siquiera sabía cómo hacerlo. Malditos ignorantes.

—Señorita Ginevra —la susodicha dió un brinco en su lugar y dejó caer el vaso de su mano, estrellándose contra el suelo y rebotando varias veces contra el. El hombre a su espalda se apresuró a inclinarse para levantar el vaso, observando sin vergüenza la figura frente a él—. Lamento asustarla, no esperaba que estuviera aquí.

—No se preocupe, señor Jeffers, Dahir debió avisarle —los ojos del hombre se iluminaron con algo que Ginevra no supo definir, parecido a la malicia.

—¡Mi muchacho siempre tiene la cabeza en otra parte! Debes disculparlo —rió y acarició su brazo con un intento de camaradería.

—Seguro, será mejor que me vaya —sonrió forzada y retrocedió—. Lamento el desastre, señor.

—No te preocupes, ¿Te quedarías a cenar? —tomó su brazo con delicadeza y sonrió. Ginevra observó la mano del hombre antes de sonreír con cortesía.

—Me esperan en casa, otro día será —el señor Jeffers sonrió y asintió con pena, rompió el espacio entre ambos y estrechó a Ginevra entre sus brazos con más fuerza de la necesaria.

—Otro día, si —dijo el hombre, apartándose de ella, asegurándose de acariciar su brazo como despedida. Ginevra sonrió y desapareció de inmediato, apareciendo frente al número 12 de Grimmauld Place, su corazón latiendo a toda prisa y si mente detenida por completo.

Entró en casa, dispuesta a darse un baño asegurándose de restregar el jabón por todo su cuerpo con fuerza, hasta desaparecer la sensación nauseabunda que llenaba su interior. Pronto se dió cuenta que la lechuza que dejó por la mañana entre la cobijas yacía en el mismo sitio, con los ojos cerrados y sus alas en los costados. Gritó blasfemias cuando el agua de su baño salió helada y ni Kreacher ni Winky pudieron hacer algo para cambiarlo.

Estaba molesta. Pero no sabía por qué exactamente. Su porque no había agua caliente, porque no se había despedido de Dahir, porque le incomodó de sobremanera el padre de éste o porque nada estaba saliendo bien desde hace mucho. Solo sabía que debía desquitarse con alguien o tomar un baño.

—La bañera del amo Potter tiene agua caliente —susurró Winky, Kreacher la observó antes de asentir con un gesto de desagrado en el rostro.

—Puede tomar el baño sin preocuparse, el amo Potter mencionó que no volverá hasta tarde.

Con una toalla cubriendo su desnudez salió de la habitación y caminó a la de Harry con decisión. Se negaba a tomar un solo baño con agua helada, mucho menos en este tiempo.

Suspiró y puso a llenar la bañera mientras deshacía su peinado frente al espejo, varios recuerdos de arremolinaban en su cabeza y deseaba con todo su ser poder sacarlos. Se metió en la bañera mientras el chorro de agua aún caía por la regadera, talló su cuerpo con más fuerza de la necesaria hasta que su piel quedó enrojecida, los recuerdos seguian ahí. Se sentó en la bañera, el agua le cubría hasta el pecho. Dejó que el agua cayera un poco más hasta que sus rodillas semi dobladas quedaron debajo del agua, cerró la llave y contempló el techo del baño unos segundos antes de escanear su alrededor. Contrario a lo que creía, Potter tenía un extraño orden en todas sus cosas.

Sus hombros comenzaron a enfriarse por la corriente de aire helado de que se colaba por debajo de la puerta del baño. Suspiró y se hundió un poco más, ignorando la presión en sus pulmones y el frío en su cabello y mejillas.

Hacía frío, y aún así estaba parada al lado de Potter, con un poco de nieve cayendo en su cabeza, su cabello moviéndose por el viento y no podía dejar de observar el rostro neutro de Potter a su lado.

 _—Puedo…_

 _—¿Por qué haces esto? —preguntó Harry con brusquedad, la voz ronca y los ojos confundidos. Ginevra frunció el entrecejo y lo observó._

 _—Nadie debería estar solo —se encogió de hombros y hundió más sus manos en los bolsillos de su abrigo._

 _—No me conoces, no debería importarte —Ginevra elevó sus entumidas cejas y asintió._

 _—No lo hace —suspiró, dejando ver el cansancio o tristeza en sus ojos—. Solo creo que nadie debería estar solo cuando tiene una tristeza inmensa consigo —observó el cielo oscuro, cubierto por nubes tenebrosas—. Nunca se sabe qué estupideces podemos hacer._

Gruñó al recordar la noche en el cementerio, no era lo que quería. No ahora. No nunca.

 _—¿Harry Potter te importa? —preguntó con brusquedad su madre, las puertas de Gringotts a sus espaldas. Ginevra la ignoró y observó el resto del Callejón hasta que su madre tiró de su brazo—. Qué si te importa, Ginevra._

 _—¡No! —bufó y se soltó de su agarre— Para detestar los escándalos haces demasiados._

 _Molly rió sin humor y tomó el mentón de su hija con fuerza, casi clavando las uñas en su barbilla._

 _—Tu vas a hacer todo lo que yo te ordene ¿Comprendes?_

 _Ginevra le dió un manotazo a su madre antes de que la mano pecadora fuera sostenida por Molly, la furia escurriendo por todo su cuerpo, derramando ira por sus ojos._

 _—Más te vale cumplir lo que prometiste._

Ella nunca prometió nada. Su madre la obligó a estar ahí, con él, sin oro, enojada, furiosa, decepcionada. Tembló y sin más tomó una gran respiración antes de sumergirse por completo en el agua, los ojos cerrados como si estuviera dormida y las manos flojas en sus costados.

 _—Iré con mis amigos en una hora ¿Quieres acompañarme o tienes algún plan? —preguntó Harry saliendo de Gringotts._

 _—Ya tengo planes, gracias —Ginevra no sabe muy bien qué es lo que delata su cambio de ánimo, pero Harry se para a su lado con el ente fruncido y no aparta la mirada_

 _—¿Te encuentras bien? —preguntó._

 _Ginevra le sonrió forzada antes de encogerse de hombros._

 _—Si, bien. Lo de siempre con mi madre —rodó los ojos y entrelazó su brazo con el de Harry—. Hace que la vida verdaderamente apeste._

Arruinaba todo y a todos. No le importaba, con tal de que ella tuviera lo que quisiera, no importaba quién tuviera que aplastar.

 _—Mi padre se ha acostado con más mujeres de las que puedo contar con todas mis extewmodades —suspiró Dahir, Ginevra abrazó su brazo y acarició su mejilla—. Mi madre lo perdonó incontables veces, pero mi padre ya está harto de su presencia._

 _—No te agobies con problemas que no te corresponden —susurró la pelirroja, Dahir sonrió y acarició con ternura el rostro de Ginevra._

 _—Mi familia estará rota en cualquier momento y solo te tengo a ti para sostenerme mi amor —Ginevra asintió y besó sus labios. Las manos se escurrieron por las túnicas hasta encontrar el camino del placer._

Ella merecía ser feliz con Dahir, ambos merecían ser felices, la vida los había obligado a cosas que no querían, sus pros padres los orillaban a situaciones que no les correspondían. Debían ser felices.

 _—Recuerda, mi pequeña, que lo más importante, siempre, será ti felicidad —le dijo su padre con una sonrisa en su rostro y mirada en el horizonte—. Nunca te rindas hasta que no seas feliz, y siempre busca más de aquella felicidad, hija. No permitas que nadie te la arrebate._

 _—¿Y como sabré quién me hace feliz? —preguntó con inocencia. Arthur rió y acarició el cabello de su hija._

 _—Ti felicidad no depende de nadie más que de ti, Ginevra._

Por debajo del agua escucha un golpe, lugo otro y de pronto una mano se sumerge junto a su cuerpo y quita el tapón de la bañera. Ginevra abre los ojos y los labios con asombro y miedo, alcanzado a tragar y respirar agua. La misma mano que se coló en la bañera la sujeta por la espalda y la incorpora con fuerza. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos está sentada en el borde de la bañera, escupiendo y tosiendo agua, el rostro alarmado de Potter está frente a ella, no le importa, se las arregla para gritarle.

—¿¡Qué diablos pasa contigo!? —sus ojos están rojos y siente un sabor asqueroso en toda su garganta. Harry respira agitado pero su rostro parece más tranquilo que hace un segundo.

—Tw llamé y no respondías, Kreacher dijo que romanas un baño. Toqué y no respondiste por un largo rato así que entré —Harry habla rápido y le tiembla la voz cuando explica lo sucedido, Ginevra tiembla de frío y escucha con una pequeña chispa de molestia en su estómago—. Estabas en el fondo con los ojos cerrados y en la mañana dijiste que la vida era un asco, creí que te habías hecho daño o…

—¡No seas idiota! —exclamó entre temblores—. No me mataría por una estupidez —su cuerpo se sacude y no suelta el brazo de Harry.

—Pues estabas completamente sumergida, inmóvil.

—Estaba sumergida porque hace frío —su cuerpo se sacudió con más violencia y Harry desvió sus ojos a sus labios. Masculló algo inentendible antes de tomar la toalla con la que Ginevra se cubrió para entrar y colocarla sobre sus hombros.

—Por supuesto, frío —susurró con prisa. Ginevra siguió sacudiéndose con violencia, las gotas de agua de sus piernas parecían haberse congelado— Mierda —masculló.

Tomó a Ginevra por debajo de las rodillas y la espalda, la cargó hasta su cama y la cubrió con su propia toalla.

—Iré por tu ropa —dijo, dejando otra toalla frente a Ginevra antes de salir de la habitación.

Ginevra no dejó de temblar, sus labios se partieron al tiempo que se tornaba azules y su nariz roja. No sentía sus dedos y las gotas de agua que caían de su cabello hasta su espalda le causaban escalofríos.

Harry volvió con un pantalón flojo y un camisón peludo, Ginevra no reclamó el haber olvidado su ropa interior porque no podía parar de temblar. Harry no se inmutó ante su desnudez y frotó la toalla contra su cuerpo con rapidez y cuidado con la intención de secar las gotas de agua, en cuanto su parte inferior estuvo lo suficientemente seca le puso el pantalón. Harry rebuscó una de sus camisas blancas, se la puso a Ginevra y sobre sus hombros puso una toalla, frotó los extremos de la tela contra el cabello para que las crueles gotas heladas dejaran de escurrirse por la espalda de la pelirroja. Cuando dejaron de caer gotas le colocó el camisón y cubrió sus hombros con una cobija gruesa.

—Lo siento —susurró el azabache, sentado detrás de Ginevra. Ya no temblaba pero su cuerpo entero estaba entumido.

Harry metió sus dedos entre el cabello de Ginevra y comenzó a deshacer los nudos, un peso se instaló en su pecho al ver los ojos de la pelirroja, rojos y cristalinos, reflejados en el espejo frente a ellos.

—Tendrás agua caliente en tu ducha lo antes posible, lo prometo.

Ginevra solo atinó a asentir, las palabras de Harry en el cementerio martillado su cabeza, luchando por escapar de sus labios "No me conoces, no debería importarte". ¿Qué más daba si se ahogaba en ese desastre de vida? ¿Por qué salvarla? ¿Por qué él? ¿Por qué a ella?

\--

Disculpen la hora, será un nota muy corta porque ya es tarde pero no podía guardarlo más tiempo 3. Espero les guste.

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

¿Teorías?

¿Siguen creyendo lo mismo de nuestros personajes?

¡Nos leemos pronto!

Gracias por todo, COMENTEN MUCHO.

-Danny :).

(23/Junio/2019. 1:38AM)


	10. Resignación

" **Resignación** "

 _Domingo 1/11/1998_

Ginevra no sabe de Harry en un largo rato. Los elfos entran y le llevan comida, ambos disculpándose por el inconveniente, Ginevra solo asiente y sonríe. Harry vuelve cerca de las nueve a la habitación, un pantalón a cuadros y una camisa idéntica a la que ella tiene, desde su sitio en la cama observa los vellos de sus brazos erizados.

—Solo quería asegurarme de que estuvieras mejor —Ginevra asiente y observa la taza que trae entre manos— ¿Te han traído de cenar? —preguntó con entrecejo fruncido.

—Si, gracias —Harry asiente y sonríe con los labios presionados.

—Descansa, Winky vendrá más tarde para darte unas cobijas extra —asintió y esperó a que Harry saliera de la habitación para soltar un gran suspiro. Tenía tantas preguntas atascadas en su garganta y no había podido sacar ni una sola.

 _Lunes 2/11/1998_

Harry despierta en un ambiente diferente, todo a su alrededor huele dulce, cuando encuentra sus gafas se da cuenta que no está en su habitación. Pasa sus manos por su cabello una y otra vez recordando su absurdo miedo. Había sido un idiota. Su parte irracional le gritaba que hizo lo correcto, no podía dejar el cuerpo de Ginevra en el fondo del agua, él cómo iba a saber que solo estaba ahí por diversión. Bufó y caminó lo más silencioso que pudo a su habitación, tomó su uniforme y una chaqueta gruesa antes de volver a la habitación de Ginevra.

Estaba admirado de sí mismo, si el jefe de la academia hubiera visto sus acciones ayer seguramente le hubiera aplaudido o le hubiera lanzado un hechizo por idiota. Se puso la chaqueta y bajó las escaleras, con la voz de Ron en su oído.

—Te digo que me dejó botado —bufó el pelirrojo—. Dijo que arreglaría unas cosas con Olivia y Sofía sobre la vuelta a Hogwarts —rodó los ojos y rascó su nuca.

—¿Vas a volver? —le preguntó Harry. Ron observó la tarta de su plato y se encogió de hombros.

—Ya estoy en la academia —Harry asintió e igualmente se encogió de hombros.

—Si Ginevra vuelve a Hogwarts tomaré el internado —masculló el azabache. Ron dejó el trozo de tarta a medio camino a su boca para observar a su amigo con confusión.

—¿Y eso qué tiene que ver? —preguntó en un grito. Harry lo miró mal y suspiró.

—Vive conmigo, Ron. No puedo dejarla sola en… —Ron lo interrumpió con un bufido.

—¡Ya es mayorcita, Harry! ¡Puedes dejarla sola! —el azabache gruñó con frustración antes de acercarse a su amigo.

—Digamos que sería descortés —sonrió forzado y comió otro poco de su propia tarta. Ron observó el techo de su casa con desinterés.

—Por supuesto que no, ni que hubieras dormido con ella para que te interese —negó y partió los últimos trozos de tarta, se detuvo cuando vio a su amigo mordisquear la galleta de la tarta—. Harry —lo llamó con incredulidad— ¿Te acostaste con Ginevra?

Harry le lanzó una servilleta al rostro como respuesta. El pelirrojo no tardó en soltar sonoras carcajadas.

—¡Por Merlín, Harry! —rió, sujetando su estómago con sus manos—. Jamás lo hubiera creído, con razón te niegas a Olivia.

—Yo no me niego a nada, Ron, no malinterpretes las cosas —el pelirrojo alzó las cejas con burla antes de reír.

—Entonces no te acostaste con Ginevra tan solo metiste…

—¡Ron! —el aludido se partió en sonoras carcajadas— Jamás te dije algo sobre con quién te acostabas —Harry rodó los ojos y dejó el tenedor en la mesa, Ron tomó la tarta que Harry había dejado en el plato sin preguntar.

—De acuerdo, no diré nada, eres hombre, tienes ojos y ella es —frunció el entrecejo y se encogió de hombros—, pues buena.

Harry rió y volvió a lanzarle una servilleta al rostro.

—¿Dónde está tu madre? —Ron lamió sus dedos antes de abrir los ojos con impresión.

—¡Fue a casa de los Selwyn! ¡La mujer aceptó tomar el té en su casa! —habló con la boca llena, Harry frunció el entrecejo y comenzó a mover los engranajes. ¿Sería posible que los Selwyn tuvieran algo que ver con Ron? ¿Habría Hermione arreglado algo con Bistriz? Esperaba que sí, mientras más pronto llegarán al final de esto, más pronto acabarían las mentiras. O algunas de ellas.

Tendría que preguntarle a Ginevra si volvería a Hogwarts, así él podría tomar el internado. Se le revolvían las tripas de sólo pensar en que ella estaría allá, y Dahir aquí, encargándose de tener de vuelta su bóveda en Gringotts. Harry no quería pensar mal, de verdad que no, el desconocía la situación de ese sujeto, pero admite que no le importaría tanto si no supiera que se mete con Ginevra. ¿Era verdad que a Ginevra no le interesaba el oro? ¿Estaba con Dahir por amor y no por interés?

Cuando apareció frente a la Academia una mano tocó su hombro, casi de inmediato el rostro de Hermione era apuntado con la varita de Harry, una luz amenazante brillaba en la punta de esta. Harry suspiró y bajó la varita.

—Lo siento, Hermione, yo…

—Sh —la castaña tomó su mano con prisa y lo arrastró lejos de la entrada, Harry no se opuso, caminó detrás de ella—. Ayer fui con Bistriz Tolent, me costó muchos galeones pero conseguí algo de información.

Harry frunció el entrecejo y observó alrededor, casi esperando que un rostro familiar apareciera de la nada y los descubriera metiéndose en la vida de las brujas y magos.

—¿Tiene que ver con Ron? —Hermione acercó su rostro al de Harry con incertidumbre, las manos temblorosas sumergidas en los bolsillos de su abrigo para no delatar su nerviosismo.

—Quinatra Selwyn llegó a estar embarazada, por eso hizo tantos viajes a Francia y Alemania, ocultaba sus embarazos —tomó aire y observó las calles—. Se fue al menos cuatro veces, pero ninguna de esas veces volvió con un niño. En 1979, Molly la acompañó en el viaje, volvieron dos años más tarde. Bistriz asegura que Arthur Weasley se unió a ellas un año después de que Quinatra se fuera, así Molly regresó embarazada de Ginevra.

—¿Y qué… qué le hace creer que se fue por estar embarazada? —preguntó Harry. Apenas imaginando a las hermanas huyendo, como un par de adolescentes.

—Esa es la cosa —acercó su rostro a la oreja de Harry, su cuerpo completamente entumecido, desesperado por sacar la información—. Ninguno de sus hijos era que Solven Selwyn, todos eran bastardos. Bebés que debían ser desechados.

Cuando Hermione se incorpora hay lágrimas en sus ojos, sus labios tiemblan y desea con todo su corazón que Ron no esté emparentado con esas personas.

—Eso es horrible Harry —Hermione solloza y se lanza al cuello de Harry, las lágrimas cayendo por sus mejillas descontroladamente. Harry solo atina a acariciar su espalda y pensar.

—¿Y por qué no conservar a sus hijos? Hacerle creer al señor Selwyn que son sus hijos —pensó en voz alta. Nuevas lágrimas temblaban en los ojos de Hermione, ahora con las manos hecha puño.

—¡Es una maldita bruja, Harry! —ella no quiere compartir su herencia. Respiró hondo, intentando calmar su llanto—. Dijo Bistriz que hasta hace unos años, Quinatra no quería tener hijos porque estaba segura de que, en cuanto su marido muriera, la matarían a ella para quedarse con el oro.

Harry piensa que no puede haber algo más repugnante que eso. El oro seguiría en la bóveda una vez que ella muriera ¿Porque negarse a una familia?

Sin embargo, sabiendo que la educación que ellos tenían sería parte de sus hijos, Harry cree que si serían capaces de matar a los señores Selwyn por su fortuna, quizá y se comieran sus cuerpos asados.

—Te dije que debíamos parar —masculló Harry. Hermione asiente y con un fuerte dolor en el pecho se apartó de Harry.

—Lo haré. Si descubro la verdad, no creo poder decir algo de cualquier manera —Hermione mantiene el semblante triste y las lágrimas al borde de sus ojos—. Será mejor dejarlo.

Harry asiente de acuerdo y la abraza por última vez antes de regresar a la academia. Sabe que esa conversación no ha terminado, apenas empezó con la Hermione impulsiva, luego la emocional, faltaba la racional, curiosa e inteligente. Estaba casi seguro de que esa investigación estaba lejos de terminar.

Ginevra no sale de casa en todo el día, ni siquiera sale de la cama, los elfos le llevan la comida a la habitación sin que ella lo pida, le dejan ropa limpia sobre la cama y se retiran sin decir una palabra, dándole más tiempo para sumergirse en la confusión.

¿Y si su madre no le mintió cuando le dijo que Potter estuvo interesada en ella? Aquello no cambiaba nada, el salvó a todo el maldito mundo mágico ¿Esperaba que la dejara ahogarse? Suponiendo que esa era su intención. Suspiró y pasó sus manos por su rostro. Ni siquiera miró su ropa, se metió entre las mantas y cerró los ojos nuevamente, quedándose dormida de inmediato.

Cuando Harry entra a la cocina por la chimenea lo recibe la señora Weasley, con una taza entre sus manos y los labios presionados en una escalofriante sonrisa.

—Señora Weasley —Harry ni se molesta en ocultar su sorpresa ante su visita o intrusión a la casa, observa la mesa con discreción, en busca de algún indicio sobre la presencia de Ginevra en la cocina. Pero no hay nada. Tiene que admiti que su corazón late con velocidad, pero no sabe con certeza a qué se deba—. Debo preguntar ¿A qué se debe su visita?

—Quiero hablar con mi hija —parpadea con lentitud y suelta aire por la boca con desesperante tranquilidad—. Hace poco que llegué y tus elfos se niegan a molestarla.

Molly rueda los ojos y observa con desdén la salida de la cocina, como presintiendo que Ginevra está ahí, escuchando lo que dicen.

—Si. Yo les he ordenado que nadie la moleste, está un poco indispuesta —a Molly le brillan los ojos de manera extraña y su sonrisa se ensancha.

—Insisto en que debo hablar con ella, es de suma importancia —Harry suspira y asiente, sin embargo la mano de Molly toma su muñeca antes de que pueda dar al menos tres pasos—. Pero también tengo que hacerte una invitación.

—¿A mí? —preguntó con la mirada fija en su muñeca. Molly lo soltó y mostró una mueca de desagrado.

—Si. Me temo que mi hermana Quinatra resultó ser buena amiga de la madre de tu amiguillo ése, con el que compartías este lugar —suspiró con molestia y pasó su su mano por su mejilla—. Y ella me ha pedido que te invite a la fiesta de Navidad que organiza anualmente en su mansión —bufó y movió la mano con desinterés—. Sabe que irás acompañado de mi hija y que, como invitó a la señora Roberts, tus dos mosqueteros irán, no le importa. Por alguna razón desea que asistan. —Rodó los ojos y se encogió hombros—. Es de Gala, así que espero que cumplas con las exigencias que mi hija imponga, ella tiene más pretendientes de los que puedas imaginar.

Harry elevó ambas cejas con fingido interés y asombro.

—Seguro —masculló Harry. Con pasos pesados subió las escaleras hasta su habitación, decidido a bloquear cualquier escalofrío por algún evento próximo y mejor tenerlos al pensar en el terrible baño de agua fría que le esperaba.

—¿Ginevra? —escuchó la pelirroja. Abrió los ojos y se incorporó en su lugar.

—Adelante —por la puerta entró Harry, tenía el rostro raspado y con cortes, incluso sangre seca, Ginevra se incorporó y vió como Harry se acercaba a la cama y se sentaba a su lado.

—¿Estás enferma? —Ginevra frunció el entrecejo y negó. Harry suspiró y apuntó a la puerta, su semblante cobró sentido en cuanto volvió a escuchar su voz—. Tú madre está abajo, insiste en hablar contigo.

Ginevra deja de fruncir el entrecejo y observa la puerta. Definitivamente no quiere bajar.

—¿Te importaría si sube? —Harey observa sus ojos y niega, sonríe pequeño y se pone de pie.

—Le diré que suba, y si… necesitas ayuda, puedes gritarme, estaré al lado —Ginevra asiente y no tiene tiempo de agradecer cuando Harry ya está fuera de la habitación.

Entiende que su madre es una persona horrible, interesada solo en el bien propio a costa de cualquier cosa o persona, así que no le importa que Harry mencione aquello, incluso le causa gracia, porque Potter cree que ella le pediría ayuda a él si su madre enloquece. No sabe si lo haría, pedir ayuda o que si madre enloquezca aún más.

Molly entró a la habitación sin siquiera tocar la puerta, cerró detrás de sí, en las narices de Harry. Ginevra la observa con interés.

—Ya puedes dejar de tratarlo así. Madre. —Dijo Ginevra con molestia. Molly observa la habitación con desaprobación antes de observar el cuerpo de su hija con incredulidad.

—¿Estás enferma? —pregunta con falsa calma. Ginevra niega en respuesta y comienza a preguntarse si su aspecto es tan terrible—. ¿Y no te da vergüenza? ¡No has salido de la cama en todo el día! ¡Ni siquiera te has cambiado de ropa!

Ginevra rueda los ojos y abraza sus piernas bajo las cobijas. Se siente expuesta, sabe que su madre la conoce y que no hay necesidad de que Harry invente algo para que su madre sepa lo que realmente sucede con ella. Como ahora. Algo tan simple como estar en la cama todo el día, su madre los sabía, sabía que no estaba enferma, sabía que estaba en la cama por capricho, sabía que algo no andaba bien.

—¿A qué has venido, madre? Tú presencia no es de mi agrado. —Molly no se molesta en ocultar su sonrisa malintencionada.

—Hablé con el banco esta mañana y resulta que los retiros ya pueden ser realizados de la bóveda de Potter, entonces, necesito saber por qué no me has dado el oro para las deudas —Ginevra frunce el entrecejo y sonríe de igual manera a su madre.

—Solo la esposa puede retirar el oro, y creí que estaba más que claro que tú no ibas a poner ni una sola mano sobre ese oro —bufó y miró mal a su madre—. Ve a saber en qué lo gastas, por eso.

Pero la sonrisa de su madre no desapareció de su rostro, Ginevra sintió escalofríos. Definitivamente algo no andaba bien.

—¿Sabes que en la Academia de Aurores pueden expulsar a los aspirantes cuando omiten información en su documentación? —dijo como si fuera un dato curioso que encontró en el diario, Ginevra de inmediato observó a su madre con incredulidad—. Me imagino que el estar casado sería sumamente grave ¿No lo crees tú, Ginevra? —suspiró y tomó su bolso con más fuerza—. Pero claro que a ti no te importa lo que le suceda a Potter, supongo que no importa que le mencione el dato al director de la Academia en nuestro desayuno mañana.

Ginevra siente el corazón en la garganta cuando su madre, con las cejas elevadas, espera una respuesta de su parte.

—No serías capaz, crearías un escándalo y tu no…

—¡Escándalo! —se mofó Molly—. No. Mi hija está completamente enamorada de Harry Potter, y ambos, decididos a retarme, han decidido casarse en secreto, completamente seguros de que se aman y no pueden vivir sin el otro. Una osado y desesperado impulso por mantenerse unidos —suspiró y sonrió con sorna—. Darán lugar a buenos titulares ¿no lo crees, hija? Sin necesidad de involucrar el verdadero escándalo.

Ginevra suspira y niega, sabe que es peligroso, que Harry confía en ella el 35% de lo que le corresponde, y por eso mismo ella no puede permitir que pierda aquello por lo que está viviendo.

—Iremos mañana, después del desayuno.

Molly sonríe y deja de presionar su bolso.

—¡Maravilloso! Nos vemos mañana, princesa —besa su frente y sale de la habitación. Ginevra ni siquiera se esfuerza en escuchar la conversación que Harry puede tener con su madre, quiere gritar de desesperación.

Y ni siquiera va a poder decirle a Potter que su madre tiene armas para sacarlo de la Academia porque comenzaría a actuar extraño, enojado, triste y tan solo le daría más razones para odiar a su madre. Cree que él ya no necesita eso. Tan solo debería de pensar en el futuro, no en el jodido presente donde su madre los obligaba a vivir, moviendo hilos para que ambos le dieran el espectáculo que más oro le deje.

Era su oportunidad de odiarla.

Harry vivió a la habitación antes de las once de la noche, bañado y con heridas en el rostro limpias y perceptibles. Los elfos desde hace un rato que le habían llevado una cena caliente, los trastos descansaban en la mesa de noche junto a su cama. Harry se sentó frente a Ginevra y le tendió dos cartas.

La primera carta tenía un sobre negro, y con letras plateadas se leía su apellido en la parte trasera, por delante estaba un listón del mismo color que la tarjeta. Dentro estaba una invitación a una fiesta de bienvenida o despedida de Hogwarts el viernes 25 de Diciembre, organizada por alumnos del colegio para aquellos que volverían para terminar los estudios y para aquellos que comienzan su vida laboral o continuarían con sus estudios en otra parte. Dejó la invitación junto a la taza, con nuevas preguntas formándose en su cabeza.

Cuando vió la letra en la segunda carta levantó la vista, encontrándose con Harry jugueteando con su propia invitación a la fiesta.

—¿Volverás a Hogwarts? —preguntó la pelirroja. Harry alzó la vista y negó.

—No, no lo haré —Ginevra asintió y ladeó su cabeza—. ¿Y tú?

—Si, debo volver —Harry la observó con las cejas elevadas—. Para mi padre era muy importante que yo terminara la escuela, no quiero cambiar eso.

—Está bien, puedo acompañarte a comprar lo que necesites para volver —Ginevra sonrió pequeño y asintió.

—¿Tú amigo volverá aquí cuando me vaya? —preguntó en un susurro, observando el techo de la habitación—. Esta casa es demasiado grande para una sola persona.

Harry rió y negó.

—Lo es. Pero no volverá, y yo tampoco —suspiró, captando la atención de Ginevra—. En la Academia está la opción de internado, me quedaré en las instalaciones, con un programa más avanzado y posibilidades más altas de conseguir trabajo en el ministerio inmediatamente.

Ginevra no puede evitar reír ante la declaración de Harry.

—No puedes estar hablando en serio ¡Si ya tenías el título de Jefe de los Aurores! —Ginevra volvió a reír, Harry sonrió y negó.

—El Ministro deliraba cuando dijo aquello, necesito práctica, experiencia y demás antes de que eso suceda —Ginevra mantuvo sus sonrisa un rato antes de suspirar.

—Si tú quieres eso, está bien —Harry asintió y se puso de pie.

—Descansa Ginevra —Harry tomó la taza y el plato de la mesa y se inclinó para besar la mejilla de la pelirroja—. Nos vemos mañana.

—Hasta mañana —respondió, antes de que Harry cerrará la puerta volvió a hablar— ¿Arreglaste el daño en las tuberías de mi habitación? —preguntó, la verdadera pregunta oculta entre cada sílaba.

—No, aún no. La casa es vieja y hay muchas cosas que necesitan ser reparadas, en cuanto pueda lo haré —a Ginevra le picaba la lengua por preguntar lo que realmente quería saber, sin embargo mordió el interior se su mejilla.

—Puedes ducharte aquí, ésta es tu habitación después de todo —se encogió de hombros y lo observó apenada, apenas captando que estuvo todo el día en la habitación de Harry.

—Gracias —Harry sonrió pequeño y miró el techo unos segundos—. Solo tomaré la ducha, puedes quedarte aquí, parece ser la habitación más cálida de toda la casa —suspiró y sonrió más abiertamente, Ginevra tan solo asintió. Y en cuanto Harry cerró la puerta la culpa y desesperación la carcomieron.

Después de aquello, no tenía de otra más que darle a su madre lo que pidiera para que dejara a Potter en paz. Él no tenía la culpa de su maldad.

Y es que hasta Marianne Roberts podía comprobar que las hermanas eran malvadas. Decididas a disfrutar el sufrimiento ajeno. Quinatra Selwyn nunca hacía algo sin tener un propósito, por aquella razón, cuando Marianne se vio invitada, nuevamente, a la fiesta de Navidad de los Selwyn no pudo hacer más que aceptar con cordialidad y asegurar su asistencia, esperando que nada malo ocurriese. Ignorante de los invitados a la dichosa fiesta.

\--

¡Volví! Porque perdí la libreta dónde tenía fechas, nombres y demás, entonces debo apresurarme a escribir todo lo que se pueda para que entiendan ustedes y entienda yo. Así qué...

¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?

¿Teorías?

¿Ideas?

¿Creencias?

¡COMENTEN, VOTEN Y COMPARTAN!

Espero leernos pronto 3

-Danny :).

7/Julio/2019. 1:29AM


	11. Sospechoso

Capítulo 11

 ** _"Sospechoso"_**

 _Lunes 2/11/1998_

Ginevra desdobló la carta con prisa, ansiosa por leer el contenido de la misma.

 _Ginevra:_

 _Mi cielo estaré de vuelta en un par de semanas, prometo estar en casa a más tardar el 17 de Noviembre. Mi madre está desconsolada y los arreglos del oro tardarán unos días._

 _Te extraño._

 _Mi padre desea invitarte a cenar en casa, si no le importa a Harry Potter (digo yo). Espero puedas acompañarnos una vez que vuelva._

 _Tuyo, Dahir._

Su corazón se aceleró de inmediato, estaba feliz de saber que volvería más pronto de lo que esperaba. Lo extrañaba y esperaba poder contarle que volvería a la escuela. Ya encontrarían una manera de verse.

Pero mientras Ginevra suspiraba al recibir una carta del menor de los Jeffers, su tía Quinatra apenas redactaba la invitación para el mayor de los Jeffers. Una sonrisa indescifrable plasmada en su labios coloreados de vino. Sus ojos maquinado algún plan que Marianne Roberts quiso descifrar el día anterior.

—¡Marianne! Me sorprende que el joven te haya comentado mis deseos —dijo la mujer sombría con los labios presionados en una sonrisa.

—Y más que ello, Quinatra —la mujer río y palmeó la mano de la recién llegada.

—¡Me alegra mucho verte! Jamás tuve la oportunidad de salir contigo en algún viaje o escapada ¿Te mantenían cautiva? —preguntó con malicia mientras se encaminaban a la estancia, un elfo apareció para encender la chimenea de inmediato. Minutos después desapareció y volvió presuroso con una bandeja llena de galletas y bollos, después volvió con una tetera, azúcar, leche y bolsitas de té.

—Sabes que soy una mujer de familia —dijo Marianne una vez que el elfo le sirvió un té de manzanilla—. Simple —alzó su taza y sonrió, Quinatra mostró una mueca.

—Es una buena virtud, pero el motivo de mi invitación a tomar el té no es para hablar de defectos y acciones —bebió de su taza y acomodó su falda—. Sabes que cada año realizo una fiesta de Navidad, aquí con mi familia, y me encantaría que asistieras este año.

—No lo sé…

—Marianne, ya has ignorado suficientes invitaciones de mi parte, además, tengo entendido que tu hijo está tomando el internado con los Aurores. Entonces no hay pretextos —Marianne sonríe en automático, casi viendo una grieta por la cual escapar.

—De hecho no, Quinatra. Mi hijo no está tomando el internado, así que tengo que estar en casa para Navidad —Quinatra suspira y le es inevitable hacer una mueca.

Y lo que le responde es lo que inquieta a Marianne. Quinatra debía estar planeando algo malo, que le beneficiara en algo a ella para llegar a cometer tal atrocidad.

—¡Es bienvenido! —casi gritó, Marianne frunció el entrecejo con confusión—. Los lugares en la mesa sobran, no hay ningún inconveniente en que venga y bien acompañado.

Marianne bajó la taza con lentitud a su regazo, observó los ojos de la mujer frente a ella. Fríos. ¿Qué planeaba? Ella tenía más que claro que sí venía su hijo vendría acompañado por Hermione, ella no tenía ninguna razón para quedarse en Hogwarts para Navidad, ¿Qué pretendía para dejar entrar en su casa a una sangre sucia?

—De acuerdo, no hay ningún problema. Estaremos aquí.

—¡Maravilloso, Marianne! ¡Va a ser una espléndida velada!

No tenía idea del plan, pero claramente iba a descubrirlo, o esa era la intención.

 _Jueves 5/11/1998_

 _Sra. Marianne:_

 _He sido invitada indirectamente a la fiesta de Navidad de la señora Selwyn, en verdad espero contar con su ayuda para poder estar junto a Harry, tengo entendido que será un invitado._

 _Hace varios días ni siquiera lo veo, el trabajo y la academia nos lo impide, necesito su ayuda. Una de mis amigas me dijo que sería buena idea quedarme para poder acercarme a Harry, y otra me dijo que sería mejor irme para alejar a Ginevra de él._

 _Necesito de su consejo._

 _Saludos, Olivia._

 _Viernes 6/11/1998_

Harry corrió con Ron a la par, esperando que no les lanzaran ningún hechizo porque sus piernas no podrían correr más rápido para esquivarlo.

—¿Has hablado con Hermione? —preguntó el pelirrojo entre jadeos. Harry negó con la cabeza, logrando que gotas de sudor se escurrieran por su rostro—. Se comporta extraña, bastante.

—Es una chica, Ron —bufó Harry, viendo de reojo como el capitán jugaba con la varita entre sus dedos—. Seguramente quiere decirte algo y no sabe cómo o qué sé yo.

—Es una chica, si, pero ¡Es Hermione! —gruñó y continuó corriendo, lanzándose miradas furtivas al capitán—. Ella siempre dice lo que piensa, por eso creí que había hablado contigo.

—Pues no —jadeó el ojiverde.

—¡Al suelo con 50, señoritas! —gritó el capitán. Ron bufó y ambos se dejaron caer de panza al suelo helado.

—Lo odio, en serio lo odio —masculló Ron. Harry bufó y comenzó con el ejercicio, su mente divagando en las conversaciones que no ha podido tener con la castaña.

No estaba ni remotamente seguro de si seguía investigando o de verdad había abandonado toda la investigación, de lo cual dudaba muchísimo.

—Maldito —masculló Ron después de sobrepasar las 70 lagartijas.

—En una semana saldremos de excursión, pasaremos una semana en el campo fuera de la ciudad —gritó el capitán frente a ellos—. Es una prueba, deben sobrevivir. Los separaré por bandos y cada uno tendrá su misión, el primer bando que vuelva a la academia con la misión completa tendrá una recompensa. Espero que sea suficiente motivación, señoritas. ¡Vayan a asearse! ¡Apestan!

Ron y Harry se dejaron caer al suelo y se incorporaron con lentitud al igual que el resto.

—Durante esta semana competirán por liderar alguno de los bandos —volvió a gritar el capitán. Todos asintieron y caminaron con desgana al interior de la academia.

—Vamos a morir —susurró Ron. Harry río y negó, observando las ventanillas de las oficinas que flanqueaban el camino a las duchas. De inmediato reconoció el cabello castaño de su amiga.

—Adelantate —Harry palmeó la espalda de Ron y rompió la formación sin darle tiempo de replicar. Tocó la puerta antes de recibir una respuesta positiva.

—¡Harry! —exclamó su amiga sonriente. Harry le devolvió el gesto y caminó hasta estrecharla entre sus brazos.

—¡Olivia! ¿Dónde habías estado? —el azabache no olvidaba que Ginevra le mencionó sobre la sospecha de algo turbio entre ambos, pero no iba a dejar que aquello se interpusiera en su amistad.

Olivia siempre había sido una chica muy inteligente, y Harry estaba casi seguro de que descubriría la farsa si se alejaba de ella.

—Preparando de todo —rió Olivia, apartándose lo suficiente para ver su rostro—. La fiesta, el regreso al colegio, mi trabajo, mi madre, ya sabes.

Harry asintió y rió.

—Vine a buscarte, de hecho. Pero la señorita asegura que estás tomando el internado y que no puedes recibir ninguna visita —dijo con molestia, apartando su cuerpo de Harry. Harry observó a la secretaría, concentradisima en lo que sea que estaba escribiendo.

—No estoy tomando el internado.

—¡Eso fue lo que le dije! Serías incapaz de aislarte de tal manera —suspiro y revolvió mechones del cabello ajeno—. Por lo menos no mientras me voy a Hogwarts ¿Cierto?

Harry sonrió y asintió.

—Por supuesto.

Harry giró su rostro para disculparse con la secretaria y salir con su amiga al campo de entrenamiento, pero la secretaria, que ya los miraba con atención, solo asintió. Harry guío a Olivia por el pasillo hasta volverse al campo donde estuvo corriendo.

—¿Y cómo has estado? ¿La comida es buena aquí? Tiene aspecto de prisión —dijo Olivia, observando los alrededores con las cejas elevadas, girando sobre sus pies mientras caminaba.

—Bien, la comida es buena, supongo. Son muy estrictos con la dieta —bufó y se encogió de hombros—. Pero esta bien, te entrenan por etapas, la primera es la física y veme —dijo juguetón, elevando los brazos con la intención de mostrar su masa muscular. Olivia río y se acercó a él.

—Pues sigue entrenando, aún puedo contar tus costillas con solo pasar mis dedos —respondió risueña, poniendo una mano en su pecho y descendiendo hasta su costado—. Pero se ve el cambio —susurró cerca de su rostro. Harry la observó con una sonrisa pequeña antes de asentir.

—Gracias, al menos sé que no estoy aquí en vano —rodó los ojos y tomó la mano de Olivia para seguir caminando—. ¿Cómo van los preparativos de la fiesta de bienvenida despedida?

—¡Oh, muy bien! —asintió la castaña—. Hermione es de mucha ayuda, pero nos vendría bien un par de manos más —se encogió de hombros y lo observó con atención.

—Yo creo que no, mejor dicho, Hermione enloqueció y quieren a más personas que la distraigan —ambos rieron y se dejaron caer el el suelo pastado, dónde comenzaba la barda que los separaba del exterior.

—Solo un poco, pero podemos manejarla —rió y recargó su cabeza en su hombro—. Te extraño ¿Sabes? Creí que podríamos salir antes de que comiencen las clases y tenga que irme —suspiró y elevó su rostro hasta dejarlo muy cerca del de Harry—. Sofía cree que me cambiarás por Ginevra.

Harry la observó casi de inmediato con el entrecejo fruncido.

—No —susurró—. No podría cambiarte por ella, ambas son importantes en mi vida.

Olivia asintió y volvió a su posición inicial.

—¿Irás a la bienvenida despedida con ella? —preguntó en un murmullo.

—Seguramente.

Olivia suspiró y sonrió pequeño.

—¿Crees que podamos salir algún día? ¿Sin que ella se moleste? —Harry rió, bastante sincero a oídos de Olivia.

—A Ginevra no le molesta que salga —Olivia elevó las cejas con incredulidad pero no dijo nada al respecto tan solo espero la respuesta que le interesaba—. Así que si, salgamos un día.

Después de unos minutos más de charla Olivia se fue y Harry tuvo que ir por sus cosas sin tomar ninguna ducha. Ron lo observaba con una sonrisilla en los labios mientras ambos se encaminaban a la salida.

—¿Y ahora a ti qué te pasa? ¿Te pasó algo interesante en las duchas? —dijo Harry con el entrecejo fruncido y la sonrisa maliciosa en los labios.

—¡No seas asqueroso, Harry! —gritó ofendido el otro.

—¿Asqueroso? ¡Jason se muere por tí! Solo pregunté si había pasado algo remotamente interesante mientras estaban en la ducha… ya sabes… —Ron lo empujó por el hombro mientras Harry se deshacía de la risa.

—Sonrío por qué ya te descubrí ¡Pillín! —rió el pelirrojo, Harry frunció el entrecejo, aún con una sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Y ahora de qué carajo hablas? —bufó.

—Que ya te metiste con Ginevra, y dijiste que tú no niegas a nadie entonces… ¡Ahora vas a acostarte con Olivia! —dijo con emoción en la voz. Harry de inmediato lo miró escandalizado.

—¿Qué? ¡Merlín! Los hechizos te han pegado duro, amigo —Harry rodó los ojos y abrazó la mochila deportiva donde cargaba sus cosas.

—Ajá —rió el pelirrojo—. Te acordarás de mí, Potter.

Pero Harry no le prestó atención a tales disparates, no eran verdad y ciertamente no eran predicciones. El quería a Olivia, mucho, pero no creía poder hacer algo así con ella, y más aún sabiendo que estaba casado con una mujer y que le parecía increíblemente imposible mirar en otra dirección. Joder.

—¿Te encuentras mejor? —preguntó en cuanto se encontró con la pelirroja en casa. Ginevra asintió, bebiendo de su taza y leyendo una carta.

—Es la lista de cosas que necesito para volver a Hogwarts —dijo con la mirada en las letras.

—Ah, si quieres puedo acompañarte mañana, iremos al banco y después compraremos las cosas —se ofreció con desinterés. Ginevra alzó la mirada con ojos grandes y una sonrisa forzada.

—¡No! No es necesario, aún falta mucho y… no, no tienes que acompañarme —Harry asintió con lentitud, confundido y desubicado, casi creyendo que se olvidó de algo en alguna parte.

—Bueno, entonces me daré una ducha —ambos asintieron, los ojos muy abiertos en el rostro de la pelirroja y el entrecejo marcado en el azabache—. Por cierto, dentro de una semana estaré en un trabajo de campo… entonces no dormiré aquí —suspiró y detuvo su andar frente a ella—. Estaría bien si vuelves con tu madre o… a cualquier otro lugar, hay cada loco en las calles.

Ginevra asintió, los labios presionados y el entrecejo fruncido, maquinando en su cabeza.

—Si, si.

Se le revolvió el estómago de solo pensar que estaría sola y que Potter insistiera en que se fuera por seguridad. Se preocupaba por ella.

Harry continuó su camino mientras Ginevra maldecía en voz baja. En primer lugar porque Harry descubriría tarde o temprano que sacó una gran cantidad de oro del banco y se lo dió a su madre sin saber el destino de dicho oro, y en segundo porque no podría quedarse con Dahir mientras Harry no estuviera ahí. Su madre sabría que había un trabajo de campo en la Academia con sus "contactos", no quería que su madre le trajera más problemas e insultos. Tendría que volver con ella.

 _Viernes 13/11/1998_

—Los bandos son A y B —anunció el capitán Osser—. Las puntuaciones más altas en fuerza, velocidad, estrategia y conocimiento del área corresponden a los reclutas Morgan, Leal, Potter y Dagger —sonrió y con un movimiento de varita iluminó el fondo del gimnasio—. Se batirán en duelo hasta que dos de ustedes estén fuera —les dirigió una mirada a los cuatro muchachos y volvió a su semblante serio—, así tendremos a los líderes de cada bando.

Harry estaba casi seguro de que Ron estaba que temblaba de emoción, lo sentía hasta el otro extremo del gimnasio. Él, en cambio, no estaba tan emocionado, detestaba batirse en duelo contra sus propios compañeros.

Contrario a lo que los capitanes de la Academia creían, ninguno de ellos se odiaba entre sí, Harry incluso disfrutaba los momentos con ellos, todos estaban ahí casi por la misma razón. La mayoría motivados por la pérdida que dejó la guerra, por la guerra misma o incluso por el temor que se había tatuado en su mente por la misma causa; todos ellos deseosos de saber defenderse y a todos aquellos que aman, indispuestos a acabar unos con otros en el camino a una mejor vida. Harry estaba convencido de que todos ellos se ayudaban, de alguna manera, para lograr el objetivo final de la academia: ser Aurores. Después de todo, algún día trabajarían juntos.

—La excursión será realizada en un pueblo muggle, a las afueras de la ciudad, como ya les mencioné. Cerca de ahí se encuentra un punto de partida y llegada para trasladores, así que no habrá muggles enteramente —dedicó unos segundos de silencio para recorrer los rostros de todos los sujetos frente a él—. Las misiones se las daré por separado una vez que su líder haya ganado el duelo.

Morgan contra Leal. Morgan 1, Leal 0.

Morgan contra Potter. Morgan 0, Potter 1.

Potter contra Dagger. Potter 0, Dagger 1.

Dagger contra Leal. Dagger 0, Leal 1.

Leal contra Potter. Leal 0, Potter 1.

Morgan contra Dagger. Morgan 0, Dagger 1.

—Dagger, serás el bando A. Potter, B. —Ambos muchachos asintieron, medio aturdidos por los duelos. Harry se perdió la separación de bandos intentando recuperar la audición en su oído derecho.

Para cuándo Ron le golpeó el hombro con camaradería se dio cuenta de que estaba en el mismo equipo que él. El capitán ordenó un par de ejercicios antes de retirarse, prometiendo entregar sus misiones antes de las 5.

Mientras escuchaba una conversación en el comedor sobre lo que podría ser su misión, vió como una lechuza se colaba por la puerta del patio trasero, donde dejaban la basura de las cocinas, y ésta dejó caer una carta en sus manos. Ron de inmediato se inclinó sobre su hombro. Tenía el sello de la academia en el exterior. De inmediato comprendió.

—¡Es la misión! —exclamó Dagger, en alguna parte del comedor, detrás de Harry se aglomeró su equipo. No los hizo esperar y abrió la carta con curiosidad.

 _Reclutas:_

 _Se les informa desde este medio que el pueblo Mérida, fuera de la ciudad, necesita de su ayuda. Se han registrado movimientos ilegales, incluyendo el secuestro de magos y brujas._

 _Misión: Recuperar a los rehenes._

 _Se desconoce la cantidad de rehenes, el tiempo de que llevan secuestrados, y su estado. Contamos con recuperar el mayor número de vidas._

 _La investigación será llevada con mayor facilidad una vez que tengamos a los testigos en el Cuartel; sin embargo, cualquier información será bien recibida._

 _Con urgencia y atención._

 _Pueblo de Mérida._

—Sean un equipo —exclamó el capitán Osser al ver el rostro confundido y aturdido de todos los presentes en el comedor. Casi de inmediato comenzaron los murmullos por parte de todos.

—¿¡Pero qué te pasó!? —exclamó Ginevra en cuanto atravesó la puerta principal, Harry, medio desorientado por su grito, solo frunció el entrecejo.

—Tuve tres duelos —dijo con simpleza.

Su rostro se veía extraño después de tomar un baño. Había raspones, moretones, manchas rojas que ni siquiera sabía qué eran, algunas partes estaban hinchadas y se veía irremediablemente agotado.

Ginevra observó su rostro y se acercó a él, tomando su quijada entre su mano, la movió de un lado para otro.

—Luces horrible ¿Qué no te enseñan a defenderte en ése lugar? —preguntó con indignación. Harry rió por su rostro entre asustado y molesto.

—Estoy bien, en serio que…

—No luces bien, te ves espantoso —soltó su rostro y lo empujó por los hombros hasta que cedió a sentarse en el sillón. Ginevra lo apuntó con un dedo y desapareció por el pasillo, después de poco tiempo volvió con dos botecitos, algodón y un extraño tubo.

Se sentó a su lado, con las piernas sobre el sillón. Tomó las manos de Harry y las acomodó sobre el regazo de este con man palmas hacia arriba, y sin pedir permiso, dejó todo lo que trajo en ellas.

Harry no dijo nada en absoluto. Y Ginevra tampoco. No por un rato. Se dedicó a limpiar y poner ungüento en su rostro con delicadeza hasta que la voz de Harry rompió el silencio: —No tienes que hacer esto, Ginevra —su voz salió ronca y Ginevra dió un brinco en su lugar por el susto.

—No, pero mañana dolerá más si no hago nada y no tengo ganas de escuchar tus quejidos de dolor —rodó los ojos y presionó los labios. Harry sonrió y asintió.

—Yo nunca me quejo —masculló. Ginevra elevó ambas cejas, incrédula, mientras limpiaba la frente ajena de sangre seca y muy adherida a la herida.

—Esto es producto de hechizos. Mis hermanos mayores hacían lo mismo y tenía que curarlos para que no fueran a lloriquear con mi madre —le dijo sin desviar los ojos de la frente—. Y no soporto los lloriqueos o mi madre, lo mejor fue aprender a curarlos un poco. Supongo que es costumbre.

Se encogió de hombros y se apartó de él.

—No aplastes el rostro contra la almohada o el ungüento no servirá de nada, te lo quitaré mañana por la mañana —tomó las cosas de las manos de Harry y se incorporó con incomodidad.

—De acuerdo. Gracias.

Ginevra lo observó y asintió con los labios apretados. Harry le sonrió y le quitó las cosas de las manos, yendo él a guardarlas.

Ginevra se sentía tan estúpida. Estaba siendo muy estúpida. Se sentía comprometida con Harry, a decirle lo que su madre hizo y con qué la amenazó, pero no podía hacerlo. Él se preocupaba por ella y no tenía idea de cómo compensar aquello, supuso que con la misma moneda, pero no puede, no le preocupa el sujeto, tan solo le molesta que llegue tan maltratado, aún no descubre por qué le molesta, pero sabe que esa sensación caliente bajando por su garganta, asentándose en su estómago y luego recorriendo todo su cuerpo no era más que furia.

Estaba mal, muy mal. No podía permitir que se encariñara con ella, ¡Ella no debería de estar pensando en esto! No fue más que un simple acto de ayuda hacía Potter. Ella sabía lo doloroso que resulta un hechizo, no dejaría que una persona lo sufriera, así como Potter no dejaría a nadie ahogarse ¿No es cierto?

 _Domingo 15/11/1998_

La hora de la cena la pasó en la habitación, perdida entre las mantas y Harry irrumpió en su habitación antes de las once, tan solo asomando la cabeza y un brazo desde la puerta.

Su rostro lucía mucho mejor, y eso lograba poner un poquito de orgullo entre las emociones de Ginevra.

—¿Quieres que te ayude con algo antes de que me vaya mañana? —preguntó. Ginevra lo pensó y negó, pero abrió los labios.

—¿Dónde puedo encontrarte? —su voz tranquila le impedía a Harry conocer porqué quería saber aquello.

—Estaré en un pueblo a las afueras de la ciudad, Mérida, en cuanto termine la excursión iré a la Academia y después aquí —se encogió de hombros y apretó los labios en alguna sonrisa.

—Bien, creo que nada más —la pelirroja le sonrió y suspiró—. Cuídate, realmente luces horrible con el rostro morado.

Harry asintió con una sonrisa y ojos blancos, a Ginevra le estaba dando por molestarlo con aquello.

 _Lunes 16/11/1998_

—¿¡Pero qué carajo!? —exclamó Ron. Harry suspiró al ver el panorama. Todos eran muggles, coloridos, sonrientes y trabajadores muggles.

—Creo que por esta razón nos advirtió que volviéramos hasta que la misión terminara —mascullaron a sus espaldas.

—Tendremos que mezclarnos. Hay que investigar lo más que podamos sobre este lugar —les dijo Harry, aún observando el pueblo—. Así final del día debemos de tener por lo menos a algún sospechoso.

 _Martes 17/11/1998_

—Los sospechsos principales: Panadero, Sastre, Carnicero y el Herrero —enumeró su compañero en voz baja—. Todos ellos con grandes casas, locales y talleres, es posible ocultar a más de seis personas dentro, además, parecen ser magos, también la Curandera, pero es demasiado amable y sincera para ocultarlo.

—El Pescador también puede ser un mago —dijo Jason.

—No podemos descartar a nadie—dijo Ron.

—Si, puede que su exceso de sinceridad sea su más grande mentira.

Harry se mantenía en la misma colina, observando el movimiento del pueblo. Todos parecían conocerse, tenían muy pocas visitas de la ciudad, pero muchos camiones salían antes de que saliera el sol. Y no todos en las mismas direcciones.

—Tenemos que entrar —anunció Harry, llamando la atención de su equipo—. Si queremos recuperar a los rehenes debemos entrar a sus casas o sitio de trabajo, si no están al menos podremos descartar sospechosos y obtener información sobre…

Escucharon un golpe sordo cerca de ellos a sus espaldas, ninguno se movió, manteniéndose en silencio. El sonido de un traslador rompió el silencio e inmediatamente una explosión los golpeó.

Harry se incorporó en cuanto pudo sacudirse la tierra de los ojos, observó todo a su alrededor, en busca de los atacantes ¿Podrían ser el bando contrario?

—¡Allá va! —gritó Jason.

Harry no se detuvo a ver quién estaba corriendo a sus espaldas, él seguía a Jason de cerca.

—¡Harry! —gritó Ron a lo lejos. Pero Harry no se detuvo, estiró la mano para intentar capturar la chaqueta de Jason—. ¡Harry! —insistió.

Pero Harry no alcanzó a tomar la chaqueta de Jason ni a ver a Ron cuando una segunda explosión les llegó a su costado, tirando los al suelo. Un hombre se acercó a Jason con la varita en alto, y Harry no lo pensó dos veces antes de incorporarse con un zumbido en sus oídos, le apuntó igualmente al hombre y comenzó a lanzar hechizos.

Ron lo derribó por la espalda y al poco tiempo cayó petrificado, Jason gritó fuerte y Harry quedó momentáneamente ciego. Entre párpados logró ver a Ron intentando tomar su varita. Harry se esforzaba por recuperar la vista, pero todo a su alrededor era tierra, árboles y sombras.

Y después algo le golpeó la nariz, Ron gritó blasfemias y Jason seguía gritando de dolor. Harry sentía la sangre escurrir de su nariz. Lanzó hechizos hacia el frente, solo para detener a cualquiera que intentara acercarse, no tan fuertes para hacer daño.

Y todo se oscureció.


	12. Realidades Confundidas

**_"Realidades confundidas"_**

 _Lunes 16/11/1998_

—Espero, princesa, que no estés aquí por haber hecho alguna estupidez —sonrió Molly al verla entrar en la casa. Pero Ginevra no le prestó demasiada atención. Estaba observando con horror el enorme agujero en la pared.

—¿Qué pasó aquí? —preguntó en un hilo de voz. Su mente rápidamente viajando a materiales de construcción, magia, oro, chantaje y mentiras.

—Ese problemilla de las tuberías de arriba ¿Recuerdas? —Ginevra asintió. Con los ojos muy abiertos—. Pues lo arreglarán en un rato.

Ginevra de giró con mucha dificultad para ver su madre con molestia.

—Eso no era necesario, madre. Pudiste arreglar esa cosa con tan solo contratar a alguien ¡Sin necesidad de agujerear la pared!

Molly no se inmutó a sus gritos. Sonrió con malicia y suspiró.

—¿Pero de qué estás hablando? La casa necesita arreglos por todas partes —rió con ironía y se sentó en el sillón de cuero. Ginevra la observó con incredulidad—. No seas egoísta, princesa. Así no te he educado.

La menor elevó las cejas y cubrió sus ojos, estaba sin palabras ante lo que veía.

—¿Alguno de mis hermanos volvió? —preguntó en un suspiro, volviendo a mirar a su Madre.

—No, están inmersos en su trabajo. Quizá Percy y Charlie en navidad.

Ginevra no se molestó en continuar la conversación, le gritaría a su madre si continuaba viendo aquel agujero en la pared. Solo servía para recordarle que le pertenecía, todo de ella.

—No tardes en bajar —le dijo su madre con voz cantarina, y aún así encontró la manera de sonar enfadada—. Porque vas a decirme qué haces aquí.

Y Ginevra no se detuvo, ni a contestarle ni a dirigirles miradas a las puertas de las habitaciones de sus hermanos. Y mientras entraba a su habitación reconoció más que nunca su soledad.

Quizá la razón por la que sus hermanos se habían ido fue por su madre y no por la muerte de su padre. Bill se había ido odiando profundamente a su madre por arruinar su matrimonio, no sabía de él desde hace mucho, la última carta que recibió le dió a entender que estaba en Francia, buscando a la Veela. Ginny reconocía que, teniendo 13 años, la mujer le parecía insoportable, lanzándose a los brazos de cualquier chico durante el Torneo, hablando de manera extraña y lanzándole miradas coquetas a todos, y tuvo que fijarse precisamente en su hermano. Ahora no le parecía tan terrible que la quisiera a su lado, dicen que ayudó a Potter a esconderse un par de veces. ¿Harry había estado en Francia?

Su hermano Charlie era otra historia, él vivía por los dragones. Recuerda verlo durante el funeral de su padre con varias quemaduras en su rostro. Y después de un largo abrazo lleno de lágrimas, balbuceos y promesas ahora inentendibles, volvió a Rumania, con la excusa de despejar su mente.

Percy se había ido con George, asegurando a su madre que él estaría bien en poco tiempo, que lo cuidaría y estarían bien. El trabajo de Percy aún era un secreto para ella, demasiado importante para mencionarlo.

Sus tres hermanos le enviaban dinero a su madre, pero así de insaciable como era, la mujer sentía que vivía en la miseria. Ginevra solo podía esperar a terminar el colegio, ser alguien y poder alejarse de todo, principalmente su madre. Ansiaba acabar con todo esto e irse con Dahir para siempre.

 _Martes 17/11/1998_

Hay un olor familiar a su alrededor, pero aún no logra identificarlo. Su cuerpo duele, absolutamente todo de él duele. Ni siquiera intenta abrir los ojos, tiene un peso sobre ellos que de verdad no puede quitar. Su respiración es tranquila mientras recuerda lo sucedido antes de sumirse en la oscuridad. Lucha por reconocer el lugar pero no lo logra.

—Solo dame un minuto —escuchó la voz de Ginevra en alguna parte, flotante, suave, delgada. ¿Quién?

La pelirroja caminó hasta Harry y quitó el paño húmedo que cubría su frente, notó como Harry movía los ojos debajo de sus párpados. Cambió el paño por otro y bufó.

—En verdad te subestimé —dice con voz tranquila, algo suave pasa por su nariz y se estremece al recordar el intenso dolor que sintió en la colina—. Creí que no harías nada estúpido por un par de personas que acabas de conocer, pero no. Hiciste lo más estúpido.

—¿Dónde estoy? —balbuceó, apenas abriendo los labios, apenas consciente de que hablaba.

—En casa —la mano de Ginevra le extiende algo resbaladizo y cálido por la mejilla antes de suspirar—. ¿Estás despierto? —preguntó en un susurro. Harry negó y escuchó otro suspiro como respuesta—. Allá afuera están tus amigos, y quieren verte.

—Estoy bien, solo estoy cansado y dolorido.

Ginevra bufó y rodó los ojos. Subió la delgada manta hasta sus hombros y asintió para sí misma. Los demás podían joderse. Después de insistir por mucho rato que Harry no despertaría, todos decidieron quedarse, desde su par de amigos hasta la chica Yorkent, que no estaba muy segura de cómo terminó allí pero eso no iba a volver a pasar de ninguna manera.

No había dejado entrar a ninguno de ellos después de que un compañero dejara a Harry en su habitación, recién salido de la enfermería de la Academia. Le aseguraron que no tenía nada grave, lo peor como su nariz ya lo habían arreglado, ella tan solo tenía que darle unas píldoras, ponele ungüento y asegurarse de que no tuviera fiebre.

Ella tampoco estaba muy segura de cómo había terminado ahí metida.

Sabía que ninguno se iba a ir. Parecían convencidos de que le haría algún daño, un chico tuvo que sostener a Olivia para que no se metiera a la habitación, la escuchó gritar que lo iba a envenenar o algo así. ¡Bah! Como si la cosa fuera tan sencilla.

—Dice que está bien, solo algo cansado —les dijo Ginevra, saliendo de la habitación. Hermione la observó unos segundos antes de asentir y suspirar.

—Creo que debemos irnos, es tarde y Harry quiere descansar —Ron asintió y tomó la mano de Hermione, dispuesto a retirarse.

Ginevra se dedicó a observar a Yorkent, retando a que dijera algo, a que volviera a gritarle, a que la acusara nuevamente. Pero no lo hizo tan solo le susurró algo al chico que la sostuvo durante su ataque de histeria.

—Llevaré a Olivia a su casa —anunció el chico, se acercó a Ginevra y le sonrió antes de extender la mano—. Jason Incaute, lamento conocerla de esta manera pero fue un placer.

Ginevra asintió y estrechó su mano.

—Ginevra.

El chico se alejó y tomó la muñeca de Olivia, comenzando a caminar a las escaleras. Y ninguno volvió a dirigirle una mirada.

—Nos vemos después, Ginevra, Ron debe descansar —la pelirroja asintió y no dijo nada ante el tono cauteloso con el que se dirigió a ella.

—Por supuesto —su semblante no cambió tan solo relajó su tono de voz.

Hermione caminó delante de Ron, pero él no la siguió, observó a Ginevra con seriedad.

—Vendremos a ver a Harry mañana —aseguró, Ginevra sonrió con algo de burla—. Cuídalo.

Quería gritarle tantas cosas en la cara en ese momento.

—Por supuesto —repitió con frialdad.

Y sin más Ron caminó por las escaleras, bajo la atenta mirada de las dos mujeres. Y en cuanto se desaparecieron suspiró. Le ordenó a Kreacher llevarle la cena a Harry a la cama mientras ella preparaba sus cosas para un rápido baño. No recordaba tener un día tan movilizado con aquel. Uno realmente horrible.

Vestirse entre la humedad del baño fue incómodo, y después le resultó sumamente estúpido, puesto que Potter la había visto desnuda, dos veces, y en una de ellas ni siquiera se inmutó. Fue aún más estúpido cuando salió del baño y encontró a Potter dormido, o eso pareció hará que su bufido la hizo brincar en su lugar.

—Creí que dormías —susurró, acercándose para tocar su frente—. Ya no tienes fiebre.

—¿Cómo llegué aquí? —dijo con voz ronca. Ginevra se sentó a su lado y revisó nuevamente sus heridas, indecisa si aplicar más ungüento.

—Ah, le dije a mi madre que me quedaría en casa porque estabas en el campo, y no me creyó —Harry abrió los ojos y elevó un poco las cejas, sus párpados caían pero parecía más que dispuesto a escuchar—. Podemos hablar mañana que…

—Quiero saber ahora —masculló. Ginevra bufó por la nariz, imaginando a un niño haciendo berrinche por querer escuchar una conversación de adultos—. En serio.

—Fue a la Academia al mediodía, justo cuando volvías todo… —presionó los labios, intentando verdaderamente no soltar un insulto o un grito indignante— herido, mi madre volvió conmigo y me dijo que debía ir. Después de muchísimo rato en la enfermería tu amiga nos trajo y te subimos con magia —suspiró y presionó sus labios—. Además vino tu amigo Roberts, Yorkent e Incaute.

Harry parpadeó como procesando toda la información, sus ojos abriéndose un poco más.

—El Capitán Osser vendrá mañana —susurró. Harry simplemente asintió.

Ginevra se incorporó para colocarse un suéter sobre su pijama y beber una taza de té abandonada en el tocador. Sabía que tenía que quedarse ahí, con él, para asegurarse de que la fiebre no volviera, que su nariz no sangrara y aplicar el ungüento por sus heridas. Solo no sabía cómo abordar aquella información con él. Posiblemente le molestaba que lo trataran como un inútil, o le molestaba su presencia, o quería descansar, o podía hacerlo por si solo, o muchas cosas más que Ginevra no tenía ganas de descubrir.

Y justo cuando planeaba cepillar su cabello hasta que Potter cayera rendido, sin percatarse u olvidando su presencia, su voz la interrumpió y la hizo derramar un poco de té en sus manos.

—Lo siento —masculló, sus ojos observando los frascos de píldoras y tubos junto a su cabeza.

Ginevra lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido y la taza sujeta con fuerza.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó con verdadera curiosidad.

—No deberías hacer nada de esto —sus ojos se encontraron y Harry frunció el entrecejo—. No tienes que hacerlo —parpadeó y suspiró—. Vete, Ginevra.

Ahora fue Ginevra la que parpadeó incrédula. En menos de dos segundos sintió enojo, frustración, coraje, irritación, incomodidad y fastidio. Vuelve a parpadear y, contrario a todo lo que Harry espera que haga, sonríe. Una sonrisa apretada y cómica que Harry aún no decide si le asusta o le gusta, es una sonrisa ambigua y teme interpretarla de manera errónea.

Inhala profundamente y Harry no escucha su exaltación, caminó hasta sentarse a su lado, aún viéndolo a los ojos.

—No me iré a ninguna parte —eleva sus cejas, casi retando a que replique algo—. Porque mientras tú estabas aquí medio muerto, tus amigos estaban allá afuera esperando a que te hiciera algo malo —bufó y paseó sus ojos por la habitación, dejando caer su peso en su brazo sobre la cama—. Soporté los gritos y acusaciones de tu amiga, las miradas del pelirrojo, la pena de Incaute y la mirada de la novia del pelirrojo.

Ginevra lo mira a los ojos y de nuevo hay molestia emanando por todo su cuerpo.

—No voy a irme. No estoy aquí porque deba estar ¿Entiendes? Y nada de lo que digas me hará irme de aquí. Ya has demostrado mucho que no saber cuidar de tí mismo —suspiró y se metió en la cama bajo la atenta mirada de Harry, no le importó mucho, Incluso le devolvió la mirada una vez que estuvo bajo las mantas—. Pero si roncas te echaré de la cama.

Harry sonrió pequeño y asintió, volviendo a observar el techo en silencio. Cuando volvió a mirar a la pelirroja, tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración tranquila.

—Gracias —susurró Harry, su voz aún ronca y sus ojos con más pesadez.

—De nada —susurró de vuelta.

 _Miércoles 18/11/1998_

Harry perdió la cuenta de cuántas veces repitió que estaba bien, que no le dolía mucho, que veía todo perfectamente bien, que respiraba con normalidad, que estabas vivo y que Ginevra se quedó con él.

—¿Todo el tiempo? —preguntó Hermione con los ojos exageradamente abiertos. Harry asintió.

—Durmió aquí —Harry apuntó a su lado y se encogió de hombros. Ron entrecerró los ojos y barrió a Harry con la mirada.

—¿Y no te hizo nada? —preguntó con una ceja elevada. Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza.

—Ella no… ella de verdad estaba cuidándome.

Ron volvió a entrecerrar los ojos y bajó la mirada pensativo. Hermione simplemente suspiró y se sentó frente a él.

—Por favor no te vayas a ilusionar con ella, Harry —acarició su mejilla y volvió a suspirar—. Han… han estado modificado las leyes de nuevo, y creo que la señora Weasley tiene algo que ver con ello. Y me temo que están renovando las leyes nupciales, de herencia, jerárquicas, penales, bancarias y no sé cuántas más

Harry frunció el entrecejo, seguía demasiado medicado para estar escuchando tantas palabras.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —dijo con evidente frustración.

—Quiero decir que puede que el tiempo que tengas que estar casado con ella se reduzca, que el dinero que le corresponda aumente durante su matrimonio o cuando se separen, que tengas que darle tu apellido públicamente ¡Muchas cosas Harry! —había frustración en su voz, Harry no entendía muy bien todavía de qué rayos hablaba—. ¡Molly Weasley está metiéndose en las leyes de toda la comunidad! ¡Ella quiere quedarse con todo!

Harry solo la observó en silencio. ¿Podría ser cierto? ¿Molly Weasley maquinaría todo con tal de obtener más? ¿Ginevra sabía esto? ¿Por eso se estaba portando tan amable con él? Realmente no podía evitar sentir decepción.

—Harry ¿Lograste ver quién te atacó? —preguntó Ron de repente, irrumpiendo en la burbuja de tensión que Hermione había creado a su alrededor.

Harry solo recuerda tierra, dolor, golpes, hechizos y gritos.

—No ¿Tú sí? —preguntó sin verdadero interés. Ron se encogió de hombros y negó.

—Aún no vuelve el resto del equipo, hasta entonces no sabremos —pero su tono ausente de hacía creer que el realidad el sospechaba algo.

—¿Crees que fue el equipo contrario?

—Creo que en verdad querían hacernos daño —respondió con incertidumbre.

Cuando Ginevra entra a la habitación con una taza de té no le sorprende mucho encontrar a la amiga de Harry adentro. Está sentada al final de la cama, tiene ojeras y su cabello está medio alborotado, se queda callada en cuanto atraviesa el umbral, pero no desvía su mirada.

—Es té de canela, Winky dijo que te gustaría —le sonríe y se sienta junto a él, sostiene la taza y espera a que Harry se incorpore lo suficiente para tomarla.

—Gracias, estaba por salir de la cama —Harry la observa más tiempo del que cree necesario y hay algo indescifrable en su mirada. Ginevra piensa y de inmediato observa con irritación a la castaña frente a ella.

—¿Le dijiste que voy a intentar envenenarlo o algo así? —acusa con molestia. Olivia abre mucho los ojos y enrojece—. ¿O le has dicho que se cuide de…?

—¿De qué habla? —Ginevra en verdad se sorprende cuando lo pregunta no es para ella si no para la mujer frente a ellos, y sonríe inevitablemente.

Pero ella no responde nada, solo se encoge de hombros y mira desentendida a la pelirroja.

—¡Ah! No le mencionaste tus acusaciones —ensancha su sonrisa y niega, mira a Harry y rueda los ojos—. Qué ella te explique, iré por la fruta que preparó Kreacher.

Y sale con una sonrisa de la habitación. Espera, ansía que esa chica no vuelva a entrar ahí otra vez. No por motivos específicos, no, simplemente se está metiendo donde no la llaman, eso y no sabe respetar relaciones ajenas. Si es que hubiera una.

Pero su sonrisa se borra en cuanto entra a la cocina y el amigo pelirrojo de Harry está ahí, sentado y con el semblante serio.

—¿Olivia? —insistió Harry una voz que Ginevra salió de la habitación.

—Escucha Harry —se acerca a él, la preocupación derramándose por todos sus poros—, tienes que entender que yo estaba muy asustada, muy preocupada y ella no quería que nadie entrara a verte. Entonces yo creí que te quería hacer algo, disculpa mi paranoia —las lágrimas se aglomeraron en sus ojos, pero se negó a parpadear, convencida de que así demostraría la veracidad de sus palabras.

—Ella dijo envenenar, Olivia —la seriedad en su rostro y la fuerza que imprime sobre la taza pone los nervios de Olivia en sus niveles más altos.

—¡Disculpame! Pero ella en verdad insistió en que nadie entrara, que se haría cargo de tí —las lágrima callejón y sollozó—. Y su mirada era tan…

—Basta —interrumpió Harry. Olivia lo observó con ojos cristalinos—. Te dije que la quiero, Olivia y ella a mí ¿Crees que haría todo esto si no fuera así? —¿Lo crees tú, Harry?

Pero Harry no se responde a sí mismo, y Olivia tampoco le responde. Al menos no al inicio, ya que suspira, se incorpora y lo observa con rencor.

—Ella no es una buena persona, Harry. Y espero que cuando te des cuenta no sea demasiado tarde —tragó con fuerza y caminó a la puerta con la mirada gacha—. Espero que te mejores.

Harry no la detiene. Olivia de detiene en la puerta y lo mira.

—¿Ella vive aquí? —pregunta en un hilo de voz. La mirada de Harry basta como respuesta, nuevas lágrimas se acumulan en sus ojos—. Yo siempre voy a estar ahí para tí. Harry. Para los que sea.

Y de nuevo, la mirada de Harry basta como respuesta. Olivia sale de la habitación con lágrimas en los ojos, está dispuesta a marcharse, con su orgullo abandonado en la habitación de arriba. Está desconsolada, porque sabe que ella dice la verdad, que Ginevra es más y que ella siempre va estar para Harry. Para hoy, para mañana, para una noche, para lo que sea. Teme incluso que sea para siempre.

No es una entrometida pero escucha, ve y siente demasiado. Y Olivia va de inmediato a casa de los Brent-brout.

—Harry está con Yorkent —dice sin inmutarse, acercándose al razón con fruta picada sobre la mesa.

—¿Ya vino el capitán Osser? —preguntó con seriedad. Ginevra asiente y se lleva un cubito de melón a la boca—. ¿Sabes qué dijo?

—Que Harry pasó la prueba, algo sobre su buen ojo y que deje de salvar el pellejo de las señoritas —se encogió de hombros y sirvió más cubitos de fruta en un plato.

—Ginevra —los ojos de la susodicha de inmediato lo observan, porque nunca había escuchado su nombre salido de su boca—. Yo no estoy insinuando nada ¿De acuerdo? —su mirada está en la mesa y sus dedos se mueven con nerviosismo, Ginevra quiere poner sus manos sobre las suyas y gritarle que pare de moverse—. ¿Dónde está Dahir Jeffers?

Su semblante se suaviza y de inmediato se le encoge el corazón al recordar que él llegó a casa ayer. Y ella ni siquiera lo recordó.

Pero Roberts malinterpreta su semblante.

—Descuida, Harry me dijo lo de ustedes, pero necesito saber si sabes dónde está —Ginevra respira hondo y observa los ojos de Ron con confusión.

—Tengo entendido que volvió de un viaje el día de ayer —se encogió de hombros y continuó virtiendo frutitas en su plato.

—Ginevra tengo la impresión de que Dahir Jeffers estuvo en el lugar donde nos atacaron.

x x x ... x x x

Estuve tan ansiosa de terminar que ni siquiera puedo leer otras obras por estar pensando en lo que voy a escribir.

 ** _¿Qué les pareció el capítulo?_**

 ** _¿Alguna teoría?_**

Les dije que las cosas iban a avanzar demasiado rápido, hablando de fechas, lo escrito aquí es para recordarles un par de cosas:

A) A Harry le interesa Ginny, pero cree que puede ser igual a su madre.

B) Ginny quiere a Dahir, más adelante sabremos como fue la evolución de su relación, tampoco floreció de la nada.

C) TODO PASA POR ALGO EN ESTA HISTORIA.

Así que pongan atención en cada nombre, fecha, lugar y palabras.

Próximamente se explicarán varias acciones y pensamientos de Harry y Ginny que he omitido :).

Bueno, espero que les haya gustado, y si esto les parece que va muy lento en cuanto a la evolución de la relación, prepárense porque vienen grandes saltos de tiempo que ustedes tendrán en blanco y con un gran embrollo de por medio.

Para proseguir con la lectura les doy un consejo: Observen las fechas y recuerden todos los nombres mencionados.

:) 3 ¡COMENTEN!

 ** _-Danny :)._**

 ** _(02/Agosto/2019. 1:56)_**


	13. La justa injusticia

**_"La justa injusticia"_**

 _Miércoles 18/11/1998_

Cuando Olivia entra a la habitación de Sofía, ella de inmediato sabe que algo pasó en casa de Harry, a lo mejor el desenlace de su histeria de la noche anterior. La cosa es que Sofía no entiende muy bien el rostro de su amiga. Tiene las mejillas húmedas y en sus ojos se ve la tristeza, pero también entusiasmo. Incluso comienza a marearse con su caminata por toda la habitación.

—Oliv, tengo que ir a trabajar a las 8 y aún no me dices qué haces aquí —la castaña la observa con ojos brillantes y se apoya en la cama con cautela.

—Ginevra mencionó lo que pasó ayer —masculló. Sofía inmediatamente rueda los ojos.

—¡Te lo dije! ¡Tus gritos de loca te costarán caro! ¡Harry…!

—¡Sofía! —interrumpió con frustración— Escucha y después me gritas —bufó y se sentó en la orilla de la cama—. Harry la defendió, como era de esperarse, me recordó que lo quería y esas cosas —bufó y cubrió su rostro—. Le dije que ella era mala y que estaría ahí para él.

—Eres una estúpida, Olivia —le dijo Sofía con seriedad y molestia—. ¡Ibas a conquistar al hombre, no alejarlo!

—Sofía —advirtió la castaña. Ambas se callaron por unos segundos—. Me fui, e iba a usar la chimenea para irme a casa, pero ahí estaba Ron y Ginevra —se acercó a su amiga y su mirada brillante volvió a sus ojos—. Mencionaron a Dahir Jeffers…

—¿El hijo de Miles Jeffers? —los ojos de Sofía se volvieron pensativos, recordando dónde había escuchado su nombre.

—¡No sé de quién sea hijo, no importa! —gritó con frustración— Ron le dijo a Ginevra que él "estaba al tanto de todo entre ellos" o algo así, le preguntó si sabía dónde estaba el tal Dahir ¡Y Ginevra sabía dónde estaba!

—¿Estás insinuando algo, Olivia? —Sofía sonrió y recargó su espalda en las almohadas, completamente maravillada.

—Me fuí porque escuché al elfo de Harry, Sof —bufó y miró con interés a su amiga— ¿Tú crees que hubo algo entre Dahir y Ginevra? ¿Algo romántico?

Sofía seguía con su sonrisa boba después de soltar una larga carcajada. Parecía que le hubieran contado algo maravilloso.

—Lo sabré cuando le pregunte a Bistriz, tu deja todo en mis manos, linda —se incorporó y la miró con seriedad—. Algo pasó entre ellos, y no fue así, pues haremos que algo pase. Y a Harry no le quedará de otra más que aceptar que a Ginevra no le interesa estar con él —sonrió con cariño y acomodó el cabello de Olivia de igual manera—. Y tú lo has dicho: estarás ahí para él.

Olivia sonrió orgullosa, ignorante de la conversación que siguió fluyendo en la cocina de Grimmauld Place una vez que desapareció.

—¿Tienes la impresión? —preguntó Ginevra, su rostro repentinamente descompuesto. Ron asintió con lentitud y suspiró.

—Ginevra, yo solo he visto al hombre una vez en mi vida, pero estoy casi seguro de que era él —la observó con atención, esperando algún grito o lágrimas, pero la pelirroja solo asintió medio ausente.

—¿Le dijiste? —murmuró antes de observarlo con incertidumbre, Ron negó con lentitud— Gracias —dijo y apretó los labios en una clase de sonrisa forzada. Ron asintió y no esperó a que Ginevra saliera de la cocina para retirarse por la chimenea, igual de confundido como había llegado.

Ginevra estaba igual de confundida, con el corazón latiendole contra el pecho y escuchándolo fuertemente en su cabeza. Sus manos temblaban y sus ojos estaban cristalinos. ¿En verdad Dahir había estado en el mismo sitio que ellos? ¿Dahir los había atacado?

Su corazón se rompía un poco de sólo pensar que el hombre al que quería tanto fuera capaz de hacerle daño a otra persona. Independiente a lo que le hayan podido hacer, desear o decir, jamás debes dañar a otra persona. Y si Dahir había sido capaz de aquello no estaba muy segura de sí podría estar a su lado.

Ella estaba enamorada de sus dulces emociones, de su gran sonrisa, sus flotantes palabras e incluso de su roto corazón. Cuando comenzó a salir con él, se convenció de que no lo hacía para llevarle la contraria a su madre, si no para tener el lugar donde debía estar, junto a un Sangre Pura. Después dejó de importar. Dahir le mostró lo feliz que podía ser en un par de segundos, y a pesar de jamás entregarle su cuerpo en las muchas oportunidades que tuvo, no se alejó de ella.

Él era perfecto. La entendía y respetaba. La trataba como merecía.

Pero si todo aquello había sido solo una cara de la moneda, y la otra estaba opacada por el coraje, rencor, celos y maldad. Ella no lo quería. Ni siquiera quería creer que Dahir es capaz de herir a otra persona de tal manera. No podía, Dahir no podía hacer aquello.

—¿Estás bien? —le preguntó Harry desde la puerta, el entrecejo fruncido y la taza que le dió hace rato entre sus manos.

—Si —asiente y respira hondo, tiene que pensar—. ¿Qué haces aquí? Te dije que subiría con la fruta.

Harry sonrió y se encogió de hombros, sentándose al otro lado de la mesa.

—Si, pero la cama comenzó a molestarme y quería estirar las piernas —Ginevra de nuevo presionó sus labios en una clase de sonrisa antes de acercarle el plato de la fruta picada en cubitos.

Miró la mesa y se decidió a no decirle nada de eso a Harry. Dahir tendría problemas de no haber sido él, y si lo hizo, Harry evidentemente no se quedaría ahí sentado comiendo frutitas. Hablaría con Dahir, aclararía las cosas y después sabría qué hacer, esperaba.

—¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Olivia? —peguntó Harry, picoteando un trozo de melón. Ginevra frunció el entrecejo y bufó, sintiendo un extraño malestar en su estómago.

—¿No te lo dijo?

—En realidad no —Harry se encogió de hombros y comió el trozo de fruta. Ginevra igualmente se encogió de hombros.

—Cuando te metieron a la habitación estabas ardiendo en fiebre, creí que lo mejor sería dejarlos afuera mientras hacía todo lo que debía contigo, por lo menos bajar un poco la fiebre —suspiró y lo observó con ojos entrecerrados—. Mientras cerraba la puerta ella se lanzó gritando que iba a envenenarte y a hacerte daño, Incaute la tuvo que sostener, se puso como loca —rodó los ojos y tomó una frutita del tazón. Harry asintió lentamente y elevó ambas cejas.

—¿Y por qué me ayudaste? —preguntó con verdadera curiosidad—. Hermione estaba aquí, ella pudo hacerlo.

—No, ella estaba obligando a tu amigo a volver a casa, además aquí estaban Incaute y tu amiga —dijo con desagrado, se encogió de hombros y lo observó—. Y se supone que soy tu novia, y mi madre me dijo que debía estar aquí contig.

Harry rió sin humor y negó con la cabeza. Ginevra no le dijo nada respecto a su comportamiento.

—Pues gracias, en serio, me siento mejor —sonrió y comió un poco más antes de mirarla—. Mañana arreglaré la tubería, pero puedes quedarte en la habitación.

Ginevra asintió lentamente y frunció el entrecejo.

—No te vas a quedar solo, si es lo que estás tratando de darme a entender —bufó—. Tal vez te sientas mejor, pero te ves horrible, y eres demasiado tosco como para ponerte el ungüento en la cara.

Rodó los ojos y bajó de la silla.

—Estoy bien, Ginevra —insistió con la mirada seria. Ginevra suspiró y se quedó de pie a su lado.

—Ahora dime tú ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Olivia? —preguntó con brusquedad— Ayer me estabas agradeciendo y hoy parece que tengo la peste.

La pelirroja lo observó con las cejas elevadas, esperaba una respuesta, pero Harry no sabía muy bien qué decirle.

La verdad era que Olivia no le había dicho nada sobre Ginevra antes de que apareciera, Hermione fue la que le habló de leyes, planes y cosas que no entendió en ese momento, ahora tampoco pero tenía la mente un poco más clara.

¿Qué podía decirle? No sabía ni qué pensar de ella, de su actitud. No le quedaba claro qué pensaba de él o por qué se portaba de esa manera tan amable.

Lo había ayudado con sus heridas, después del extraño ataque, supuestamente por qué su madre le dijo ¿Y ella qué ganaba? ¿No insistía tanto en llevarle la contraria? Dijo que lo hizo porque Olivia y Jason estaban afuera, pero una vez dentro de la habitación ¿Por qué ayudarlo? ¿Por qué no fingir que no sabía y que necesitaba ayuda? ¿Por qué hacerlo?

Harry cree que posiblemente trama algo con la señora Weasley, estuvo en su casa dos días, tiempo más que suficiente para planear algo. Recuerda que Ginevra miente muy bien, finge sonrisas, abrazos, cariño y sobre todo, miente con la mirada. Así que no sabe si su fastidio es real o algo parte del plan.

Cuando abre la boca siente que ha pasado mucho tiempo, y si es así, Ginevra no lo demuestra.

—Nada. No me dijo nada —suspira y aparta el plato unos centímetros—. Y no quiero deberte nada.

Ginevra marca más su entrecejo y bufa.

—¿Tú crees que me debes algo solo por bajar fiebre y darte medicamento? —preguntó molesta, Harry asintió encogiéndose de hombros. Ginevra traga en seco, consciente de que Harry desconoce el dinero que sacó de Gringotts sin decirle, que realmente se lo debe—. Yo no quiero nada a cambio —masculla—. Me necesitabas...

—Y ya no —interrumpió en voz baja. Ginevra suspira y lo observa directamente a los ojos.

—Claro que sí. Así que escúchame bien —suspiró y enderezó su postura—. Yo te debo a ti, mucho. Y tú a mí nada. Te ayudé por qué quise, y no espero nada a cambio. Tan solo que aceptes mi ayuda.

Ginevra siente un peso en su pecho, no está segura si está insistiendo en ayudar por culpa, porque se siente responsable de lo que Dahir hizo o porque Harry se ve cansado e insiste mucho en que ella se vaya.

Harry no responde, tan solo le sostiene la mirada con confusión. Ginevra suspira y se aleja un par de pasos.

—Tengo que salir —informó en un suspiro, Harry asintió casi imperceptible. Ginevra salió de la cocina con la mandíbula fuertemente apretada. Tomó su abrigo y desapareció de la estancia.

—¿En qué te estás metiendo? —sonrió Bistriz, agitando su varita y ajustando con el movimiento una tela alrededor de un maniquí femenino— No vas por un buen camino, niña.

Sofía sonríe y dobla telas sobre una mesa, observa al sastre ajustar y cortar sobre el maniquí.

—Nunca se sabe por cuál camino se va hasta llegar al final, Bistriz —susurró. Bistriz rodó los ojos y la miró con la varita bailando entre sus dedos.

—Pues no sé mucho sobre Ginevra y Dahir juntos, solo sé que el pobre hombre tiene varios problemas con su padre —sonrió con malicia y elevó ambas cejas—. Quién por cierto, dicen las malas lenguas, es un amante espléndido —se encogió de hombros y movió telas por toda la habitación.

—¿Dahir es bastardo, entonces? —gritó incrédula. Bistriz río y mantuvo su sonrisa maliciosa.

—No, cariño. De hecho es su único hijo —mencionó con sorna—. Su madre ha sido engalanada por Miles Jeffers un sinfín de veces, y el muchacho se mantiene entre ellos, yendo y viniendo —se carcajeó y ató un listón en la cintura del maniquí—. Ni sería extraño que pretendiera a Ginevra, ella es hermosa y él es apuesto, son sangre pura y tienen mucho oro.

Sofía lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, dubitativa. Bistriz se percató de su mirada y sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Cariño! No me mires así, ellos no vienen aquí a hablar de lo que es evidente —bufó y lanzó plumas por sobre el maniquí, solo unas pocas se adhirieron al listón—. Si quieres quedar con él ¡pues invitalo! Muestra lo que tienes y obtén tu inolvidable noche —sonrió con falso cariño y se acercó al rostro de la muchacha—. Pero jamás podrás estar con él, porque su vida entera está planeada por Miles Jeffers, y él no dejará que su heredero terminé con cualquier chica.

Sofía le soltó un manotazo y se alejó con la cinta métrica entre sus manos, escuchando la cruel carcajada a sus espaldas.

—¡Ginevra jamás dejará a Potter por ese Jeffers! —gritó con entusiasmo. Sofía se detuvo y se giró a observarlo.

—¿Por qué lo dices? —Bistriz elevó una ceja, insinuaba tanto con ese simple gesto que Sofía de inmediato se acercó a él—. Sabes algo ¿Qué es? ¿Ella te mencionó algo?

—¡Por supuesto que no! —exclamó escandalizado, Sofía apretó los labios con molestia. Bistriz acercó su rostro al ajeno con fastidio—. Molly Weasley y Quinatra Weasley han estado preguntando por vestidos, Sofía.

La aludida rodó los ojos con molestia, aquello no era nada nuevo. Nada útil.

—¿Y eso porque debería sorprenderme? ¿¡Eso qué tiene que ver con Harry!? —preguntó exasperada. Bistriz rió entre dientes y caminó con lenta elegancia hasta el vestido que había estado arreglando, impecable, elegante, resplandeciente y tan blanco. Sofía de inmediato abrió los ojos con sorpresa y terror.

—Vestidos carísimos, querida Sofía —sonrió y observó su creación con admiración—. Vestidos de boda, vestidos de novia.

Sofía y Ginevra quedaron boquiabiertas ante lo que acababan de escuchar, algo completamente diferente, ajeno y lejano.

—¿Dejaste todo en Viena? —preguntó la pelirroja ante el chico frente a él. Dahir sonrió de lado y asintió.

—¡Si! Piénsalo, mi amor —sus ojos brillaron y juntó sus manos con las ajenas—. Cuando todo esto termine y tú y yo estemos juntos para siempre podemos irnos —dijo entusiasmado. Ginevra sentía el corazón en la garganta—. Empezaremos una vida juntos en Viena, mi madre se muere por conocerte, ella te va a encantar.

—Dahir…

—La ciudad es hermosa, admito que vas a extrañar Londres pero no te vas a arrepentir de venir —insistió, sus ojos viajando por todo el rostro de la pelirroja.

—Es que… Dahir…

—Toda la ciudad tiene un toque romántico, te enamorarás de sólo verla, lo prometo. Y en cuanto vuelva compraré la casa en la que nos quedamos y seremos felices, mi vida ¿No te entusiasma la idea de...?

—¡Dahir! —gritó con ojos cristalinos, alejando sus manos de las ajenas.

La sonrisa del muchacho se difuminó y la observó con curiosidad.

—¿Sucedió algo malo mientras no estuve, Ginevra? —cuestionó con seriedad.

Ginevra suspiró y retrocedió un paso, obligándose a mirar los ojos ajenos y no abrazarlo con desesperación. Intentando no recordar que lo extrañó y que su corazón se parte en miles de pedazos al pensar que esas manos apuntaron a un hombre para hacerle daño.

—Dahir —suspiró y frunció el entrecejo— ¿Dónde aterrizó tu traslador?

Dahir frunció el entrecejo antes de que si mirada se iluminara con emoción.

—¡En un lugar espléndido! —dijo feliz— Había un río grandísimo, encantador, había un pueblo cerca, muy colorido e íntimo, todos se conocen. En cuanto entré pensé en ti, te encantaría ver ese lugar. Es a las afueras de la ciudad, si quieres… —el dedo índice de Ginevra frente a sus ojos le impidió hablar.

—¿Mérida? —murmuró, carraspeó y parpadeó, queriendo evitar las lágrimas— ¿Aterrizaste en el pueblo de Mérida? —su voz se fue elevando con cada palabra, sus ojos se abrieron más de lo normal y la distancia entre ambos se redujo.

—Si, estuve ahí —Dahir frunció el entrecejo y la observó con confusión— ¿Cómo…?

—¿¡Estuviste el martes en Mérida!? —gritó con histeria, acercándose al cuerpo ajeno con furia irradiando por todo su cuerpo— ¡Respóndeme, Dahir!

—¡Sí, Ginevra! ¡Estaba ahí! Te dije que volvería el martes y lo hice —respondió con la voz igualmente elevada.

Ginevra lo observó incrédula, retrocedió un par de pasos y respiró hondo.

—¿Viste a los reclutas de la Academia de Aurores? —susurró, sus ojos muy abiertos y cristalinos.

El semblante confundo de Dahir cambió de inmediato a uno molesto y fastidiado. Pasó su mano por su cabello y gruñó.

—¿Esto es por Harry Potter, Ginevra? —preguntó entre dientes. Ginevra no respondió, tan solo se llevó las manos a la boca con asombro.

Dahir negó y se acercó a la venta de la habitación con pasos largos y elegantes. Ginevra lo observó con miedo.

—Me prometiste que no sentías nada por él —susurró el muchacho—. Qué entre ustedes no había nada —sonrió y negó con la cabeza nuevamente.

—¿Tú lo hiciste, Dahir? —preguntó en un hilo de voz.

Dahir se giró y sus ojos se enfocaron en los castaños cubiertos de lágrimas.

—¿Sientes algo por Potter? —masculló Dahir. Ginevra sollozó y dejó caer un par de lágrimas.

—¿Fuiste… fuiste capaz de hacerle daño a una persona, Dahir? —balbuceó la pelirroja.

Dahir se acercó tan rápido a ella que Ginevra no tuvo tiempo de alejarse, gritar o respirar.

—¿Sientes algo por él? —gritó contra su rostro. Ginevra gritó y lo intentó empujar con sus manos, pero Dahir Monse movió, la observó molesto y decepcionado—. Sientes algo por él —afirmó en un susurro.

Ginevra negó y lloró entre sus brazos, golpeando su pecho inútilmente.

—¿Les hiciste daño, Dahir? —preguntó bajito.

El muchacho sonrió y se alejó de ella, volviendo a su posición al centro de la habitación.

—¿Me crees capaz de hacerlo, mi amor?

Ginevra mordió su labio inferior y cubrió su rostro. Estaba tan confundida, tan molesta.

—Solo dime si lo hiciste —sollozó contra sus manos. Levantó su rostro justo cuando Dahir la miró a los ojos desorientado.

—Estuve ahí.

Ginevra no contuvo la oleada de lágrimas y sollozos que la embargó, tampoco hizo mucho para detenerlas. Pero cuando vió que Dahir se acercaba a ella no dudó en aferrarse a su varita y desaparecer.

Una habitación a oscuras y con una sola lámpara encendida la recibió. Su llanto de inmediato llamó la atención del par de ojos en la habitación.

—¿Se encuentra bien? —susurró la elfina. Ginevra ni siquiera se molestó en corregir su manera de dirigirse a ella o cuestionar su presencia en la habitación, solo se tomó su tiempo para negar y acallar sus sollozos.

—Nada está bien —respondió entrecortada. Sintiendo un enorme nudo en su garganta y un peso en su pecho.

Debía mentir.

No podía dejar que Dahir le hiciera daño a Harry. Ni que Harry hiciera algo malo en contra de Dahir. Aun amaba a Jeffers, no podía permitirse delatarlo, a sabiendas que le traería problemas. Era una estúpida.

No había rastro de dolor en su mirada, ni de lágrimas en sus mejillas, tan solo una apretada sonrisa cuando entró a la habitación y encontró a Harry intentando ponerse el ungüento debajo del ojo.

No lo preguntó, se acercó y le quitó con manos firmes las gafas del rostro y el tubo de las manos, extendió el contenido por su mejilla y le sonrió pequeño.

Jamás iba a terminar de pagarle todo lo que le debía a este sujeto.

—¿Tu garganta está mejor? —preguntó con voz baja. Harry frunció el entrecejo.

—Mi garganta está perfecta, Ginevra —carraspeó y elevó una ceja interrogstiva.

—¡Oh! Creí que habías perdido el habla —rodó los ojos y se acercó al cajón dónde había lanzado algunas de sus pertenencias hace días—. Como me fui y no dijiste nada, creí que te había pasado algo —se encogió de hombros y sacó un suave camisón de manga larga.

—Lo lamento, pero es que no sabía qué decir.

Ginevra lo observó y se encogió de hombros.

—Tal vez "de acuerdo", o "está bien" pero de cualquier manera iba a volver a la habitación, accedieras o no.

Y Ginevra, recordando como se había sentido una estúpida al meterse al baño para ponerse el pijama, comenzó a quitarse el suéter y la blusa que llevaba debajo de este.

—Es evidente que necesitas mi ayuda —dijo debajo de la blusa básica, escuchó el bufido de Harry y las cobijas moverse.

—Debes entenderme, Ginevra, no me parece justo que hagas todo esto.

La pelirroja casi podía ver la mueca de Harry a través de la tela de su blusa.

—Eso no importa —su voz sonó más clara una vez que se liberó de las prendas de ropa y se quedó en sostén, no le sorprendió encontrar a Harry de espaldas, tanteando la mesita de noche en busca de sus gafas—. Junto a la lámpara.

Cuando de puso las gafas, Ginevra tenía el camisón y se estaba trenzado el cabello a un costado de su cabeza.

—Para mi sí.

Ginevra suspiró y se sentó frente a él.

—De verdad que lo hago porque quiero, no me molesta y tú necesitas ayuda, así que, por favor, deja de insistir —rodó los ojos y metió las piernas debajo de las cobijas—. Hay cosas menos justas en el mundo —susurró antes de soltar su cabello, puso una mano en la frente del azabache y asintió al comprobar una temperatura normal. Se dejó caer en la almohada sin más—. Descansa.

—De acuerdo —murmuró el azabache.

Ginevra le dió la espalda y suspiró con tristeza. Harry estaba pagando tantas cosas que no debía. El que ella le ayudara era tan poco en comparación con la injusticia que el hombre vivía. Se iría al infierno por engañarlo.

—Y no ronques.

Lo último que escuchó fue la risa ronca del hombre a su lado.


	14. Puertas Abiertas

**_"Puertas abiertas"_**

 _Jueves 19/11/1998_

Sofía masticó lentamente la fresa en su boca, esperando la explosión iracunda de su amiga. Pero eso nunca pasó. Olivia tan solo bufó y tomó el contenido de su taza con lentitud.

—¿Eso es todo? ¿Sin rabietas? —preguntó con asombro. Olivia asintió, aún con la taza contra sus labios.

—Todo se va a arreglar, Sofía, confío en eso —se encogió de hombros y bajó la taza.

—¡Bistriz dijo boda, Olivia! ¡Una boda! —exclamó incrédula— Buscan vestidos de novia, Ginevra es su única hija ¿Para quién más buscarían vestidos?

—Ella no tenía una sortija, así que relájate —la observó con molestia y respiró hondo.

—Creo que cometes un grave error al creer que esto no es complicado, Olivia —serenó la muchacha, Olivia la observó con algo de tristeza.

—Es que sí es muy complicado, estoy segura. Pero Harry no es idiota, él sabrá quién es Ginevra tarde o temprano —suspiró y sonrió pequeño—. Y yo estaré ahí para él.

Cuando Ginevra llegó a la estancia, Harry estaba despidiendo a un hombre de baja estatura con uniforme y el cabello alborotado. El azabache cerró la puerta y recargó su espalda en ella con pereza.

—Creí que te quedarías en la cama —comentó con voz ronca, Harry negó y se encogió de hombros.

—Me desperté muy temprano y me aburrí de ver el techo —respondió con una sonrisa apretada. Mentía si afirmaba que vio el techo con atención, pero no admitirá que observó por algunos minutos a la pelirroja frente a él.

—¿Quién era él? —apuntó a la puerta y observó el rostro de Harry con atención.

—La tubería de tu habitación estaba dañada por algo mágico de la madre de Sirius —rodó los ojos y bufó—. Un simple "Reparo" no bastaría para arreglarlo, el pobre hombre estuvo encerrado al menos una hora en el baño.

Ginevra río y metió las manos en los bolsillos de su bata.

—¿Entonces está arreglada? —preguntó en voz baja. Harry asintió e hizo un ademán para restarle importancia.

—Puedes quedarte en la misma habitación, Ginevra, no hay ningún problema —la pelirroja asintió y, como si aquel acto amable le hubiera pellizcado para volver a la realidad, se acercó a Harry para observar su rostro.

—Luces mucho mejor —le sonrió con la mano en su mejilla y asintió para sí misma—. Gracias por la habitación, no es tan helada como la otra.

Harry la observó unos segundos en silencio antes de asentir. Ginevra alejó su mano y su cuerpo para comenzar a caminar a la cocina. ¿Ahora como mierda iba a pagar tantos problemas si el hombre se iría de la habitación?

 _Viernes 27/11/1998_

Tenía una gran pila de cartas dentro del cajón de la mesita de noche, todas del mismo remitente, la lechuza incluso la picoteó tres veces, decidida a no irse sin una respuesta. Pero Ginevra no se iba a intimidar por una lechuza.

Durante el fin de semana tuvo a los amigos de Harry en la estancia, y sin tener lugar al cual ir más que la habitación o la cocina, decidió ponerse a ver cómo hacían de comer los elfos, se atrevió incluso a ayudarles, después de mucha insistencia por su parte y negativas por parte de Winky. Kreacher era otra historia, solía mirarla con admiración pero con desdén al mismo tiempo. El elfo pretendía que no existía en pequeños lapsos de tiempo incluso.

Pero no le molestaba, el elfo de su madre era tan insoportable que la actitud de Kreacher resultaba enternecedora.

Durante la semana encontró la solución a su cargo de conciencia por tanto engaño a Potter en pequeñas tareas de la casa. Ayudaba a los elfos con la comida todos los días mientras Harry no estaba, le preguntaba a Winky sobre el orden de toda la casa y la elfina le contaba con entusiasmo la vida que llevaban "el amo Harry y Ron" según le había contado Kreacher, y que ella intentaba apegarse a aquello, como recoger la ropa sucia de las habitaciones estuvieran ellos o no dentro, no preguntar sobre qué hacer de comer solo asegurarse de que no fuera muy laborioso para que no trabajaran tanto, mantener cierta ropa planchada y el resto colgada en el armario.

—¿Harry te pidió eso? —le preguntó a la elfina con curiosidad, el hervor de una sopa de verduras a sus espaldas le daba un toque hogareño a la cocina.

La elfina hizo muecas y retorció un mandil viejo entre sus manos para después negar con la cabeza.

—El amo Harry llamó a Winky y le pidió que atendiera a la ama Weasley en cuanto llegara a casa —retorció con más fuerza el mandil y abrió mucho los ojos—. Insistió en que Winky no se apartara de la ama Weasley, envió a Winky a casa de los Weasley para saber qué le gustaba y que no a la ama Weasley.

Ginevra frunció el entrecejo y de nuevo sintió un peso caliente en su pecho.

—¿Molly Weasley te pidió algo alguna vez, Winky?

—¡No, no! —retorció sus orejas con terror, lanzando el mandil lejos de su cuerpo— El amo Harry siempre habló con Winky, nunca la señora Weasley.

Ginevra intentó no rodar los ojos ante el pensamiento de su madre insistiendo en que Harry tuviera a la elfina solo para ella. No era necesario.

Ginevra revisó las heridas de Harry durante la semana, pero ya no había rastro alguno de daño, y aún así Harry permitía que Ginevra lo revisara. Quizá por el semblante tranquilo que adquiría después de cerciorarse que todo estaba bien, o porque le sonreía y se alejaba, o porque tocaba su rostro a pesar de no tener nada malo.

Le contó que en la Academia lo tenían haciendo ejercicios para mejorar su condición física, nada de duelos o peleas. Y Ginevra se sorprendió al saberse tranquila de escuchar aquello.

—Al menos dejaras de verte terrible esta semana —comentó con fingida molestia, se encogió de hombros y continuó cenando, ignorando la sonrisa en el rostro ajeno.

 _Sábado 05/12/1998_

Los fines de semana se volvieron llevaderos para ambos. Harry despertando demasiado temprano en sábado y bajando a tomar café, Ginevra bajando minutos después con voz ronca, cabello alborotado y reclamos por el exagerado ruido que hacía Harry. No parecían reclamos molestos.

Harry se moría por preguntar por qué no salía de casa, Kreacher le mencionaba en voz muy baja que la ama Weasley no había salido de casa en todo el día y que cuchicheaban la elfina Winky y ella. Entonces Harry estaba más que confundo por aquello ¿Que no debería estar con Jeffers? Sería un estúpido si preguntaba, ni siquiera debería de importarle. Pero ahí estaba, observando cómo Ginevra se movía con familiaridad en la cocina, moviendo tazas, sirviendo té y añadiendo azúcar, preguntándose qué rayos hacía ahí en lugar de estar con él.

Y de inmediato escuchaba la voz de Hermione en su cabeza.

—Te juro que dejé de investigar a Ron —aseguró con los ojos muy abiertos—. Ahora investigo algo más gordo, Harry —se acercó a él con aire misterioso, Harry se mantuvo en la misma posición—. Molly Weasley visita el Ministerio todos los días, va al departamento de Leyes y baja con Tiberius Merry. La mujer tiene influencia en el Ministerio, Harry.

¿De verdad Ginevra podía saber todo lo que su madre hacía? ¿Todo lo que podría planear?

—¿Podrías acompañarme a comprar lo que necesito para Hogwarts? —preguntó la pelirroja. Sacándolo bruscamente de su confusión.

—Seguro, después de desayunar.

Ginevra sonrió y asintió, esperando a que los elfos llevaran el desayuno con la taza de té entre sus manos.

El problema era que ni siquiera estaba seguro de que Molly Weasley tramaba algo, ya tenía claro que la mujer era más que una conocida amiga de Tiberius Merry. Podría simplemente estar teniendo un amorío en el Ministerio, a lo mejor le gustaba eso, pero al ser una viuda reconocida escandalizada por ser el centro de un escándalo, prefería mantenerlo en secreto. Harry no lo sabía y tampoco podía tomarse el atrevimiento de preguntarle a Ginevra.

En el Callejón Diagon, Ginevra de inmediato lo dirigió de la mano a la tienda de túnicas de Madame Malkin, la tienda estaba sola y la mujer se alegró de verlos, exclamó un par de comentarios adorables sobre lo lindos que se veían caminando juntos y de la mano, después midió a Ginevra para hacerle sus túnicas. Cuando tomó a Harry por los hombros para comenzar a medirle justo donde estaba, la mujer creyó con gracia que Harry se había plantado en el suelo, avergonzado de que su novia lo viera medirse para una túnica. Harry y Madame Malkin se quedaron sorprendidos cuando Ginevra excusó al primero, diciendo vagamente que él no volvería a Hogwarts, pero que le agradecía sus túnicas.

Madam Malkin asintió desorientada y se alejó para preparar las túnicas, Harry se quedó cerca de Ginevra, ella observaba las túnicas de los escaparates con desinterés, sabiéndose observada por el azabache.

—Deberías disimular esa cara de sorpresa —susurró la pelirroja, Harry elevó ambas cejas.

—Lo lamento, aún no me acostumbro a tenerte cerca —Ginevra sonrió pequeño y asintió.

—Lo sé, solo haz lo que se supone debes hacer —lo miró con algo que Harry no pudo descifrar.

Harry se confundía mucho, y por este tipo de acciones es que desconfiaba de ella. Ginevra le decía que hiciera lo que "se supone" debe hacer, es decir, completarse como su pareja ¿No? Y a ella le salía tan natural comportarse cariñosa, atenta e incluso amable, que no sabía si estaba fingiendo. Y eso solo lograba confundir sus sentimientos, los removía, estrujaba, acariciaba, lanzaba, besaba y pisoteaba. No estaba seguro de salir airoso de todo el torbellino de emociones.

Ginevra ya tenía los galeones que Madam Malkin le pidió cuando le entregó las túnicas, Harry hizo caso a Ginevra y disimuló su desconcierto, se despidieron y al salir Harry detuvo a Ginevra tomándola de la mano.

—Creí que iríamos a Gringotts —Ginevra lo observa en silencio, baja la mirada a sus manos antes de comenzar un suspiro que terminó como un bufido.

—Escucha, todo esto es por mi madre —comenzó en voz baja y se acercó a él, muy cerca, Harry se esforzaba por verla a los ojos—. Yo puedo comprar mis cosas, no te preocupes.

De nuevo le mostró esa mirada indescifrable. Harry asintió a pesar de no entender nada y querer preguntar todo.

—De cualquier manera, puedes contar conmigo —murmuró Harry, Ginevra asintió y sonrió con labios apretados.

El resto de las compras fue tranquila, pagó algunas útiles de Ginevra y cargó caballerosamente con las cosas, no porque tuviera que hacerlo, sino porque era lo correcto. Harry se sorprendió al encontrar a Ginevra viendo de reojo la tienda de Artículos de Calidad para Quidditch.

—¿Me acompañas a ver las escobas? —le preguntó de pronto, Ginevra volvió su rostro a él, con ojos muy grandes y la comisura de sus labios temblando en una sonrisa.

Harry se entretuvo viendo uniformes de los equipos que Ron le mencionó alguna vez, dejando que Ginevra se paseara por la tienda cuanto quisiera, pasados unos minutos la acompañó en su recorrido, mencionando lo mismo que Ron le dijo a él.

—¿Sabes jugar? —preguntó de pronto. Ginevra lo observó con el entrecejo fruncido—. Jugar Quidditch.

—Ah, er, algo —se encogió de hombros y tomó la mano de Harry para salir de la tienda—. Mi padre me enseñó a volar mientras mis hermanos estaban en el colegio, todo las reglas y eso, y durante las vacaciones solían dejarme volar con ellos, pero nunca jugar.

—Entonces solo sabes cómo se juega pero nunca lo has jugado —reflexionó con burla. Ginevra lo miró con el entrecejo fruncido y le golpeó el brazo con su mano libre.

—No te burles, mis hermanos son unos brutos ignorantes —se quejó con una sonrisa en los labios.

—Podríamos jugar —le propuso después de unos minutos de silencio, la pelirroja de nuevo posó sus ojos grandes en su rostro—, si quieres. No tengo ningún problema con ello.

—¿Tú y yo? —inquirió sorprendida, Harry se encogió de hombros y asintió.

—No tengo ningún problema, y si tú quieres no veo por qué no.

Ginevra le sonrió con tanta emoción y sinceridad que Harry tuvo ganas de reír y abrazarla, un sentimiento completamente ajeno al "deber". Él de verdad quería abrazarla.

Jamás admitirá que le encanta conocer esas partes de su vida. Le gusta cómo de repente a Ginevra le nace contarle algo de su familia, incluso le sorprende que le hablé de su padre. Le hace sentir algo calientito en su pecho, como si estuviera haciendo algo bien y le es recompensado. Sin embargo, enseguida pensaba con pesar que estaba cometiendo un grave error al sentir todo eso. Ella no estaría con él jamás.

—Sería algo digno de ver —rió—. El Buscador de Gryffindor enseñando a alguien a jugar Quidditch.

—¡Fui un buen Capitán! —exclamó ofendido, y Ginevra rió sin vacilación, completamente real. Y se veía tan hermosa.

—No dije lo contrario —dijo entre risas, Harry no pudo contener su sonrisa ante la hermosa vista que le estaba regalando. Está seguro de que no la había visto reír hasta ahora—. ¿Puedo preguntarte algo? —solicitó después de otros segundos de risa. Harry asintió desorientado— ¿Es verdad que me viste diferente después de ese partido de Quidditch?

—¿Diferente? —inquirió, completamente consciente de lo que Ginevra quería decir.

—Si, ya sabes —se encogió de hombros e hizo ademanes para restarle importancia al asunto—. Que comencé a interesarte… ah, como románticamente desde ese momento.

A Harry le hubiera encantado hacerse el desentendido, pero era imposible, sabía perfectamente a qué se refería la pelirroja con sus palabras. Suspiró y asintió con lentitud.

—Estuve un tiempo… —suspiró, intentando encontrar las palabras correctas para describir sus sentimientos— eclipsado por ti —se encogió de hombros y la observó con las mejillas coloradas—. Me interesabas lo suficiente para observarte cuando podía —rió nervioso y volvió a encogerse de hombros—. Después quedó en el olvido con toda la guerra y eso.

Ginevra asintió, claramente insatisfecha con su explicación pero indispuesta a indagar más en el tema, al menos por ahora.

—¿No me vas a preguntar nada? —se aventuró a preguntar la pelirroja cuando pasaron frente a la tienda cerrada de "Sortilegios Weasley". Harry observó a la tienda y luego a ella.

—¿Sobre qué?

Ginevra sonrió ausente y negó con la cabeza.

—Cualquier cosa —balbuceó.

Harry respiró hondo y apretó su mano, recibiendo como respuesta también un apretón.

—Tú me dirás lo que quieras que sepa —aclaró en un murmullo, Ginevra examinó su rostro antes de entrecerrar sus ojos y negar con una sonrisa.

—Pero no lo que quieres saber —comentó desconcertada. Harry asintió e imitó sus ademanes para restarle importancia.

—Eso no importa.

Ginevra asintió y después de curiosear un rato por el Callejón Diagon le propuso ir a Golden Golding por sus túnicas para la fiesta de su tía Quinatra. Harry no estaba ansioso por ir a la tienda pero tampoco podía decirle por qué.

"Creo que tu tía puede ser la madre de mi mejor amigo, y mi mejor amiga fue a interrogar al sastre a cambio de galeones ¿Podrías evitar el incómodo encuentro?" No, definitivamente no iba a decirle a Ginevra.

Sofía Brent-brout los recorrió con la mirada, después del intenso escrutinio Ginevra le sonrió y entrelazó su brazo con el de Harry. Esa chica era amiga de Yorkent, y después de sus gritos en la casa donde vivía, estaba más que dispuesta a dejarle claro que Potter no iba a estar con ella nunca. Porque era una chica horrible, gritona y Harry no la quería, solo por eso, le estaba haciendo un favor más a Harry.

—¡Ginevra! ¡Me alegra tanto verte de vuelta! —exclamó Bistriz, saliendo de alguna parte. El hombre tomó la mano libre de Ginevra entre las suyas y le sonrió— Es un placer verle de nuevo, señor Potter.

Harry le sonrió y asintió vacilante. Bistriz mostró los dientes y caminó hacia el mostrador, al lado de Sofía, ésta miraba con desdén los brazos unidos.

—¿Vienes por la fiesta de la señora Quinatra? —preguntó con entusiasmo. Ginevra asintió y se acercó a él.

—Si, algo como el año pasado está bien —sonrió la pelirroja, miró de reojo a Harry y balbuceó algo inentendible—. Para Harry un traje, Bistriz.

—A juego ¿Cierto? —indagó el sastre. Ginevra sonrió como única respuesta—. Vuelvo enseguida —dijo antes de desaparecer por una puerta a espaldas de Sofía.

Ginevra mira sin ningún reparo a Sofía, una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. Sofía suspira y mueve la pluma sobre un pergamino sobre el mostrador.

—¿Irán a la fiesta de Bienvenida? —preguntó con la vista fija en el pergamino. Ginevra observó a Harry, y él asintió con desinterés.

—Sí —respondió cortante. Sofía asintió y suspiró, levantó la mirada hacía Harry con seriedad.

—Está esperando, no quiere irse molesta contigo —dijo neutral. Ginevra elevó ambas cejas, para nada sorprendida del mensaje que Olivia tenía para Harry.

—¿Ella está molesta? —se mofó Harry. Sofía bufó por la nariz y fue detrás de Bistriz. Ginevra negó en cuanto dejó de ver la figura de Sofía.

—Volverá a Hogwarts —afirmó la pelirroja. Harry asintió y paseó la mirada por la tienda— ¿Te despedirás de ella? —la curiosidad se desbordaba por sus ojos, sin embargo Harry no lo notó.

—Es mi amiga —se encogió de hombros y soltó sus brazos para tomar su mano.

Ginevra no creyó que aquello fuera una respuesta.

 _Domingo 20/12/1998_

—Solo los internos que quieran se quedan en la Academia mamá —explicó Ron, alcanzando una galleta de la bandeja.

—¿Se quedan en la Academia? —preguntó sorprendida— ¿Los siguen entrenando?

—Tienen un programa que cumplir mientras los capitanes no están —asintió Ron.

—¿Harry tomó el internado? —la taza de té humeaba frente al rostro expectante de Marianne. Hermione suspiró y negó mirando al techo.

—Lo hará cuando volvamos a Hogwarts —comentó vagamente. Marianne asintió y dió un par de sorbos.

—¿Es verdad que ya no habla con Olivia?

—Enloqueció —Hermione se encogió de hombros y bufó—. Le gritó cosas a Ginevra y al parecer Harry no defendió a Olivia.

Marianne frunció el entrecejo y dejó la taza en la mesa.

—¿Supieron quien provocó el ataque?

—El capitán Osser dijo que fueron infiltrados de una misión del Ministerio —Ron se encogió de hombros y tomó otra galleta—. Qué lo iban a investigar en el departamento.

Esa era la verdad, pero Ron estaba más que seguro de lo que vio. Dahir Jeffers, el novio de Ginevra, estuvo ahí. Frente a él. Lo vió y Dahir a él. ¿Quería hacerle daño a Harry?

No se atrevía a insistir en el tema con Ginevra y mucho menos con Harry, descubriría que él vio algo. Y lo que menos quería era un enfrentamiento, el tipo Jeffers había demostrado que no tenía usar la varita, Harry era más paz y amor que ninguna otra persona. Estaba tan jodido si resultaba ser Jeffers el que los atacó.

—En el Ministerio todos están confundidos, los Aurores están seguros de que cumplieron una misión en otro lado —gruñó Hermione. Marianne bufó.

—Por eso insisten en su incompetencia.

—O puede que realmente estén confundidos —sugirió Ron, la mirada perdida en su galleta—, puede que alguien los haya hechizado.

Hermione abrió mucho los ojos, como recordando algo.

—Como… como si les hubieran… ¿Modificado la memoria? —tartamudeó incrédula. Ron la observó y asintió.

—Quiero pensar eso.

Porque sería una buena razón para dañarlos ¿no? Qué estuvieran confundidos, pero de todas maneras ¿Por qué estaría Dahir Jeffers en una misión de Aurores? ¿Quién sabía de esas misiones?

—Solo pudo hacerlo alguien que sabía sobre la misión, Ron —obvió la castaña, Marianne seguía su conversación con la mirada, igualmente especulando—. ¡Alguien del ministerio!

—¿Traidores? —susurró Marianne. La mirada de Ron se iluminó de pronto.

—Alguien que conocía la misión le pudo haber dicho a alguien más —comenzó, mirando significativamente a Hermione—. O pudieron escucharlo de alguna parte. Alguien que pasa mucho tiempo en el Ministerio. No necesita ser del Ministerio.

Hermione abrió la boca con sorpresa y lo observó con ojos gigantes.

—¿Molly Weasley?

 _Miércoles 18/11/1998_

—Joven Jeffers —por más que quiso disimular su sorpresa no lo logró, sin embargo pudo sonreír con labios apretados.

El semblante del muchacho era increíble. Estaba desaliñado, confundido y sus ojos estaban enfurecidos.

—Adelante, pasa.

—Señora Weasley, mi visita es realmente breve —anunció el muchacho, pero aún así entró a la casa. Molly asintió y le señaló el sofá.

—Bueno, pues dime, Dahir —enderezó su postura y lo observó con el mentón elevado.

—Quiero pagar la deuda que tiene Potter con ustedes.

x.x.x

¡El mundo va arder!

¡Hola!

Lamento la tardanza, tengo clavado un ship y estuve saciando mi necesidad de fanfics , entonces no había podido terminar el capítulo, pero aquí está. Y en cuanto esté publicado escribiré el #15 :).

¿Qué les pareció?

¡Quiero escuchar sus teorías!

Pronto se resolverán todas las dudas que puedan surgir, en serio. Y pues los saltos en el tiempo son importantes así que... ¡Lean bien!

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios 3

Me encanta leerlos.

¡Nos leemos pronto!

 _-Danny :)._

 _(13/Agosto/2019. 15:40)_


End file.
